Lay Down with the Sickness
by Little Red Puppy
Summary: Tsu&Oc/OC&Tsu Shameless fluff! Tsuzuki gets a new partner who is a stick in the mud and doesn't care what happens to his body. How long can Tsuzuki hold his feelings back from the empathy boy? With how cold he can be, maybe for awhile plz R&R Its a yaoi
1. Partner

**AN:**** _I do not own any of the charters from Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness). But I do own bisexual Sex God Kain also if I chose to throw in any more of my own charters I'll let you know. This goes along the same line as Tsuzuki and Hisoka but with my charter Kain other then that I'm going to throw in some thing that might make you laugh! Plz R&R_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Partner_**

"So Tatsumi is it true?" A tall man with long golden locks asked while he nudged a taller man who wore glasses. The taller man just sighed as he looked over at him while setting his papers down on his desk. He hadn't noticed a face hiding over the rim of his desk on the other side with huge saucer plate purple eyes watching him.

"Is what true Watari?" He asked as he moved his glasses up more on his nose.

"That you found a partner for Tsuzuki." Watari asked while the man who hanged on the other side of his desk nodded his head at hearing his name. Little white dog ears popped up on his head as he watched Tatsumi who looked at both of them with a sight.

"Yes we did. He should be arriving soon so why don't you clean up your office so you don't scare him away. Or maybe actually do some paperwork to get it out of the way and he doesn't think you're a slacker that you are." Tatsumi said his voice getting irritated; he looked up over the brim of his glasses now noticing that they had already left. "Slackers...," he said as he went back to work.

Watari and Tsuzuki walked down the hall with happy grins permanently carved into their faces. "I can't wait to see my new partner!" Tsuzuki squealed happily as they walked. "And it's going to be a boy! Though I wouldn't mind having a cute little girl partner." He mused as he walked on. "Watari lets go out and get some sweets to welcome him here!" He said as he turned around about to jump on Watari when he noticed that he was no longer standing by him. "Watari...?" He shrugged as he pulled on his long black trench coat even though it was the middle of summer and it was hot outside, though they where on a different plane then human the realm but it was still pretty hot out. And he went out in search for some sweets, mainly for himself.

Watari was walking along with Tsuzuki thinking on how the boy must look, seeing how he had already caused an uproar with all the other people and Shiningami and he wasn't even there yet! But was suddenly pulled into the shadows with a hand clasping over his mouth. When Tsuzuki was out of the hall the other man let go of Watari's mouth. "What's going on Chief Konoe?" Watari asked when he noticed it was the old man. He was slightly shorter then he with graying hair, his face was slight sagging at the ripe age of sixty something if not more.

"It has to deal with Tsuzuki's new partner." He said as they started to walk towards his office.

"Is he not coming? Oh this is just going to kill Tsuzuki!" Watari shouted about to run off to comfort his friend, but was stopped when Konoe placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not that, he is coming. The thing is, he's an empath." He sighed going through some files.

"Oh I get your point now. Tsuzuki's is going to over load the kid with emotions." Watari said as he pondered on what to do about the situation.

"He is also kind of cold. But I think if we put them together maybe Tsuzuki could loosen the kid up or maybe the kid can make Tsuzuki a little bit more serious. Ah here it is!" He said as he pulled put a file then pushed it towards Watari.

"What do you have here?" He asked as he opened the file and his face started to heat up with a blush. What was inside the file was the information about the new boy and a picture of him. "..."

Tsuzuki's eyes glimmered as drool spilled out of the corner of his mouth. He was in HEAVEN! The bakery smelled so good and it had everything! Chocolate Bon Bons, pockey, suckers, cookies, brownies, fudge, cake, ice cream, and his most favorite apple pie! Absolute heaven! "Is there I can help you with sir? Maybe give you a napkin? Or a bucket?" Asked a woman as she watched him drool up a lake soon to be a sea.

"Yes you can my dear girl! I want two of everything!" He shouted with his arm's in the air as happy as a kid in a candy shop, wait. He was a kid in a candy shop.

"T-two of everything...?!" She asked staring at the man dressed in a black trench coat in the middle of summer. "Yes sir!" She shouted as she quickly went on her way of getting everything together for him while everyone else in the store just stared in disbelief at him. How could a man at his age have such a sweet tooth?

Tsuzuki was now walking back to the Ministry of Hades carrying four bags pack full of teeth rotting goodies. Tsuzuki was absolutely ecstatic! He got bags full of happiness and a new partner! He was hoping the boy would be cute so he could make fun of him for one reason or another just because that was how mean he was like that. He looked down at his right wrist looking at the time. "Ah! I should get back to the Ministry before my partner does!" He said as he high tailed it back to work, that was something he never thought he would do well unless they where giving out sweets or it was a party. They always made good food, and dessert! He stumbled into his office putting the food down on his desk before he walked out again only to bump into Watari who was flushed in the face and panting. "What's wrong Watari?" He asked concerned about his friend.

"Lo... ah...ish...!" He panted shoving the file into his face almost braking Tsuzuki's nose with the force.

"Ow! Watari you could have broke my nose!" Tsuzuki whined as tears started to form at the corner of his purple eyes but was blind sighted by the small black and white picture. Even though the picture was in black and white he could still guess what the color of his hair, eyes, and skin tone was. He had to be around five foot seven or eight just slightly taller then the normal teen. And yeah he was a teen, his face wasn't a boy anymore but not an adult either, no facial hair.

The picture was just a head shot of the boy. He had slightly long hair that looked to be a light brown, his eye's where very light in color. So they had to be a light green or blue, no it had to be lighter then normal peoples. He couldn't place his finger on what color his eye's where but they where gorgeous! They looked annoyed and angry, but held within them a deep sadness. He wanted to remove that look deep inside his eye's. His skin was a nice tan color, like he had been out in the sun a lot. His handsome face was set in a scowl as he glared right at you pissed off at the world, he could faintly see the barest hints of freckles over his nose and cheeks. Heat rose to his cheeks as well as his stomach as he looked at the picture of his new partner. Watari gave him the picture and read aloud what his bio was knowing that the other man wasn't about to take his violet orbs away from the photograph.

"Name: Kain Allen Bloodstone

Date of Birth: 3/10/92

Astrological Sign: Pisces

Blood Type: O

Hobby: Reading, writing, drawing, and just about anything physical

Favorite Food: Meat

Favorite Color: Red and black

Specialty: Seduction and empathy,"

Watari had to repeat the last part to himself again. "Wow, this kid is like an ultimate weapon against pedophiles." He blushed out then soon shook his head for having such thoughts about the boy. "It also seems he doesn't care what job he gets, let it be seducing men or women, he doesn't care. He just likes to work." Watari nudged Tsuzuki's arm to get him to look away from the photograph, he looked up quickly looking away.

"So when will he get here?" Tsuzuki asked as he cleared his throat.

"How about right now." Came Tatsumi's voice at the office door. He moved out of the way so that their new employee could be seen. He stood slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets and a small white stick hanging out of his mouth with a scowl. Tsuzuki was close on his estimate, he was tan but his hair was a rusty red looking that hung in his face slightly but he could still see the freckles that where faintly darker then his tawny skin. While his eye's where a pure clear molten gold color that held stubbornness within them as he gave them all a cold shoulder. He had a nice build, not a lot of muscles but finely toned. He sported baggy blue jeans which seemed slightly tight near the groin area and a black shirt, in everyone else's opinion he would have been more comfortable if he was in short and a t-shirt but he must have had a reason to dress the way he did.

"Yo." Was the only thing that graced his soft pink lips other then the same scowl he had when the picture was taken. His voice was pure satin to their ears! The room suddenly seemed to have grown hotter. "So who is my new partner?" He asked his eye's going over them taking in their sight.

They quickly composed themselves before pushing Tsuzuki towards him. "He is." Tatsumi said as he fixed his glasses. "And may God have mercy on your soul." He added in before he left.

"What?" He asked turning around watching Tatsumi leave. "What was that supposed to mean?" He asked looking at them with a cold stare.

"Oh just ignore him." Watari said as he put his arm over Kain's slightly broad shoulders. Watari watched him for a moment as he watched him back; a steady blush came to Watari's cheeks.

Kain let out a sigh, "What is it?"

"Okay, just to throw it out there... what is your sexuality?" Watari asked softly but everyone in the room heard what he asked.

"I'm bi; I'd have to be comfortable with my sexuality for the jobs that they have me do." Kain said calmly. "And everyone in the room just got happy." At that everyone smiled nervously as they put their shields up forgetting that he was an empath.

"Oh! Kain I got us sweets!" Tsuzuki shouted happily as he grabbed Kain's wrists pulling him into his office. He forcefully pushed Kain down into his chair as he went through the bag pulling out some candy while Kain pulled out the stick which happened to be a sucker.

He threw the sucker into the garbage and didn't even bat his long full eyelashes as he said, "I don't really like sweets all that much. I just needed something to chew on and the tooth rotting thing was just sitting there."

A very cold wind blew around the office as Tsuzuki stood there with his hands still in the bag and the smile still on his face, his lips twitching as doom came over him. "Uh oh." Watari said as he went over to Tsuzuki placing his arm's around Tsuzuki whose shoulders began to shake. "You'll have to excuse us, Tsuzuki loves his sweets more then anything and--," Watari started but was cut off by a crying Tsuzuki.

He quickly turned around pointing an accusing finger at Kain. "You! You! How dare you say that about a sucker! Suckers are better then you! You-you loser!" Tears stained his cheeks as they flowed freely down his face, Kain just sat there shocked for a moment but then regain his cool along with his anger.

"Hey don't you stick your finger out at me!" Kain shouted as he jumped out of his seat smacking Tsuzuki's finger out of his face. Tsuzuki just glared at him as he did back.

"Hey break it up to two!" Tatsumi said as he came back into the room hearing all the screaming.

"Well he started it!" Tsuzuki cried flinging his arms to his side as Watari held him down.

"All I said was that I didn't like sweets and he started name calling." Kain shouted in his defense.

"I can't team up with a loser who doesn't like sweets!" Tsuzuki cried.

"That's it!" Kain shouted as he started to lunge at Tsuzuki but Tatsumi held him back with the help of a few of his shadows. For a kid he was still pretty strong. "I don't need this!" Kain said as he got out of Tatsumi's grasp straightening out his shirt but didn't even take a step out the door when he was tackled down to the ground by two girls who looked exactly alike.

"Owch..." One girl said with one of her green eye's open rubbing the back of her head. She glanced down at the hard body her and her sister had landed on as a heated blush spread across her cheeks. "Saya look who we landed on!"

Her twin opened her eyes with a tear in the corner of her eye as a dark blush stained her cheeks. "Wow." Was the only thing she said.

"Do you mind, getting off me?" He said in a rough tone but still it was like silk. They both blushed and nuzzled down into him. High pitched squeals were all that could be head and the words of, 'Do you have a girlfriend' came out a lot. "No I don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend now can you get off?" They smirked evilly down at him as one of their hands rested on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Do you mind flirting?" They asked at the same time eyeing him.

Kain felt slightly nerves as they watched his reactions, they weren't shielding themselves at all from him and he could feel their lust. "No I don't mind flirting. I flirt a lot with everyone."

They both smiled as they brought their heads to either side of his neck softly saying 'good' against the skin of his neck. He had been with these people for about twenty-five minutes and already they found his sweet spot, his neck. No matter what he always got horny and a hard on when someone did anything to his neck. That was the reason he wore a dog collar all the time, but not this time. A throaty groan came from deep within his chest as he tried to move his head away but that was ineffective. All eyes where on them on the floor; Saya and her sister biting Kain's neck who was moaning on the floor, well not a lot of moaning. It only slipped out that one time when one of their legs brushed past a stiff member while biting his neck harder. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi walked over to them pulling the girls off of Kain who quickly got up from the floor shaking his head like a dog getting water off its body.

"Stay off my partner." Tsuzuki said with somewhat of a growl that no one noticed. He wiped the slight drool the girls had left on Kain's neck making him shiver but Kain pushed him away. Everyone could see that Kain was having a 'hard' time, his already tight pants made it slightly unbearable at this moment but his anger quickly vanished. That always calmed him down, but the draw back was the need to do something to someone.

"I thought one of your specialties was seducing others not them on you." Watari laughed seeing what reaction he could get out of the young man.

"I have that ability, what you want to see how good I am at it?" Kain asked as he ran his hand through his rusty hair. Watari and the others just stared at him but slowly Watari nodded. "So it's fine on all parties?" He asked, he never did anything that anyone didn't want him to do and he usually didn't seduce others unless it benefited him in some way but he was currently horny thanks to the twins and he didn't really caring.

Nobody say anything eager to see what he could do, thoughts rampaged in their heads making themselves a little hot under the collar. "No sex in the office." Tatsumi spoke up; he really didn't need something as unsanitary as that to be done in the office. Plus he didn't want Tsuzuki to come crying to him when they did, well if they did. Kain just saw this as to get some frustration out and nothing else.

"Alright, anything you don't want me to do?" He asked Watari pulling on the Prince Charming act. Everything changed about him; his body relaxed, he seemed ready to coo him into a bed hell anyone into bed. But his eyes stayed cold sending shivers down their spines with such a soft face. He got no answer from him as he moved towards him pinning him down to a wall.

His hands grabbed Watari's putting them into one of his own as the other moved hair out of his face; he leaned in kissing Watari's shoulder and up to his neck, "Is this okay?" Watari closed his honey brown eyes swallowing hard nodding just the slightest. Kain watched as his Adams apple went up then down as he swallowed then licked up to his neck to his chin while his free hand went down his chest. Kain's leg went between Watari's opening them up a bit as he slid his body up to his he felt how aroused Watari was when he brushed up against him. Kain nipped at the skin under Watari's chin as his hand went lower rubbing his stomach. He rubbed his hips against Watari's again this time both their members grazed each other making Watari let out a moan as he shivered. Kain pushed himself away as he felt Watari want to use his arms; he fixed his shirt and repositioned his pants so that he could hide himself better.

"Damn it!" Watari cursed silently as he fixed his glasses closing his lab coat around himself.

"So do you approve on how good my seduction skills are?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

Everyone nodded blushing while the girls smirked. "We know that you can seduce a man but how about two cute girls?" The girl with green asked as he blue eyes sister Saya nodded.

"Saya, Yuma. Don't bother him with this stuff. I have to go show him where he will be staying." Tsuzuki said as he grabbed the bags of sweets and Kain's arm pulling him out of the room. "And no you can't come!" He shouted as they left.

"He got out of here pretty quickly with Kain." Watari said as they all nodded watching the dust settle.

--

**AN: F_or those who know about this story and are reading it I just went through it for spell checking seeing on how I didn't do it before. Sorry for all of this '_**


	2. Hang Over

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Hang Over_**

Tsuzuki pulled Kain to an apartment building and walked him up the stairs not waiting for the elevator to come down. Once inside the apartment Tsuzuki turned to Kain. "Look I didn't mean what I said back at the office." Kain still watched him with his cold gold eyes. "I'm just really attached to my sweets." Kain shrugged and picked up a few of his bags that where at the door. It had seemed that the people at the Ministry dropped his stuff off at Tsuzuki's place. "You can have the room a next to mine." Tsuzuki smiled a little still not getting anything from the boy. He sighed as he lead the boy down the hall towards his room.

When Kain opened the door to the room he started to twitch. There were plates with old dried sweets littering the bed and floor which seemed that it hadn't been clean in months. Papers where everywhere, his bag dropped off his shoulder causing dust to fly into the air. "I guess I should have cleaned this place up a bit. I didn't know that you where coming." Tsuzuki smiled faintly. Kain covered his mouth as he turned around sneezing his head off and coughing up a lung. "Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted as he went over to Kain who fell to the ground heaving.

Kain shoved him away as he hid his face in his shirt. "I have a sensitive nose you idiot!" He shouted as he coughed some more.

"I'll go get you a mask." Tsuzuki said as he hanged his head getting up. Kain just sat there watching him leave something rattling inside him seeing those large eyes sad. When Kain had the mask on and he had finally stopped coughing they both set out on cleaning the room. Kain dragged the dishes out of the room and started to wash them while Tsuzuki dusted the room airing it out with the window open.

He sighed as he finished up the dishes walking back into the room, the entire time while scrubbing off dried frosting off the plates he kept seeing sad puppy dog purple eyes gazing at him. "Look Tsuzuki. Sorry for snapping at you." Kain said as he walked into the room helping Tsuzuki make the bed and move a desk to the other side of the room. "I'm in a new environment and I don't fit in with a lot of people, so I'll just stay out of your hair." He said as he plopped down on his new bed taking the mask off, his rusty hair fell over half his face.

Tsuzuki looked at him with half of his hair covering his face made him look so cute and cool! His gold eye's where unfocussed as he looked out the window dulled by thoughts as his face was set into a frown. Tsuzuki crawled over to him on the bed and moved the hair out of his face. "You'll fit in Kain. And if you ever have a hard time you can always come to me, I'll always be here for you. Anytime anywhere." Kain looked at him now his eyebrows knitting together as he thought. Tsuzuki could see in his eye's that he wanted him to except him and other things like anger and confusion, need. Kain smacked his hand away as he completely turned his body away; his heart was beating quickly now and he didn't understand why. Why was it that look in his eye's made him want to be held like child? He wasn't a child God damn it! His breath was short now as his chest started to strain. "I can't breath." He gasped out, Tsuzuki turned him towards himself his hands on his shoulders. "Bag...," he gasped out, "medication..." He started to cough again as blood started to slip through his fingers.

"Right!" Tsuzuki said as he dived for one of Kain's bags pulling out his clothes and throwing them around the room till he found a little bottle. He opened the bottle and handed Kain a small pink pill that he swallowed with ease. Once Kain's coughs had subsided he leaned against the wall with his face tiled up blood staining the corner of his mouth which he wiped with the back of his hand. "Now that you're okay what was all of that about?" Tsuzuki asked as he neared Kain who only ended pushing him off the bed using more power then he wanted.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get weird random attacks, but I'm fine now." He said as he hesitantly gave Tsuzuki a hand up. "And now I needed to clean again."

Tsuzuki looked at the room with all the random articles of clothing laying everywhere around the room. "Heh sorry." He gave a small smile and noticed that he was holding onto a pair of Kain's boxers. They where a dark red silk pair, images of Kain wearing nothing but the boxers came into his mind. He quickly shook his head hoping that Kain hadn't read his mind or emotions, when he was sure he hadn't he left the room. "I'll order us something to eat." Kain nodded as he put his clothes away into the drawers.

Later that night once Kain had finished putting away his clothes he walked out into the living room where Tsuzuki was finishing off the sweets he had bought. "Sorry for freaking you out earlier." Kain said as he sat on the sofa.

"Its alright, you just startled me with everything. You should have told me that you could get attacks like that." He said with a spoon in his mouth.

God Kain wasn't going to admit this to anyone not even to himself but he looked so cute like that. "And I'm sorry for shoving you off the bed, and rejecting you when you said I could come to you any time I needed to." He said softly as he looked at his hands. Tsuzuki watched Kain look at his hands, what could he say? That it was fine that he completely rejected him that his entire body turned away from his contact, it wasn't. He thought about it for a moment nothing coming into his mind on trying to ease the mind of his young partner. "Let's just say this never happened kay?" Kain asked.

Tsuzuki nodded, he didn't feel like thinking about any of this either. "The food I ordered should be here any moment."

"What did you get?" Kain asked as he spread himself out on the couch opening his legs as his arms went over the back.

He couldn't help but stare while Kain's head went backwards his chest going up and down normally breathing just slightly faster then normal. His eye's trailed from his crotch back up to his neck, 'No Tsuzuki! Don't think like that! He's your partner not a plaything!' Tsuzuki thought as he started to pull his hair. "Um I got us some Out Back. I though you would like the steak." He said as he averted his eyes away from Kain.

"I love meat." Kain smiled but Tsuzuki couldn't see for his head was still back and Tsuzuki was looking away.

"I got apple pie for dessert." Tsuzuki smiled and shifted on his seat on the floor happily but stopped abruptly. "Oh sorry. Forgot you don't like sweets." Tsuzuki said as he hanged his head.

Kain sighed, "I don't hate sweets ya know. I like them but in a much healthier way then you do. I like apple pie." He said and was jumped by the older man.

"That makes me happy to know!" Tsuzuki squealed.

"That I like apple pie?" Kain asked surprised that he jumped on him.

"Yes!" He said as he nuzzled into Kain's neck, he didn't realize that he did until Kain pushed him down on the couch pinning him. Tsuzuki looked up at Kain who had slightly clouded over eye's looking down into his own purple ones. Kain bit his lip as he looked at Tsuzuki his lower body starting to heat up from the contact that Tsuzuki made to his neck a moment ago.

"Don't do that." He said softly as he continued to bite his lip. He got up and went to the door when he heard the delivery man. "I'll pay for tonight." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Um yes is this apartment three?" He asked looking at Kain, a faint blushing blooming on his face.

"Yes it is." Kain said pulling out money wanting to get that guy away from him as soon as possible.

"What about the beer? I need to see some ID." He said as he held up a six pack.

Tsuzuki came up from behind Kain and handed him his ID and some cash for the beer seeing how a minor couldn't but any. "I got it." He said and grabbed the food taking it to the low table in the living room. Kain quickly closed the door after getting his change which the guy was taking his sweet time on giving to him then sat on the floor across from Tsuzuki with a slight shiver. "What's wrong with you?" He asked noticing.

"Nothing. I'll just say what that guy wanted to do to me was creepy." Kain said as he pulled his steak towards himself.

"Well don't you just turn straight guys gay." Tsuzuki laughed but ended up having his apple pie taken away from him.

"No pie until you're done eating your chicken." Kain said with his eyes closed as he cut into his juicy stake.

"You're so mean Kain!" Tsuzuki whined. Kain just ignored him as he ate. When they both have finished their dinner Kain gave back Tsuzuki the apple pie who went at it like a starving animal. He cut the pie into huge wedges; sliding a huge piece towards Kain. "Eat up!" Tsuzuki barked happily.

Kain looked at the huge slice of pie. "I don't think I can eat all of this." Kain said as he started to eat the pie and just smiled as he watched Tsuzuki devour the pie like he hadn't eaten in days. And he was right, Tsuzuki was on his second slice while Kain was only half way done eating his first.

"Hey Kain," Tsuzuki said nervously catching the attention of Kain. Kain had just taken a bite of dry pie when Tsuzuki licked at some whip cream that smeared the bottom of his chin. He swallowed wrong causing himself to choke on the piece. "Crap sorry!" Tsuzuki said as he gave him his beer which Kain chugged down to clear his air hole. "Ah Kain you might want to slow down on drinking that." Tsuzuki said as he placed his hand on Kain's shoulder. Kain gasped for air once he finished drinking the whole beer. "You want another one?" Tsuzuki asked with a mischievous grin. 'No Tsuzuki. It's wrong to get him drunk then sleep with him.' He thought about to smack himself for even thinking it. 'What is wrong with me?! I've never wanted to do anything like this before! I can't get him drunk he's just a child and I really shouldn't have given him that beer.'

Kain's head fell forward onto Tsuzuki's shoulder as he hick upped. "Are you okay Kain?" Tsuzuki asked as he placed his hands on Kain's shoulders, Kain just pushed himself onto Tsuzuki who fell backwards. "Kain?" Tsuzuki asked as Kain straddled his hips grinding down on him, Tsuzuki closed his eyes as a haze went through his head. He didn't stop himself from enjoying the feeling of Kain pressing himself down on a certain spot. A moan passed through his lips as he controlled himself from gripping the young boys hips and thrusting upward into him. Kain fell forward onto Tsuzuki who had to stop himself from biting his shoulder. "Kain?" He asked again when Kain didn't move. His hands went onto Kain's hips holding him down as he moved his hips up a little getting the boy to groan softly in his ear.

Tsuzuki sat up with Kain falling into his arms, "Must have been the beer." He said softly not to wake him then carried him off into his room. He set Kain down in his bed pulling his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers then pulled the covers up over him. "I shouldn't have offered you my beer kid." He said as he moved Kain's hair out of his face watching as his facial expression changed into an angry one.

"I'm..., not a... kid." He growled out in his sleep. Tsuzuki just smiled as he went into his own bed in the next room.

Kain rolled around in the bed as sunlight came through the open window landing squarely on his face. He let out a muffled groan as he pulled his pillow over his head then rolled off the bed landing on his face on the floor. "Owch." He said as he felt his stomach catch up with him almost heaving on the floor. He heard shuffling in the room beside his which had to be Tsuzuki because he recognized the voice of someone shouting, 'Shit!', as something fell over.

Tsuzuki burst into the room only wearing a white button up t-shirt that wasn't button up and a pair of grey boxers. "Are you alright?!" He saw Kain on the floor and went to his side yanking him up only to make him run out of the room and into the bathroom to throw up. "Oh sorry Kain. I thought you where hurt." He said as he came into the bathroom to pull back rusty colored locks. Kain just glared at him then threw up again.

"This is the first time I've ever thrown up my food." Kain mumbled. "God my head hurts." He groaned as he laid back onto the cold bathroom tile floor curling up into a ball. Tsuzuki watched as Kain brought his knees up to his chest holding himself, oh how he would love to go down there and hold him after all he did give him beer and moved him to quickly. But also because he looked cute and pathetic. "I'm not cute and I'm not pathetic." Kain whimpered as he held his head.

"You heard me?" Tsuzuki smiled nervously hoping he wasn't sensing on how he was feeling right now. Because he looked so cute right now that Tsuzuki was having a hard time not attacking him! Just seeing him curled up in a ball on the floor in his boxers shivering. Kain made no response to him as he got up. "I'll call in and say you're not coming in today."

Kain reached up and grabbed his ankle. "No its fine. Today will be my first day at the Ministry, I don't care if I show up with a hang over." Kain said as he pushed himself off the floor and turned the water of the shower on. "All I need is a cold shower." Tsuzuki helped pick Kain up off the floor but was shoved out of the room before Kain took his boxers off.

Somehow from waking up late, taking a shower and Tsuzuki trying to make Kain eat something; they actually made it to work on time. "I can't believe my eyes." Tatsumi said as he walked into the office that Tsuzuki and Kain now shared. They both looked up to see a shocked expression on his face. "Tsuzuki is actually is here on time, no early! The world is ending!" Tatsumi rattled on. "I have so much work to do before the world ends! I'm so late!" He shouted as he somewhat ran (Note: Tatsumi doesn't run for anything) out the door to his own office.

"What was that all about?" Watari asked as he came into the room. He looked over to see Kain whimpering at his desk holding his head. "What's wrong with you kid?"

"He has a hang over." Tsuzuki said looking at him with concern. "He was chocking and drank my entire beer."

"Ah well I have the perfect remedy! Just drink this coffee kid." He said as he waved a steaming cup of coffee in front of his nose. Kain didn't even second think as he drank down the hot liquid.

"No Kain! Don't drink that!" Tsuzuki shouted as he fell out of his seat trying to stop Kain from drinking the coffee. Watari looked Kain over closely then placed his hand on his chest giving it a squeeze. "What are you doing?" Kain asked glaring up at him.

"Damn it didn't work." Watari said after a moment. "So how do you feel?"

"Actually really good. My hang over is gone! Thanks and don't call me a kid." He said somewhat happy but went back to being a stick in the mud.

"Well it seems my Sex Change Potion didn't work, but I did make the cure to hang over's. Ah what a waste of time." He said as he threw the thermos behind himself hitting some unfortunate soul In the head and walked out of the room.

"Sex Changing Potion?! What the Hell! He just tried to turn me into a girl!" Kain shouted standing up as he stomped his foot on the floor.

"I tried to warn you. And be happy it didn't do anything other then getting rid of your hang over which you should be grateful for." Tsuzuki said as he got up off the floor dusting himself off then sat back in his chair opening a drawer pulling out a blueberry muffin.

"Did we hear the voice of the cute new guy?" Came Yuma and Saya's voices as they walked into the office. "Why was Watari so sad?"

"He tried to turn Kain into a girl but only succeeded in getting rid of his hang over." Tsuzuki said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Kain as a girl?! He would look good as a girl! His skin is already so soft just imagine if he really care on how he looked and how soft his hair and skin is! He'd be a God!" The twins shouted as they played with Kain's hair making him growl at them.

"So what brings the both of you here other then my young partner?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We just wanted to remind you that next week is cheesy pick up line day!" Saya said as she hugged Kain's arm.

"I can't wait to hear Kain's cheesy pick up lines." Yuma said holding onto his other arm. "And there is no line to cross either so think of the worst ones you can!" She winked at Kain before they left to leave them to do their work or they would have Hell to pay with Tatsumi who was going on about something that the world was about to end.


	3. Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Cheesy Pick Up Lines_**

Kain rolled over in his bed till his legs hanged over the side as his head fell into the palms of his hands. His breath was short and he was covered in sweat as he tightly closed his clouded gold eyes. "Not another nightmare..." He said as he tried to focuses on his surroundings. It had been a week since he had came to the Ministry of Hades to work with Tsuzuki, who had seemed to be acting strange lately, well more then normal if there was a normal for him. But he just shrugged it off trying not to think about it. He got up out of bed making his way to the shower, this morning like others they where having a suffering heat wave that made them stick to their sheets. He turned the shower on cold quickly rinsing the sweat off his body leaving the bathroom with only a white fluffy towel wrapped around his slim waist and a black t-shirt as he made his way first into the kitchen to get himself a cold glass of water only to be caught by Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki had woken up early today because he had to come up with some good cheesy pick up lines for work that day, he had only heard the shower run briefly to tell him that Kain was awake as well. He just pulled on his black slack pants which where really hard to wear during the summers heat and a white button up t-shirt with a red clip on tie. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen hoping to make breakfast for Kain this morning but caught Kain pulling out a bottle of water and chugged it down as his reddish brown hair clung to his face and neck, all he had on to cover himself up was a white towel that just reached above his knees and a black t-shirt that clung to his body not leaving a lot to his imagination on how well fit he was. A heated blush came onto his face as looked away quickly before Kain could see it. "Morning." He said clearing his voice. Then an idea popped into his head as a smile came onto his lips, he had to practice the lines anyway so why not on Kain? Well he was planning on flirting with him anyway but why not earlier then the others? "What's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he walked closer then Kain might have liked.

Kain looked at him for a moment then remembered about that today was the day of cheesy pick up lines at work. "How about saying it like this Tsuzuki," he said as he two moved closer to his face so that their bodies where almost touching. "What's a nice boy like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" Tsuzuki blushed slightly and started to laugh.

"Good one!" Tsuzuki smiled looking into Kain's eyes.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe the ones I've heard. Or the ones people have tried on me." It almost looked like Kain was about to laugh, almost, but a true smile did come onto his soft looking pink lips.

"I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away." He said as he moved even closer. A small blush came onto Kain's cheeks as he looked away. "I really do like it when you smile." Tsuzuki reinsured him that he really did like his smile and not some pick up line.

They got their stuff together and went to work to see everyone laughing and flirting with each other. Tsuzuki smiled happily as he bounded away to the others leaving Kain to sneak away to their office, he didn't feel like flirting. Just not in the mood at the moment. He stayed closed to the wall making no sudden movements as he made his way into the office, he knew about the thing about people smelling fear and wasn't going to take any chances on them finding him out. He let out a long sigh once he shut the door then went to work. It didn't take long before the door was hurled opened reviling Tsuzuki and the twins. "There you are Kainie!" The girls shouted as they walked into the room.

Just remembering that it was the pick up line day, again, Kain quickly came up with, "Oh my. Did the room just get brighter? It must have been these lovely angels that have graced me with their presents!" He faked smiled; they came in right as he had finished his paper work along with a few of Tsuzuki's files.

"Oh Kainie." The girls blushed.

"Yeah don't call be that." Kain said seriously.

The girls ignored his comment about him not liking his new nickname. "So Kainie what are you doing at three in the morning tomorrow?" Yuma asked with a wink.

"In my bed with out you." Kain said knowing better then to say as to them being together that night for they would hold him to it.

"Aww you're no fun Kainie." They both pouted.

"Stop calling me that." He growled with the fake smile still on his face.

"So angels why don't we all go out to eat for lunch?" Tsuzuki asked trying to get them off the topic of Kain's strangely fun to say nickname.

"That sounds like fun!" They shouted as they pulled Kain out of his chair and out to the human town.

They all arrived at a little coffee shop that Kain found quite relaxing. The people who owned the shop was an old couple who kept to themselves but had open minds bring up conversations that oddly didn't seem to faze anyone. Kain had ordered a hamburger with fries and a coke; the girl had a coke and a salad, while Tsuzuki had ordered three different slices of pie. "Really. Is all that you eat sweets?" Kain asked as Tsuzuki was about to dive into the sweetness of a hot fudge brownie pie.

"Sweets are what keep me happy all the time!" Was Tsuzuki's answer as he started to eat.

"I bet if you had a chance you would marry an apple pie." Kain smiled.

"It wouldn't work out Kainie. He would eat it and be countable as a murder." Saya said with a giggle as she ate a cucumber.

Tsuzuki pouted but thought about it, she was right in a funny way. "Well I bet you taste better then the sweets." He said with out thinking completely catching Kain off guard. Kain didn't know how to respond to that, his face heated slightly but not enough for anyone to notice with his tan skin. Tsuzuki didn't even catch what he said until after he had said it.

"Does Kainie have no come back?" Yuma asked as they looked over at Kain.

"I don't think I would taste as good as your heavenly chocolate covered lips." Kain said in a cool voice.

"Very nice Kainie." Yuma said as she ruffled his hair.

The rest of the day went off with out a hitch. The next few days where quite until Chief Konoe came into Tsuzuki and Kain's office with a job.

"You want Kain to do what...?" Tsuzuki asked turning in his chair.


	4. Late Nights

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Late Nights_**

"You want Kain to do what...?" Tsuzuki asked turning in his chair to face Chief Konoe.

"A mission with you Tsuzuki at a private high school to seduce the gym teacher who we believe is possessed by a blood devouring middle class demon. We need you to find out its name so we can properly depose of it." Konoe said as he tossed Kain the file on the case only to have Tsuzuki steal it away from him.

"You want him to sleep with a guy for his first mission with us?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked through the papers only to be smacked upside the head by Kain who took back the file to look over.

"I'm fine with that. Tsuzuki I do things that a lot of people don't want to do but in doing this I make the world slightly safer by getting rid of these threats." Kain said flipping a paper over to see the next. Tsuzuki stayed quiet, he was doing it for the same reason. If they had asked this of him he more then likely would have done it so that no one else would become a victim to that beast.

"The both of you will be leaving tonight. It's a high class case so keep on track." Kain handed Tsuzuki the papers after he had finished reading them. "Tsuzuki, you will be the art teacher and the health teacher while Kain will be enrolled into the school. You have two gym periods and a health class so it doesn't look as strange if the both of you talk to each other then the fact that you'll both be sharing a room at the school."

"Why a health and art teacher?" Tsuzuki asked looking up.

"Art teacher because in that school they mostly work on the human anatomy and the health teacher just came along with it seeing how they don't have one because the other one had been killed. His main arteries brutally slashed ." Konoe said before he left the room.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tsuzuki asked looking over at Kain after seeing what the last health teacher had looked like.

"Even if I didn't want to I would still do it." Kain told him.

"Oh and don't forget to bring back souvenirs." Konoe said sticking his head back in before he left once more.

Before they left Kain had to get a couple of the schools uniforms along with his books and a car that they would be using for the time being. Night came a little quicker as they headed north to the private school. Kain watched out the window as the town faded and they headed into dense forests leading to the school, Tsuzuki looked over at him as Kain's eyes began to droop slightly. "You know you can go to sleep. I'll wake you once we get there." Tsuzuki said trying to get his younger partner to get some rest before they arrived. "You're young you need your rest."

"I swear Tsuzuki if you say anything about me being young or a kid I will hit you." Kain growled out looking at Tsuzuki's reflection in the glass window. "Do you mind if I roll the window down a bit?" Tsuzuki nodded as he went on holding his tongue, Kain could hit really hard when he was mad.

Tree, tree, tree, sign 'five miles till ST. Davis's Private High School', tree, tree, tree, two miles to go, tree, tree, tree, rock, and then they where there!

Kain jumped out of the car as soon as Tsuzuki put the car into park. He needed to stretch his legs, he hated be cramped in a car for too long. Outside waiting for them was a tall slender woman who had dirty blond hair. "Welcome to ST. Davis's Private High School. If you will follow me I'll show you around and where you will be staying." She smiled at them, only eyeing them once she saw their eye color.

She led them around getting everyone who saw them to whisper. Both Kain and Tsuzuki had really good hearing so they caught most of what they said. "Here is the main hall where you can order up some food or you can come down and socialize with your peers and students. There is the pool which is opened to everyone after three o' clock." She said pointing to a large doom shaped building. "It has a sauna and a hot tub. There is the gym," she pointed out. How could they miss it? It was the huge building with the words '**GYM**' written on it in bold letters, "which also is where the art room is. And here is your place." She said pointing to a one leveled apartment on the outskirts of the school grounds.

"We get this place?" Tsuzuki asked as he stared at it. It was only a one leveled apartment but it looked rather interesting with one side of the roof higher then the other. It also had wide bay windows to show the well furnished insides.

"Yup it's all yours!" She said with a happy grin. "Well I best be on my way. Mr. Tsuzuki you can come and see me whenever you have any questions. Bye now." She said as she walked away.

"I can't believe Tatsumi would get this place for us." Tsuzuki said in amazement as they walked inside the apartment.

"Why doesn't he do this normally?" Kain asked going into one of the rooms claiming it as his own.

"No way! Tatsumi is a penny pincher! He hates spending money."

Kain didn't say anything more as he put away some of his clothes and uniforms. He closed his door as he got into one of them seeing how it was required for all students to be in uniforms until the weekends. Then it was their choice but seeing how that day was a Monday he best not tempt anything on his first day. He walked out of the room finishing tying up his black tie. Tsuzuki just looked up from his place on the couch from watching T.V. and gaped. Kain had on navy blue slacks with black socks, a white flannel t-shirt, a matching navy blue overcoat, and a black tie. With still commonly worn wrist bands, one being a white skull with a rose through its eye and the other being a red pentagram and his black leather dog collar. He had started wearing it after his first day. Thoughts sprung up in Tsuzuki's head as well as somewhere else on his body on how he could put that dog collar to use.

"Stop thinking about me like that you pervert." Kain said with his gold eye's closed pulling on the tie.

"All I was thinking is that you looked good in the uniform." Tsuzuki smiled meekly. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to be seen so that people can weaken their guard around me so I can get information." He said as he pulled on the standard black dress shoes.

"Okay." Tsuzuki said quietly then shouted out before Kain shut the door, "Bring me back some sweets!"

Kain walked around the school grounds being stopped from time to time by a few giggling girls who where dared from their friends to talk to the handsome new student. "So what classes do you have?" Squeaked out a shy girl as they followed him to the cafeteria. She had dark brown hair that hid over her cherubic baby face.

"For my first hour I have gym, second I have English, creative writing, AP physics, health, then gym again." He faked smiled at them as he paid for a cheese cake and two brownies.

"I have creative writing and health with you." Her face lit up when he turned his smile her way.

"That's wonderful!" He said with fake joy in his voice. 'God that made me sound gay… and I did that way to well.' Well he didn't have anything against these girls but there was too many people around with their emotions coming right at him like a fat woman to chocolate who hadn't eaten for the last hour.

"Don't you have a sweet tooth." One of them, the leader, said as she glanced down at the plate.

"They aren't for me they're for my room mate." He said as he started out on his way, he felt like he was about to throw up. All eyes where on him and he could feel and practically see what they all wanted to do to him. "Well I gotta go, see you girls around." He said with a wave as he ran off. He didn't want them to see where he was staying so that they wouldn't decide to randomly come over and see him.

He ran quickly into the house tossing Tsuzuki his sweets. "You okay Kain?" He asked as he watched Kain quickly run into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He heard him throwing up into the toilet. "Kain what happened?!"

"Way too many people..." Kain mumbled out before throwing up his breakfast.

Tsuzuki woke up early this morning, not only to find his classroom but he wanted to make breakfast for Kain for his first day at the school. He jumped filled with joy over to the oven as he started to make pancakes. He started mixing the egg with the powdery substance of pancake mix. He loved to cook but he'd admit a few of his old partners left him because of his cooking. They where just so jealous of his cooking skills!

Kain woke up to his nose burning; he sneezed then shook his head moving over to the bathroom that connected Tsuzuki and his room together. He took a quick shower then pulled on the uniform. He walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen to grab an apple but saw Tsuzuki who smiled at him with a huge grin on his face. "What have you been up too?" Kain asked with an eyebrow raised taking a step back.

"I made you breakfast! Come sit!" He said as he pushed Kain down into a chair.

He looked at the burnt things in front of him with the awful smelling black colored food. "You want me to eat this?" Kain asked looking up at Tsuzuki who smiled while he nodded. 'I don't want to make him sad so, here it goes. Please God don't let me die, again!' Kain thought as he took a small bite of the food. Its terrible taste coating his mouth as it went down scratching his throat. He sprung up from his seat and went for the fridge chugging down the whole carton of orange juice until it was empty.

"Kainie didn't like my food...?" Tsuzuki asked with tears coming into the corners of his eye's. Shit what was Kain supposed to do now? He hated to see Tsuzuki sad. "Its alright, it requires a certain taste to appreciate my food." He said in a snobby tone as he started to eat the burnt pancakes, or that's what he thought they where.

'He must have an indestructible stomach, or dead taste buds.' Kain thought as he grabbed an apple biting into its crisp being lavishing his tongue in its sweetness. "Well, I'll see you later." Kain said as he walked out of the apartment and onto the school grounds. He set up his shield so that he couldn't be as affected from their emotions. He walked into the gym and went to the locker room, they had already assigned for him near the teachers office. In the locker were the standard gym clothes of the school. He took off the hot uniform and pulled on the gym clothes that where; a white t-shirt, and navy blue short. In Kain's opinion they where rather short and uncomfortably tight in the groin area.

Kain walked out onto the gym floor catching the eye of the gym teacher. "So you're the new student." He asked.

'God you dumb oaf. Stare directly at my dick, that doesn't scream pedophile.' Kain thought with disgust seeing his thoughts as the gym teacher continued to stare at his crotch. "Yeah I am, the name is Kain." He said nodding his head making the teacher look at his face. God did this man reek of fast food, sweat, and late nights of child porn.

"Bloodstone, nice name." He smiled crookedly as he looked at Kain. "I like you kid. You actually get here ahead of time; you can just run laps around the gym until I say otherwise." Kain nodded and started to run around the gym, slowly other students started to run along side him. Kain was happy that he was wearing shorts for the breeze that came from the wind of him running. But God where these shorts tight!

Tsuzuki came into the gym with his class, they settled down to the side pulling out sketchbooks and pencils setting up stands for the few who needed them. Tsuzuki looked over at Kain who was still running laps around the place sweat just barley noticed on his body. "How long have you been running Kain?" He asked when Kain ran past him.

"Since I left the apartment." Kain told him once he passed again. Tsuzuki's jaw dropped, he looked at his watch it had been two hours since then. 'Damn that boy has stamina.' Other thoughts popped into his mind at the thought of Kain's stamina in bed.

Kain ran over to him and stood in front of him jogging in place before he smacked Tsuzuki upside the head with out anyone noticing then ran off. "Alright class, today we will be doing floor hockey so get onto four teams of five." Said the gym teacher who started to walk over to Tsuzuki.

"Since today is the first day of the new semester, I want everyone to choose one person from the gym to be their model. You all already know who does and who doesn't want to be modeled so chose and get on your way of sketching. Oh and only one person per model." That made the class groan then spring on him asking if they could have Kain as their model.

"Yo Mr. Tsuzuki nice to meet you. I'm Shojo." He said extending his hand to Tsuzuki who took it. "Well I hope we get along well, but I have to get back to my paperwork." He said holding up his clipboard.

"I hope for that too." Tsuzuki half smiled turning to watch Kain. 'I don't like this.' Tsuzuki thought pulling out his own sketchbook sketching Kain as he moved forward with the puck heading towards the others goal. Kain looked like a natural at sports, the way he moved was so graceful like the trees swaying in the wind of a light breeze.

The day went by quickly and now it was time for health class. 'This is going to be fun.' Tsuzuki thought as he watched Kain walk into the room surrounded by girls. He couldn't even sit a next to any guys only the girls or they would attack, no literally attack them! They would start clawing them! So Kain sat surrounded by all girls in the corner of class. "Alright class quiet down. Lets start today on chapter two page sixty-nine." That got some kids to snicker as they pulled out their books. "Yeah, yeah I know about that." He sighed. They turned thorough the pages talking about the human body and what happens when they get older. He watched as Kain turned around talking to a girl who was blushing then after a moment Kain turned around raising his hand. "What is it Kain?"

"I have a question. Do you want to go out with me?" Everyone went silent as the question actually sunk into Kain's brain. "Wait..." He blushed deeply. "Um ignore that question." He said as he sunk down into his seat as everyone started to laugh. Tsuzuki cleared his throat blushing at what he asked knowing that he really wasn't asking and was just repeating the question the girl had asked seeing how embarrassed she was, taking a guess she wasn't asking himself out but Kain.

After the class he saw Kain talking to the girl as a sad look crossed her face but Kain kissed her forehead making her blush even more. He walked over to him as Kain started his way back to the gym room. "So what you say to her?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I told her that I'm not looking to go out with anyone. But I think she's really cute." He said in a cold voice as he went into the gym room getting ready to change. Kain was used to letting people down when it came to them asking him out, it didn't faze him anymore. The gym call was the same as it had been from the begging and Kain didn't really mind all that much. As long as he was doing something physical he was happy, and he really was happy.

Tsuzuki smiled as he went along making the sketches. Kain did seem brighter then the ones he had gotten when Kain was with him in their office. He liked to see Kain smiling, it really was breath taking.

Since their first day had ended so satisfactorily Kain told Tsuzuki that he would make them dinner seeing how Tsuzuki had attempted to make them breakfast. Kain was at least a descent cook, seeing how he had to fend for himself with his family he learned quickly to make wonderful tasting home cooked meals, unlike Tsuzuki. He had already gone to the store buying the ingredients he needed to make for dinner he was going to make mahi with sage-browned butter.

He chopped the sage and melted the butter over medium heat in a heavy skillet until it began to foam then removed the heat carefully stirring in the chopped sage and poured in two tablespoons of lemon juice. Once he was done with that he kept it warm by putting the stove heat on low and went to the fish. He seasoned it with salt and pepper and drizzled it with olive oil. He heated the large skillet over medium heat, added the fish and cooked for three minutes on each side. Right about then Tsuzuki came into the apartment with a sigh, it was his first day and already he had papers to correct. He smelled the air and went straight to the kitchen where Kain was pouring the butter mixture over the fish.

"That smells heavenly!" Tsuzuki said as he pulled down some plates for them to use. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I can when I want to." Kain said as he picked up one of the fishes and cut into the tender meat. "I don't really like fish all that much but I haven't cooked it in a long time, plus its still meat so I don't care all that much."

"Thank you for dinner." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Anytime." Kain told him as they sat down.


	5. Caught Red Handed

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Caught Red Handed_**

It had been a few days since their arrival at ST. Davis and Shojo the gym teacher had shown interest in Kain having him do private training sessions with him and going out to lunch, as he put it as a way to show his appertain for working so hard. It was at the end of the day and class had just ended when Shojo approached Kain in the locker room, Kain had just gotten out of the shower. "Look Kain. I was wondering."' Shojo said as he moved closer to Kain, all he had on was a small towel. "Well I can tell you like me." Kain was now pinned against a locker his hands at his side as Shojo had his hands on either side of Kain's face. Kain pulled on a fake look of embarrassment and managed to blush, making Shojo smile as he leaned in to kiss Kain on the lips.

Kain let him kiss him acting like he enjoyed it, his hands gripped at the sleek metal of the lockers behind him as Shojo's hands went down Kain's chest lightly gripping the towel. Shojo smirked as a dazed look was on Kain's face; he let the towel fall to the ground his hands lightly touching his half erected boyhood trying to bring it to full length. Kain flinched slightly but relaxed when he brought his lips to his neck, that was all he needed to do to make Kain hard.

Tsuzuki waited outside the locker room for a few minuets, in seeing that neither Kain nor Shojo came out of the locker room he could only assume that he had taken the bait. "Sick bastared." He thought as he went back to the apartment.

Shojo slowly stroked Kain as he brought his erected lower body closer to Kain rubbing himself on his leg. "W-what if we get caught?" Kain asked his breath came out short coming close to his point.

He thought about it for a moment then smiled as he kissed Kain on the lips. "Then why don't we come to my apartment? I live there alone, and you can stay over night." Kain nodded turning around to pull his clothes on but felt something hard rub up against his ass as Shojo's hands held his hips. "Sorry, couldn't hold back."

Shojo drove Kain to the apartment he shared with Tsuzuki so that he could get some clothes to change into. "So did he take the bait?" Tsuzuki asked. Shojo had waited out in the car.

"Yeah. He told me to tell you that I'm spending the night over at some of my friends place. I'll be back either tomorrow or Sunday." Kain said as he packed up some clothes. "I'll call you later." He said as he left.

"See you later then." Tsuzuki said as he left. He felt alone in the apartment all by his lonesome.

Kain sat blushing in the car silently. Shojo smiled over at him placing his hand on Kain's knee rubbing up to his thigh. 'Man this guy is freaky.' Kain thought still in embarrassed mode. They reached Shojo's single apartment, Kain didn't have any time to look around for as soon as they walked into the apartment Shojo had pinned him to a wall kissing him excessively on his lips and neck finding that Kain liked it when he did that. His lips crushed down on his while he pressed his body to his then moved them to the floor. 'He doesn't waste anytime now does he?' Kain through forcing out moans when Shojo grabbed him forcing their clothes off.

"Take your clothes off." Shojo huffed out as he took off his own clothes irritated that he couldn't get his pants button off. Kain nodded taking his clothes off, you got to remember it was his job to technically have sex with these people. But he never let them release inside of him. He learned a spell before he started taking these jobs on how to stop someone from reaching their release but still have the illusion of reaching it. He wasn't going to let some guy blow off his little soldiers in his ass. Kain did as he was told and was jumped on by the older man who bit his neck and shoulders with no mercy getting close to drawing blood, Kain wouldn't mind but the mans teeth where so dull and the constant gnawing only made his skin raw. "Turn around." Shojo wasn't asking for anything going at Kain like a wolf to raw meat.

Shojo didn't wait as he grabbed his shoulders forcing him onto his hands and knees spreading his legs apart. 'I already hate the man.' Kain thought with a frown but still went along.

Tsuzuki flipped through the channels trying to get his mind off of Kain, it wasn't working. He was nerves on how everything was going; he knew that Kain couldn't die again unless he was burned in a strong heat that no human, and not a lot of demons, can make. But he was still giving his body away for the good of everyone else. Images popped into Tsuzuki's head as he thought of what could be happening driving him insane with both the slight arousal of imaging Kain naked, sweating, and moaning, but infuriated him to think he was under some possessed guys body:

_Kain looked away shyly as he sat on the other mans bed. Shojo smirked as he walked over to Kain taking his chin in his hand moving his face up so he could look him in the face as he bent down taking those sweet looking lips in a lip lock with his own then moved Kain to lay back on the bed. Shojo's hands worked Kain's clothes off then worked on his own. He positioned himself over Kain who looked away then a painful gasp came out of his lips as Shojo pushed himself into Kain's entrance. Looks of pain crossed Kain's face but then went into enjoyment as both their bodies started to get sweaty from their friction--..._

Tsuzuki was brought out of his thoughts when the phone started to ring. He shook his head clearing away the thoughts that angered and aroused him before he answered the phone and in a slightly depressed voice said, "Hello?"

"You sound depressed Tsuzuki, what's up?" He heard Kain's voice from the other end of the phone making his nerves thoughts about him being harmed vanished being replaced with happiness washing over him.

"Kain! How are you calling?" He asked thinking about it.

"I'm using Shojo's phone, he's asleep right now and he sleeps like a rock." Tsuzuki looked over at the clock, eleven at night. "He's planning on taking me to a secluded forest trail. Tag along behind, this is the place that they have found all the dead bodies."

"You ready for all of this?"

"Yup I'm ready to die another time." Came a somewhat heh sigh. They both hung up the phones; Kain crawled back over to the sleeping Shojo going back to the edge of the bed where he felt the most comfortable.

It was morning now and Kain was making them eggs. "Well aren't you usefully." Shojo smiled coming up behind Kain.

Kain looked back at him with a smile as he continued to make the eggs. "What kind of eggs do you like?"

"Scrambled."

They finished their breakfast and took a shower together where Shojo got frisky once more, then they headed out to the park for a morning jog. The car ride was quite because Kain didn't want to interrupt the relaxing silence, mostly he was wondering if Tsuzuki was already on their tail. He put his car in park as he dragged Kain along after him into the dense forest jogging deep within where no one traveled to. "This way." Shojo said jogging beside Kain deeper into the forest with his hand in his light morning jog jacket. That didn't seem particular at all to anyone.

Tsuzuki couldn't sleep all that well that night so he stood up eating, but even his sweets seemed sour to him at that moment. Now he was tailing after his partner and the pedophile. He kept behind the trees but one moment he looked away they where gone. "Ah shit!" Tsuzuki cursed looking around then started jogging off in the direction he thought that they had taken. He had been having a pretty hard time following after them, they had so much damn energy in the accursed morning!

Kain felt Tsuzuki's presence fading as they ran deeper, why was he putting more space between them? He must have had a good reason... why did he have the feeling he was chasing after somebody who had sweets on hand? He shook his head as he noticed that Shojo wasn't by his side anymore but behind him as well as his feet had stopped thudding against the forest floor. He turned around catching Shojo with his hands grasping a large butcher knife that he held above his head with an insane look held in his eye's as he brought it down onto his shoulder. Blood sprayed out from his gaping wound as he fell to his knees, he glared up at Shojo with his gold eye's. Those eyes made him take a step back wiping the smirk from his lips but regain his cool when he brought down the butcher knife once more into his other shoulder twisting it so it went towards the base of his stomach.

Blood spilled out of the sides of his mouth as he fell backwards onto the dirt trail his eye's watching the clouded sky of early morning grey. Shojo placed his body over Kain's as he looked him in the eye, his pants growing. "I'm sorry Kainie, but I need my blood." He said as he ran his tongue up from the bottom of his chin up to his mouth and over his lips as he unzipped his pants. "But I can always send you to the next world fulfilled." He smirked working on Kain's pants zipper and button. Kain just spit blood in his face, he had sliced his tendons and he couldn't move now even though he wanted to. Shojo wiped the blood filled spit out of his face then stabbed down with the knife into the pit of his stomach making him cough up more blood, he tilted his head to the side so not to drown himself in his own blood. "Do you have any last words?"

Kain's eyes looked at him as his head slowly turned with them to look him in the eye. His mouth opened and his voice came out strong and loud. "TSUZUKI!" He shouted for his partner making the birds around them fly into the air.

Shojo just looked down at him. "Why scream out the art teachers name? Where you doing him as well? More then likely, you both did share a apartment together... You whore!" He shouted jealousy held in his possessed eyes as he thrusted himself into Kain once more, he got in a few more good thrusts before he stopped listening to everything around them. He heard someone talking.

Tsuzuki had followed Kain's voice and signals of distress to where they where the birds just happen to show him the way a little bit better. "I humbly call upon the 12 Gods who protect me... blade of air, steel of sky, fangs of silver-white... I summon thee, Byakko!" Tsuzuki yelled out as air burst from all around him soon forming a huge white tiger behind him. The white tiger attacked Shojo off of Kain throwing him into a tree. Tsuzuki ran over to Kain pulling him up into his arm's. "Kain are you alright?!"

"Just peachy." Kain said in a dull voice his bright gold eyes loosing color quickly.

"Byakko! Destroy him!" Tsuzuki hissed out in dislike to the man. The tiger sank its fangs into his body then threw him from side to side. The only think Kain could remember was Tsuzuki's worried face fading into darkness, his lips moving but making no noise.

Kain tilted his head to the side groaning softly out in pain, even though he was dead already he could still feel pain, no one could escape that. He opened his yellow eye's to see brown hair laying on the side of his bed. "Tsuz...?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He sat up in the bed as a whimper of pain came out of his chest, he rolled closer to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked really cute, his face was relaxed but still held fear for his partner. His lips where slightly opened as his hair covered most of his face. Kain swept away the stray strands of brown hair out of his face, he didn't want to wake him and he couldn't move so he might as well sit there quietly and let Tsuzuki get some rest. It had looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep that night, Kain's fingers rubbed the back of Tsuzuki's head making him move his head more towards Kain's body soon resting on his lap. 'This isn't going to look awkward when someone walks in.' He thought as he continued to rub Tsuzuki's head and under his chin, but he didn't really care.

Tsuzuki woke slightly feeling someone scratch the back of his head and under his chin, it felt really good but who could be doing it? Watari? No he would have woken him up instead of letting him sleep. Tatsumi? He would let him sleep but he would have woken him up anyway to do his paperwork so not to fall behind again. Well whoever was doing it had the touch of a God! God... "Kain?" Tsuzuki asked opening his violet eye's to look up into gold ones. "Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted happily jumping onto Kain pinning him down onto the bed. A whimper of pain escaped from Kain when Tsuzuki pressed his body down onto his own.

"Crap. Sorry Kain." Tsuzuki said hearing the whimper, he just held his body over Kain's for a moment slowly thinking of a way to get off him with out further injuring him then he already had. Kain just laid there with his eye's closed and Tsuzuki on top of him, he would have felt annoyed because of him just doing that without thinking but he felt really... relaxed at that moment. Having Tsuzuki's body over his was calming and so was his scent, he just stayed there breathing in his smell. "Okay I'm going to move now." Tsuzuki said as he quickly got off making it less painful for Kain as possible. Kain almost let out a whimper for the loss of warmth that he had caused to come over him just by being on top of him. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Kain nodded his head trying to form the words of the food that he wanted but nothing came out. "Right, Watari said you wouldn't be able to talk for a few hours since he hit your voice box." Tsuzuki said as he hanged his head. "I should have been there, but I got lost. I'm sorry." He said in a depressed voice only making Kain get out of the bed to walk over to him placing his forehead on his shoulder. Tsuzuki was still a good few inches to a foot taller then Kain was. "Kain...?" Tsuzuki asked in surprise at Kain's actions. Kain's hands held onto his sleeves as a child would do, all Tsuzuki did was circle his arms around him. Kain hated it when people said sorry or felt bad about themselves, but mostly when they felt sad or apologized to him. One it was degrading for them to do to him, and two, he never really had anyone ever say it to him.

"Tsuz..." Kain said again before he hit Tsuzuki upside the head.

"Oww what was that for?" Tsuzuki asked as he rubbed his head only to see Kain smiling at him before he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Tsuzuki, I hope you're not bothering Kain. he needs his rest and you should be doing your paperwork on that case." Tatsumi said as he walked into the room with a plater of fruit and little beef treats. "Here is something for you to eat Kain, and here is your paperwork." He placed the plater on Kain's lap and then handed him some papers.

"Tatsumi, he just got attacked and you want him to do paperwork? You're so mean Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried.

"Tsuzuki don't baby him. Everyone gets attacked on the job. And being attacked sexually or with a knife makes no difference." He said as he got up. "I'll keep Saya and Yuma away from here so you can get your work done and get better." Kain nodded his head as a thank you and started to eat.

Tsuzuki sighed as he sat down on the end of the bed doing his own work while Kain ate all of the meat treats. "Kain you should eat the fruit, its good for you." Kain just shook his head. "Kain eat the fruit." Tsuzuki said seriously but still got a no from Kain. He moved towards him picking up the fruit and trying to put it in Kain's mouth who only shut it and moved his head away. "Eat it." He grabbed Kain's head and tried to pry open his mouth open. Tsuzuki thought about it then smirked making Kain nerves. He bent over and started to nuzzle into Kain's neck softly sucking making Kain's whimper trying to keep his mouth shut but opened it to let out a soft moan. Tsuzuki didn't notice as he bit harder into his neck while his hand went down Kain's chest and stomach going to to the risen part of Kain's pants.

"T-Tsuz..." Kain moaned raising his hips, his pants where getting extremely tight. Tsuzuki bit harder on his neck making him gasp, that was when Tsuzuki popped the fruit into his mouth making him eat it. Kain glared at him with a heated blush while Tsuzuki cleared his throat.


	6. Sunny Resort

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Sunny Resort_**

It had been a couple of weeks now since their first mission and things between Kain and Tsuzuki had been going very well! Kain wasn't snapping so much at Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki was getting some of his work done. It was Friday night now and Kain had gone out for some time alone, Tsuzuki didn't mind that much. He was a growing boy and he did need his space from everyone and everything once in awhile. He had been going out a lot for the past couple of days, saying that nothing had happened. "I wonder when Kain is going to come home." Tsuzuki sighed eating a slice of cake only to look up when the door opened. "Well speak of the devil himself." Tsuzuki smiled as Kain walked in hanging up his coat on the coat rack near the door.

"Yo Tsuzuki." Kain said as he sat a next to him on the floor stealing a bit of cake that he had on the fork. "Not bad." He said as he wiped the frosting off his lip then sucked on it.

'Damn you Kain.' Tsuzuki cursed in his head as he watched. "So where did you go tonight?"

"That would be none of your business." Kain said as he leaned over Tsuzuki's lap to take another bite of his cake but was pushed into Tsuzuki's hard lap when he laid his body over his. "W-what are you doing Tsuzuki?!" Kain asked as his face started to flare.

"Come on tell me." He said rubbing the back of Kain's head. "If you don't tell me I won't let you up." Tsuzuki smiled as he pushed down harder, he knew he was hard from having contact with Kain and watching him eat and lick the frosting off his finger but he didn't care. He nuzzled his nose into his back, did he smell like perfume? "Kain why do you smell like perfume?"

Kain tensed and finally sighed, "I went on a date with a girl. Her name is Izaura and we're kinda going out." Kain said when Tsuzuki let him up. Kain watched Tsuzuki's facial expression closely, it look like it didn't sink in until a moment later then he saw; surprise, hurt, sadness, and a flash of anger.

"How long?" Tsuzuki asked, no emotion was held in his voice. It sounded cold to Kain, he wasn't used to this from his older partner.

"One week. She'd like to meet you." Tsuzuki just nodded. "She wants to take us to her dad resort so pack your bags." Kain said still watching, it was hurting him on the inside to see Tsuzuki look like that he didn't even make eye contact with him. "She'll pick us up tomorrow morning so be ready." Kain said with his head down as he lifted himself up off the floor moving himself into his room. He stayed there looking at the ceiling seeing violet orbs looks so sad at him, he heard Tsuzuki finally get up from his spot on the floor walk to the kitchen, wash his plate, then went into the bathroom turning the shower on. Kain rolled around on his bed before he got up starting to pack up his bags to get ready for tomorrow for when she came over to pick them up.

Tsuzuki stripped out of his clothes and walked into the steaming shower of hot water. Kain was dating someone now, what was he supposed to do or say? Things had just started to go right for the both of them, they seemed so much closer and he was about to take things with Kain to the next step. His mind went blank as the water beat down on his tense body. Kain was a big boy he could make his own choices and he's allowed to be with whom ever he wanted to be with. He should just give up... tears started to weld up in his eye's as he stared at his feet blurring his vision. "No!" Tsuzuki growled out as he slammed his fist into the wall the water still coming down over his adult body. "I will not give up on him. I love Kain and I'm not going to give him to some girl." He growled out softly, "I hope you're ready for a fight Izaura because I can make him happier then you ever can."

Kain woke up early like he normally did but instead of his usual nightmares he was cursed to see the sadness filled in purple eye's watching everything he did. He pushed himself out of bed then made it as he walked into the bathroom locking the door and turning the shower on. There was nothing Kain could do now. He took a cold shower it was still hot where they lived do to the summer, it didn't take long for him to finish up. He got out of the shower drying himself off and pulling on his clothes.

He had on a Tripp black zipper long sleeved shirt, his Slipknot wrist band on his left wrist, black silk boxers, Tripp black and red triple X zip-off pants, a black four ringed wristband on his right wrist, long black socks, and he pulled on his long black riot boots. He didn't care that they where heavy and hot but that they where cool and they where his kind of fashion. He combed his hair back his slick reddish brown hair clung to his neck as his bangs where combed back leaving his forehead open so that his gold eye's could be seen. He also put in a gold ear ring into his left ear. "Time to make breakfast." he said with a sigh as he left the bathroom going to the kitchen.

Tsuzuki jumped out of bed when he awoke, pulling on his clothes he made his way to the kitchen where he smelled food being made. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kain, he looked so fucking cool!! He made a mental note to draw that look of Kain in his sketchbook later, right now he wanted to mess with him. He walked up behind Kain placing his arm's around his waist. "Good morning Kain." He said as he placed his head on top of Kain's ignoring that his hair was still wet.

Kain tensed but slightly relaxed knowing it was Tsuzuki and he seemed happy now. "Good morning to you too Tsuzuki. Do you have your things packed?" He heard a sigh from Tsuzuki which meant a yes and continued to cook only to stop when Tsuzuki's hands rubbed his chest then down to his stomach where his fingers slipped into his pants and beneath Kain's silk boxers. His breath caught in his throat as he feels Tsuzuki's long fingers play with his happy trail fuzz going lower to softly stroke the base of his hardening dick. He swallows hard as his eye's closed moving back into Tsuzuki's grasp. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the smell of the food stating to burn. "Shit!" He cursed at the browning meat that started to look a little too crisp.

Tsuzuki smiled as he took a step back watching Kain trying to save the sausage that he was cooking. He moved over to the table sitting down, he was going to enjoy their time together a lot more now. Kain came over to the table, a blush still on his face, as he placed out the food and slightly burnt sausage and a bit of cake from the night before. They made their plates but while Kain was eating Tsuzuki pulled Kain over so that he was half laying in his lap. "Tsuzuki what are you doing?" Kain asked his face heating up again.

"Just trying to make you a little more comfortable." He said as he started to play with Kain's hair now that it had dried. Kain's eyes dropped slightly as Tsuzuki started to scratch behind his ear, if he had a tail it would have been wagging at that moment. Tsuzuki started to feed himself and Kain.

Kain's eyes where shut and Tsuzuki could feel his heart beating quickly in his lap, Tsuzuki gazed down at Kain's lips. They had just had the last bit of the cake that he had yesterday and Kain had some of the frosting on the corner of his mouth. Kain was really relaxed laying on Tsuzuki he was really comfortable. Tsuzuki leaned down about to lick the frosting up when a knock came from the door, he had to quickly jump back before Kain smashed his face into his own. Kain got up and went to the door opening it with a smile, but he could tell it wasn't a real one that he barley saw. A girl jumped into his arm's nuzzling her face into his chest.

"It's good to see you Kainie!" She squealed looking up into his eye's. "Oh you got some frosting your lip. I'll get it." She said as she licked up the frosting that Tsuzuki was going to get then snuck her tongue into Kain's mouth as they kissed. Tsuzuki looked away as a soft growl came out, how dare she lick up the frosting he was going to lick at! And how dare she kiss him, and not just kiss him but french kiss him in his presence! "You must be Tsuzuki. Its nice to finally meet you." She said smiling. "Kainie talks about you all the time its nice to finally meet you. He talks about you so much its almost like he's talking about a lover! But I'm Kainie's lover." She said getting back in Kain's arms, Kain just looked away blushing slightly.

Tsuzuki looked up and looked over at Kain completely ignoring the girl, but she didn't notice. "He talks about me huh. What does he say?"

"Ah none of this. We better get going." Kain said as he picked up his bags and tossed Tsuzuki his own and started to push Izaura out the door. Outside waiting for them was a long black limo.

"Well lets get in!" She chirped first shoving Kain in so she could have him at an angle so she could sit between his legs and still be on the seats, Tsuzuki sat on the other side looking out the window.

"So how did you two meet?" Tsuzuki asked not looking at them.

"Kainie and I met at a Three Days Grace concert. We started talking and everything went off with out a hitch!" She said nuzzling into Kain's chest, he just let out a low grumble that sounded like a purr. "When he asked me out I was so freaked!" Tsuzuki just nodded slowly not really caring what she had to say.

He looked over at Kain who seemed to be dozing off. "Did you get any sleep last night Kain?" He asked seeing how his eye's closed and didn't reopen.

"Huh...?" Kain asked rising his head looking around. "No I didn't."

"Then why don't you get some sleep Sweetie? We'll keep it down for you." Izaura giggled. Tsuzuki nodded with her for the first time, Kain was going to need his rest for the 'fun' that he was going to have with him.

It had been a good three hours since Kain had fallen asleep and Izaura wanted to play with him a little bit more. "God he is a deep sleeper." She said as she poked his cheek.

"It's good for him. He doesn't get a lot of good sleep." Tsuzuki said as he watched him, not her. He really didn't like her touching him but what could he do? He's not really allowed to touch Kain now that he had a girlfriend. An idea popped into his head as he smirked. "Would you like to play a game?"

Izaura looked over at him, "What kind of game?" Tsuzuki's smirk just widened.

"Kainie, its time to wake uuupppppp." Izaura purred in his ear, Kain's eyebrows knitted and rolled his head to the other side leaving his neck open. Izaura smirked as she softly bit his neck making him whimper. Kain jerked up when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft tightly.

"I'm up!" Kain said as he sprung forward but was tackled back with her crushing her lips onto his. He kissed back slightly but was dragged out of the limo by Tsuzuki.

"This place looks awesome doesn't it Kain?!" Tsuzuki asked holding onto his left arm. Izaura got out of the limo and held onto Kain's other arm.

"Um, yeah it does." He half smiled as they dragged him away from the limo towards the pool and hotel.

"Doesn't the pool look nice?" Izaura asked as she bent over running her hand through the bright pool water. "Lets go for a swim!"

"I'd rather not." kain said looking away.

"Why? Do you not know how to swim?" Tsuzuki asked smiling wickedly. "I could teach you how to swim."

"I know how to swim!" Kain insured him. "I just don't have a bathing suit if you must need to know." He said crossing his arm's.

"We could always get you a new one... You can model it for us!" A blush came onto everyones face within earshot.

So they dragged him off to the nearest store for him to try on the bathing suit. "Try this one!" Izaura said as she handed him a pair of pink and purple swim shorts.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kain said in a toneless voice as he looked at them. "Can I get a different pair?" Tsuzuki came up behind him and handed him a black and red pair.

"Try this." Tsuzuki said resting his head on Kain's shoulder his breath messing with Kain's neck.

Kain quickly went back into the dressing stall and put them on. He came out still wearing his Tripp black zipper long sleeved shirt with the swimming trunks which was a red dragon with green eyes on black flames. "I like this one." Kain smiled.

"You know Kain the whole point on swimming trunks is just to wear them and nothing else." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Yeah Kainie." Izaura giggled.

"I'll take my shirt off once we get to the pool." Kain growled, he didn't want to take his shirt off.

"Fine then once we get back we go straight to the pool." Izaura said hugging him.

"But I'd like to say hello to your father." Kain said as he was shoved back into the dressing stall.

"You can say hi to him at dinner, I get you before he does." Izaura whined. As soon as they paid for the shorts they went back to their rooms to change. Izaura had the room across from Kain and Tsuzuki who had to share a room, it didn't really bother them at all.

Tsuzuki pulled off his own shirt and stripped out of his slacks and boxers, his eye's never taken off of Kain who just stared at the swim trunks. "Are you going to change or what?" Tsuzuki asked catching Kain's attention. He turned to look at him and caught Tsuzuki completely naked about to pull on his own pure black trunks. Kain looked away with a heated blush on his face as he nodded his head. He let out a sigh as he pulled off his shirt and worked unbuttoned his pants. Tsuzuki had to hide himself as he watched Kain take off his clothes, but what caught his eye, other then the bulge in Kain's pants, was the light coloring of scares on his shoulders, chest, back, and wrists. They weren't a lot and they where already fading but he could still see them with his good eye's. "Scares?"

Kain turned his body away completely so that Tsuzuki couldn't see. "Yeah they are. That's why I didn't want to go swimming in the first place." Kain sighed, Tsuzuki could see how stiff and rigged Kain's body was. He walked over behind Kain encircling his arm's around his waste making him even more tense. Kain couldn't help but like the feeling of his partners skin touching and warming his own, a sound came out of his chest when he noticed that he was getting a certain 'reaction' to his touch. His breath was coming out a little short when Tsuzuki's hands wandered down his chest and stomach to his still naked hip.

"Relax. I like you for who you are, I don't care that you have these scares. They are apart of you, and I love them." Tsuzuki said as he softly bit Kain's ear making his gold eye's shut. His mouth traveled down over his neck while his hand trailed down over his stiff dick. 'Someone's hard.' Tsuzuki smirked inside his head, but he wasn't sure if he was talking about Kain or himself. His fingers played with the underside of his dick, rubbing softly at the sensitive skin making the boy in his arm's moan softly and push his body back into his own. He rubbed his own body into Kain's ass as he gripped Kain's hard member, slowly he started to move his hand to the tip and back while he bit into Kain's neck.

Kain just let go of the breath that he was holding, melting into Tsuzuki's embrace. God did Tsuzuki know what he was doing to him right now? He wanted to turn around and either rape him or be raped by him, though he had a feeling it wouldn't be rape on either part. 'Oh shit!' Kain shouted in his head as Tsuzuki gripped him tighter and started to move his hand faster on his groin. A whimper came out of him, he wanted him to be harder. Tsuzuki stopped about to say he was sorry but was stopped when Kain quickly turned around and threw him onto one of the beds grinding his hard lower body into his own, a loud moan came out past his lips. Kain bit onto his neck hard leaving a nice indent of his teeth on his shoulder while he continued to rub their hips together. Tsuzuki slipped his hand down between them and grabbed onto Kain once more tightly rubbing up and down making Kain arch his body while holding down his moans. Tsuzuki's other hand went behind Kain's head pushing his head towards his own, right when they where about to kiss a knock came to the door.

"Are you guys ready?" Izaura asked from the other side.

Kain quickly jumped up only to make himself moan because Tsuzuki hadn't let him go. "We'll be right out." He said in a hushed voice. He quickly pulled on his swim shorts and looked back at Tsuzuki wondering if he should just say fuck it and finish off both of their 'frustrations' or jump into the cold pool hoping that it could end his 'problem'. Fine, he would do a little more damage to Tsuzuki.

He crawled back on top of Tsuzuki, both where still aroused anyone could see that, as Kain softly kissed and licked Tsuzuki's neck kissing down his perfectly chiseled chest and stomach nipping at the elastic of the swim trunks. He nudged Tsuzuki's stiff lower member with his nose about to softly bite him when he got up off the bed. 'I can't do this! He's my partner for God's sake! And I don't even know he likes me like this! I mean, sure we did this stuff but he could have just been horny or he was betted into it!' Kain thought as he took a shaky breath running his hand through his hair, he could sense Tsuzuki's feelings, he was currently feeling the same thing. "We should get out there. I don't want Izaura to wait." Kain said as he opened the door only to be tackled by Izaura.


	7. Skinny Dipping Part 1

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Skinny Dipping_**

They went down to the pool in the hot summer sun, the pool was filled with laughing teens and young adults. "Wow look at all the people." Izaura said as she pulled Kain and Tsuzuki down towards the large pool.

"I don't really want to get in." Kain said looking at the pool.

"Oh come on Kainie!" Izaura whined but smiled when Tsuzuki shoved him into the pool.

"Just get over it Kain." He smiled as he jumped into the pool as well. Kain came to the surface of the pool water glaring at Tsuzuki. "Stop looking at me like that Kain." Tsuzuki laughed nervously. Kain sprung on him shoving his head under the water.

"Oh come on Kainie, he was just tryin' to liven things up." Izaura said as she jumped onto Kain's back. Kain sighed and let Tsuzuki come up to the surface where he gasped for air. Kain smirked as he swam away from Tsuzuki with Izaura on his back.

"I'll get you back Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted as he swam towards them.

They spent the whole day in the pool or sunbathing in the summer sun. Now it was time to eat, Tsuzuki and Kain where back in their rooms getting ready. "Why so dressy?" Tsuzuki asked with a towel around his waist, Kain had already taken his shower and was now putting on a tux. He looked really good in a tux Tsuzuki thought looking Kain up and down.

"This is a high classed place. Here I brought one along for you as well." Kain said as he tossed him a nice black tux of his own. "I bet you'll look good in it." Kain said with out thinking, when he finally noticed that he had said that out loud he cleared his throat and combed his hair back.

"Oh really?" Tsuzuki smiled over at him as he started to pull it on. "You look good in yours as well, but you would look better with it off."

Kain smirked at him in the mirror, he turned around to face him the smirk still playing across his lips. "You wanna play?" Kain asked playfully. Tsuzuki was enjoying him being like this, he would have liked it better if they where both in bed. "After dinner. I got the special sauna reserved for you, me, and Izaura tonight. Its been said that it can heal everyone who enters it, even make them live forever." Kain said raising his eyebrows, Tsuzuki wasn't getting the hint. Kain sighed shaking his head going over to Tsuzuki buttoning up his pants. "Just hurry up."

Kain walked downstairs with Izaura hanging on his arm and with Tsuzuki behind him. "Our table is near the front." Izaura said letting Kain lead the way. They sat at the table nearest to the stage where a band was setting up. "We have The Used and My Chemical Romance playing here! Plus some classical later in the night for the older people. And father won't be here till a little bit later, he doesn't like the loud and noisy bands we like." Izaura smiled slightly rubbing her face into Kain's shoulder so not to smear her make up.

A busboy came over to them and they placed their orders as the one of the bands started to play. The band, The Used, started to play the song 'Pretty Handsome Awkward' making Izaura sing along. She didn't have a bad voice either as the songs just played. The night dwindled on as the bands finished up their last songs ready to let the older classic players onto the stage. "Daddy should be here soon." Not seeing that he was right behind her.

Kain got up from his seat bowing towards Izaura's father. "You're as polite as ever Kain." He said with a smile as he sat down a next to his daughter.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Satsuma." Kain said in a polite tone.

"As to you too Kain." Mr. Satsuma said as a busboy came up to him to take his order. "So I have the Special Sauna reserved for the three of you tonight."

"I won't be staying long, I need to get my beauty sleep." Izaura smiled sipping at a smoothy she had gotten. Hearing that made Tsuzuki happy, he would be in the sauna all alone with Kain at night.

Later that night Kain, Tsuzuki, and Izaura walked down into the sauna only wearing towels. The room was filled with steam making it hard for Tsuzuki to see Kain naked once more, he growled softly to himself cursing at the concealing fog. They slid down into the hot water letting it remove the stiffness from their muscles. "This feels nice." Izaura sighed relaxing into Kain's chest. Kain looked up when he thought he heard a growl but shrugged it off thinking he was hearing things. "How do you like the water Kain, Tsuzuki?"

"I like it." Kain smiled.

"Its good." Was the only thing Tsuzuki said as he sank himself down into the water.

They spent the entire time in silence until Izaura had enough and had started asking questions like; When did they meet, how did they become roommates, and other things about them. A few hours went by as Izaura stood up and kissed Kain on the lips getting out of the hot water. "Now, both of you behave." She giggled and left.

"What did she mean by that?" Kain asked looking over at Tsuzuki who had disappeared under the water. "Tsuzuki?!" Kain shouted going over to where Tsuzuki was last. 'Did he pass out from being in the water for too long?!' When Kain made it over there Tsuzuki sprung up from beneath the water scaring the shit out of Kain. "Don't do that!" Kain shouted as he hit Tsuzuki on the side of his head, Kain settled himself back down into the water only to be pinned to his spot by his partner. "What are you doing now?"

"One you said we could play after dinner, and two what is up with you going out with this chick?" Tsuzuki asked.

Kain could feel that Tsuzuki was hurt by him going out with Izaura. "You're an idiot." Kain bit his tongue after that, he could fell the sadness rolling off Tsuzuki. "I mean. Don't you feel the healing power this place is giving off?" Tsuzuki nodded his head slowly. "We had to come here for an undercover job." Kain sighed. "Tatsumi didn't want me to tell you because he thought you would screw it up if you knew."

"So does that mean you dating Izaura Satsuma is for the job?" Kain could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Its all part of the mission." He almost passed out from the overjoy he felt Tsuzuki give out. "Tsuzuki if you don't cover up your feelings I'm going to throw up." Kain said holding down his dinner. Tsuzuki smiled brightly as he rubbed his nose into Kain's neck, he quickly felt the reaction rise up against the inside of his leg. "Damn you Tsuzuki! You know what that does to me..." Kain cursed softly as Tsuzuki rubbed more into his neck nipping softly. Kain moved his hands over to Tsuzuki's body, running his fingertips down his chest and stomach feeling him shiver under his touch. "Tsuzuki..." Kain moaned out as Tsuzuki bit his neck while his hand traveled down his body and beneath the hot water which had gotten hotter.

Tsuzuki got a hold of Kain's shaft and started to pull softly and slowly moving his hand up and down. Kain arched his back moaning nipping at Tsuzuki's neck with hard love bites. Right then what Tsuzuki had said before popped into his head, '_They are apart of you, and I love them_', did he really mean that? And when he said love did he mean love love? It didn't matter right now, his groin was growing a bit to fast and a bit to hard. "Tsuzuki..." He moaned again as his hand started to go faster on him, he arched his lower body up into Tsuzuki.

"Kain." Tsuzuki moaned, he was as hard as he was. 'God I want to kiss and fuck him!' Tsuzuki shouted in his head as he held himself back from grinding his dick inside of Kain. Kain moved his hand over Tsuzuki tightly gripping him as he jerked his hand making the older man arch himself and moan loudly. Kain moved his hand faster and harder making his partner do the same pushing each other close to their edge of both release and self control.

"Tsuzuki!" Kain growled out, but it was a good growl. He moved his body forward more into Tsuzuki's as he rubbed Tsuzuki harder feeling him getting close to his release, as well as himself.

"We can't do this in the sauna." Tsuzuki said as he got off Kain only to pull him up out of the water. He picked up a towel and dried Kain and himself off before pulling him all the way back into their room.

Once they where safely inside the room Tsuzuki pinned Kain down onto one of the beds placing himself in between Kain's legs. Kain was freaking out, he was feeling very nerves as he felt Tsuzuki's hard lower member rubbing the inside of his thigh. He was the one usually in control on what was happening around him and even more so if it was in the bed. But he wasn't really sure that he wanted this, Tsuzuki just knew where all his 'good' buttons where. Tsuzuki could see and feel how unsure Kain was about him being between his legs. "We don't need to do it. We can just touch." Tsuzuki told Kain to reinsure him. Tsuzuki bit Kain's neck softly as his hand rested on Kain's still hard lower member, Kain nodded his head and Tsuzuki softly gripped him moving his hand back and forth once more.

Kain wasn't going to take it laying down this time, he turned themselves over so that he was on top. He smirked down at Tsuzuki as his hand went to Tsuzuki's hardened member. He moved his hand quickly on his partner, tonight he was going to indulge in the feeling of mutual desire between him and Tsuzuki. He was going to forget about everything; that they are partners, that they are at a resort, that they where dead, and what had happened when he was alive... he shook his head at that, why bother with the past when he had a man on his back and moaning? Kain kissed close to Tsuzuki's lips as he mover harder making him arch himself up. Kain felt him grow in his hands, he left little soft love bites and kisses down his neck and shoulder going over his chest. Kain's other hand traveled up towards one of Tsuzuki's nipples softly rubbing around one making him moan and twist his body around slightly in pleasure. "You like that?" Kain asked with a smug smirk, Tsuzuki nodded his head.

He loved the look on Kain's face at that moment, so dominant, smug, and sexy! Tsuzuki was going to have absolute pleaser drawing these out in his sketchbook. Kain's hand felt silky against his heated pulsing member, it was probably from his pre cum, he knew what he was doing and watched like a hawk on how he reacted to everything he did. His breath was short as his chest heaved up and down he didn't even notice as Kain moved his head to his other nipple softly licking it. His breath hitched as he arched his hips right up into Kain's catching him off guard. Kain was making this extremely hard on him not to rape him. Kain regained his cool and continued to lick and softly suck on Tsuzuki's hardening nipple then moved to the other. After that Kain went down his chest and stomach leaving small wet kisses all the way down to his happy trail leading to a very 'happy' area. His hands slowed on his shaft Tsuzuki could feel Kain's hot breath slightly panting on him, he got up on his elbows to see Kain staring at him.

Kain swallowed hard, to many things where going through his fuzzed over mind at the moment. And holy shit was Tsuzuki huge! He hadn't really paid attention as he was pumping his hand up and down the long thick thing nor when he had it rubbed up against him. He had to have one of the biggest cocks he had ever seen! It made him feel slightly ashamed about himself, he was still a teen, he had a few more years to go before he had fully grown in. And he himself was pretty big for his age, even so for older guys but this! Kain shook his head for a moment and heard Tsuzuki voice, "You know Kain you don't need to do anything you don't want to do. I want--..." Was all that he got out before Kain flickered his tongue over the tip. His breath caught in his throat. Kain watched him as he softly sucked on his head as Tsuzuki's purple eyes rolled back in pure pleasure as he sucked up some of his pre cum. He slowly took a little bit more of him into his mouth making Tsuzuki arch up moaning loudly, soon Kain was bobbing his head up and down while he rubbed the base of Tsuzuki's cock making him thrash his head from side to side. He was going to snap, Tsuzuki was going to snap big time if Kain didn't stop. He was going to thrust himself deep inside Kain and cum inside of him. "Kain... uhhhh, stop." Tsuzuki whimpered out, he didn't really want him to stop but if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Kain panted as he looked down at Tsuzuki, he was confused, plus he could tell that he was nearing his release. "Was I doing it not to your liking? I could do something else."

Tsuzuki shook his head and smiled at how eager Kain was to please him. "No, I liked it a lot, maybe too much," Kain was about to say something but he continued, "I didn't want to lose control of myself and do something you didn't like." Kain nodded his head but was flipped back onto his back by Tsuzuki. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to let you lose your control." Tsuzuki smirked as he moved himself lower to do to Kain as he had just done to him. He flickered his tongue over Kain's tip making him moan softly then took him into his mouth moving his head up and down fast, Kain gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Tsuzuki!" Kain moaned moving his body from side to side but not his hips, he tried his best not to buck up. Well he really couldn't even if he did try, Tsuzuki was putting weight down on his hips. Kain was already close to his climax from just working Tsuzuki close to his and now with him paying 'special' attention to that area he was going to break. "Tsuzuki... ahhh, I'm going to, going to cum!" Kain moaned out biting his lip.

Tsuzuki just smirked as he moved up rubbing him still as he got one of the towels. "Good." Tsuzuki said as he leaned forward his own dick rubbing the inside of Kain's leg. He pumped Kain faster and harder until Kain's breath hitched and arched his back making their stomachs brush up against each other. Tsuzuki quickly placed the towel over Kain's dick still rubbing the underside making Kain shiver in his release. "Did you like that?" Kain slightly glared at him but jumped up biting hard on Tsuzuki's shoulder making him moan. Kain pulled him on top of him then cuddled into his chest. Kain just felt so tired now, he came way to hard. "Tired little Angel?" Tsuzuki said nuzzling his nose into the top of Kain's reddish hair, he smelled of spices.

"I'm not little." Kain yawned into Tsuzuki's chest giving him a sharp bite of his long canines.

"Get some sleep." Tsuzuki kissed the top of his head as Kain let out a sigh.


	8. Skinny Dipping Part 2

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Skinny Dipping Part 2_**

Morning sunlight hit Tsuzuki's face, 'Stupid light.' He thought as he nuzzled his face into something soft. He opened his purple eye's to see red hair. 'Kain?' He thought and felt happiness swell in his stomach, he softly held Kain closer who let out a grunt. His hand that was on Kain's chest went lower down his chest and stomach softly rubbing the hard muscle that the boy worked so hard on.

"Nnnnn..." He heard Kain whimper out in his sleep, he smiled rubbing a little harder but stopped when he felt the younger boys body tense against him.

"Kain?" He asked softly laying his head on top of Kain's head. Kain continued to whimper moving his body away from Tsuzuki's .

"No... no...!" Kain started to thrash around his face twisted into terror.

"Kain wake up!" Tsuzuki shouted as he started to lightly shake him from his nightmare. Kain opened his eye's terror showing in his gold orbs. His breath was raggedy as he looked around his surroundings. Tsuzuki launched on top of him holding him tightly, the look of fear on Kain was something he never wanted to see. "It's alright. It was just a dream." He said softly petting Kain's hair, Kain's breathing got calmer when he did this but didn't hug him back but shoved him off.

"G-get off me." Kain said coldly as he brought his legs up to his chest. Tsuzuki just looked at him with a hurt look on his face. He got up and went to the door wrapping a blanket around his waist when someone knocked at the door.

Tsuzuki opened the door and was shoved out of the way by Izaura who ran and jumped on top of the still naked Kain. "Kainie! I missed you!" She said nuzzling into his cheek. "Tomorrow night you can spend the night with me." She winked and giggled as she nuzzled into Kain's neck knowing what it would do to him. "I didn't know you slept nude." She said with a blush as she looked down.

"Now you know." Kain smirked as he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Tsuzuki looked away from the seen shutting the door, he covered up his feelings as he made his way to the bathroom to change. When he came out of the bathroom Kain was on top of Izaura kissing her deeply with her arm's pinned over her head. Kain's lower member was hard as she rubbed her body up into his. Tsuzuki cleared his throat making them jump apart.

"Oh, hey Tsuzuki." Izaura blushed looking away not making eye contact with him.

"Shouldn't you get dressed Kain?" Tsuzuki asked. "Then we can go get something to eat." Right at that moment Kain's stomach began to growl. 'I guess the 'exercise' we had last night made him hungry.' Tsuzuki though with a smirk remembering the time they had spent that night. 'Damn!' He cursed in his head, 'Not now! Now is not a good time to get a hard on!'

Kain went to his clothes and pulled on black shorts that had long silver chains and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Kain smiled pulling the both of them behind him.

"You're in a good mood today." Tsuzuki said making a faint blush come onto the boys tanned cheeks.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he stopped pulling them and stuffed his hands into his pockets with his shoulders slumped. Tsuzuki laughed as thy entered into an iHop. They where seated and made their orders.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kain asked them.

"Lets go shopping!" Izaura shouted making people look at them.

"Shopping?" The guys asked with downhearted voices.

They left the iHop and went down the streets going from one shop to the next as Izaura was going on a shopping spree. "Doesn't this look absolutely adorable?!" She squealed out as she held up a tight red muscle shirt that had a black pit bull cuddling a pink poodle with the words over top, 'Girls can tame the wildest beast.'

Kain just twitched as he looked at the shirt. "Please don't tell me you want me to try that on..." Izaura nodded smiling as Kain's eyebrow twitched more. "No." Was all he said and both Tsuzuki and Izaura could tell that he was going to stay firm on not wearing it (ha firm like a few places on them).

"Hey Kain do you think you could take everything back to my room? I want to shop a little bit more with Tsuzuki." Izaura asked Kain with pleading eye's. Which she really didn't need to do since he wanted out of there as soon as possible. Tsuzuki looked after him with his tight ass as he wished he could go with him, why did Kain leave him behind?! They where partners for God's sake! He should never leave him behind when it comes to a girl and shopping! Well he couldn't blame him, he would have done the same thing. "Now that Kain is gone, I have somewhere I want to take you." She smiled evily making him cringe slightly as she took his arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Tsuzuki asked in a scared voice as she pulled him into a shady looking kind of store. "... What... the... hell..." He said as he looked around the store while Izaura laughed evily.

"Its like a Victoria Secret store but for guys. I bet you know what would fit Kain so you pick out anything you want and I'll get them for you." Izaura smiled at Tsuzuki as he twitched but then smiled as he thought about Kain in all of the clothes. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

Kain chilled back at Izaura's room. "I am so happy I didn't have to stay." Kain smiled as he had the RC hitting him dead on. "I should go back to Tsuzuki. Who knows the horror she is putting him through." Kain sighed as he got up from his seat. He didn't get to far when he bumped, literally, into an evil laughing Tsuzuki who was carrying a few bags close to his body like they where a lifeline. "Hey how was shopping?"

"It was, nice." Tsuzuki said trying his hardest not to smile and cover up his feelings so that he wouldn't catch on. "I'm going to go put these in Izaura's room and then we can go swimming!" He said jumping into her room hiding the bag.

So they pulled on there swimming suits and headed down to the pool. Kain laid to the side of the pool sunbathing in the light close to falling asleep. Izaura was splashing in the water with some girls she had just meet while Tsuzuki sat in a chair under an umbrella out of the sun half reading a book, or trying to make it look like he was reading it while he watched Kain. 'Damn you Kain! Why do you have to look so sexy like that?!' Tsuzuki thought as he was itching to go over there and mess with him. He smirked as he got up and walked over to him.

"Huh?" Kain asked looking up sleepily as to why the sun had disappeared.

"You're going to get sunburned if you don't have any sun block on." He said as he poured some sun block onto Kain's back and started to rub it in. 'Ha! My perfect excuse to touch Kain!' Tsuzuki thought giddily as he rubbed Kain's back. His hands rubbed the top of his shoulders and then went in between his shoulder blades where many knots laid. 'He has a lot of knots here, maybe I should give him more back rubs.' A smile came onto his lips as he thought about it rubbing slightly harder to get the knots out.

"Hmmm that feels good." Kain groaned out in a half sleep state. That sounded like a moan to Tsuzuki, he almost squeaked at the deep sound of Kain's voice.

Tsuzuki moved his body over Kain's so his ass was resting on Kain's, his stiffened dick rubbing slightly into him making him moan softly. He rubbed harder both with his hands and his hips. Kain hid his face down into his crossed arm's still half asleep making small noises that no one could hear but Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" Izaura asked as she swam over to them with her new friends.

"Well at first I was putting sun block on him then I felt the knots in his shoulders so I decided to give him a back rub." Tsuzuki smiled nervously hoping that they couldn't see how hard he was and where his dick had slipped. It had seemed his dick had found away out of his swimming trunks and inside one of Kain's trunk legs.

"Hey Kainie." Izaura said to Kain softly but got a little louder when he didn't move. "Kain!" She shouted and he just hid his face more. She splashed him a little with the pool water making him rise off his upper body and rubbed Tsuzuki's dick a little into Kain's ass. Kain looked back at him slightly with the corner of his eye. He looked so cute!! He looked like a frightened little puppy! His body some what went down a little and his eye's went half hooded with a slight blush on his cheeks, he looked like a little boy who was getting punished but was enjoying it. "Kain hop into the water and play with my new friends!"

"It's okay Izaura. He looks comfortable up there getting a back run." One of the girls said softly with a blush on her face.

"Maybe they would give us one later." Said the other said a little louder, she didn't seem to be as shy as the other.

"Maybe but only Kain gets to rub my shoulders and back and anywhere else he wants to rub. So hop in the water!"

Tsuzuki didn't like how she wanted him to do everything she wanted him to do plus he was having fun almost being inside Kain. "Sure." Kain sighed getting up but making sure that Tsuzuki had time to put himself away.

"Dive in Kain! Go on the high bored and dive!" Izaura shouted in excitement.

"Yeah dive!" Shouted the other girls.

Kain nodded with his eye's closed as he walked over to the highest diving board. He let out a sigh as he made his way up the board and made his stance. He jumped a few times before he lunged into the water doing a beautiful swan dive. "Wow!" Everyone shouted as they all clapped."

"Ah thanks." He said with out smiling as he flipped his darker red hair back leaving him with a slight James Bond look. "So what do you ladies want to play?"

"How about house?"

"No lets play doctor and you be the patient." Said the other girl with sparkles in their eye's.

"I know! Lets play volleyball!" Izaura shouted getting Kain to nod his head. Someone tossed them a ball and they divided up into two groups.

The game took half the day edging onto night as the score was fifteen to fifteen. "Next one who scores wins the game!" Kain shouted. His muscles started to hurt and he could tell that everyone else was about to collapse. Izaura passed the ball to the other side having them about to spike it back if it wasn't for Kain who had hit it back and had a guy on his team spike it on the other side. 'Thank God this is over.' Kain thought as they got out of the cold water.

"Here." Tsuzuki tossed them all warm towels, Kain's landing in his face.

"Thanks." He said as he moved the towel from his face over his body.

"Don't forget to wash off." Said a lifeguard.

Kain went to the mens locker room with Tsuzuki, there was on one in there but them. Kain walked over to the showers turning the water to hot standing back waiting for the water to heat up. Tsuzuki walked up behind him pulling his cold and shivering body back against his own, his hands wondering down his chest. "Tsuzuki?" Kain whispered out.

Tsuzuki didn't say anything as he softly licked at Kain's neck then went into biting as his hand rubbed his stomach. Kain let out a moan, he wanted to do something or have something done on to him but he couldn't move from his spot. Tsuzuki bit hard into Kain's neck making his breath catch in his throat, Tsuzuki's hands slipped into Kain's swimming shorts and tightly gripped Kain. 'Damn he's hard!' Tsuzuki thought when he felt how hard Kain was.

"Tsuz... nnnngggg," Kain whimpered out in short breaths, he started to mouth something out but nothing came out but groans and whimpers.

"I understand." Tsuzuki smiled as he turned Kain around pulling down his shorts. He stood back up and shover Kain into the hot water, the water beat down on them. Tsuzuki grabbed some soap out of their bag and started to wash it over Kain, Kain's body looked so heavenly with the soap suds and water washing down on him in the pale light of the locker room beaming down on them. Tsuzuki pinned Kain against the wall pushing his own swimming trunks off rubbing his body against Kain's rubbing the soap onto himself.

Kain looked at him sternly, "Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki looked down at him slightly confused.

"What?" He asked.

Kain smirked as he switched them around so that he was pinning Tsuzuki to the wall. He rubbed his body between Tsuzuki's legs pressing his hard member up into him slightly. Tsuzuki looked slightly surprised, so it seemed that Kain liked to be the person pinning not the one being pinned, or he didn't like to be pinned yet. Kain watched him closely, he didn't want to do anything that Tsuzuki didn't want him to do. Tsuzuki smiled at him giving him the go ahead but he didn't even move before, "Kain? Tsuzuki? Lets go eat dinner!" Izaura shouted into the guys locker room.

Once everyone was asleep Kain and Tsuzuki made their way back into the hot spring from before letting the healing water wash over their naked bodies. Tsuzuki pinned Kain against one of the seats making Kain glare up at him.


	9. Peeping Tom

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Peeping Tom_**

Kain glared up at him, "We don't have time for this! We only have less then an hour before the security cameras come back on. We need to go and find out where the magical power is coming from and stop it, humans aren't supposed to have this kind of power." Kain said getting out of his grasp. Tsuzuki hanged his head knowing he was right besides, he could have him after that. And oh did he have a plan on making sure that they could never come back to this place, Tsuzuki started to laugh malicious. "Tsuzuki get to work, or do I have to call Tatsumi?"

Tsuzuki got down into the water with his hands in front of his mouth looking up at Kain with pitiful puppy dog eyes. "Please don't do that Kain! I'll be a good boy! I'll look!" Tsuzuki whimpered out.

Kain looked down at him, God how Kain hated that look! Whenever he looked at him like that he would just give into him, no matter what it was. "Fine. Just get to work." Kain sighed.

Twenty minutes went by and they still hadn't found it and now Tsuzuki could feel the frustration rolling off Kain and he was getting up tight, if that was possible. He sank down into the healing water, that hit the spot. "Why can't I find the source?!" Kain shouted out, he was getting really pissed. Tsuzuki just sank under the water. Seeing Kain pissed was really scaring him.

He opened his eye's under the water, the water was so soft and silky it didn't even hurt his eyes. He dived into the deeper part letting the water ease the pain out of him and the want. Oh how much he wanted to make Kain relax with him in the water, and let it go from there. The light blue water started to get a greenish hint as the water got hotter and more pleasant. 'What the...?' Tsuzuki thought as he neared the water and a smile crossed his face as he went up to get air.

"Tsuzuki?! Tsuzuki?!" Kain shouted as he rampaged through the water.

Tsuzuki came up and watched as Kain went on looking through the water to find him. "Aww you do care for me Kain!" Tsuzuki smiled but stopped when Kain flung himself onto him and gripped both of his cheeks in an iron grip pulling them.

"Don't you ever do that again." Kain growled out.

"B-but Kain! I found where the healing power is coming from!" Tsuzuki whined until Kain let him go.

"So, where is it coming from?"

"I'm not going to tell you! You where mean to me!" Tsuzuki shouted at Kain who glared at him. "You have to make it all better." Tsuzuki said turning around.

Kain was going to say something but smirked as he swam over to him. Kain rubbed his body up behind Tsuzuki's as his hand went under his chin turning his face towards him. He softly kissed both of Tsuzuki's cheeks and licked them. "I'm sorry Tsuzuki, can you please show me where its coming from so we can get out of here and I don't need to pretend to be Izaura's boyfriend anymore." That's all he needed to say to have Tsuzuki to show him the way.

They dived under the water into the light depths of the healing pool. The deeper they got the hotter the water was until they saw something glowing brightly in the deepest part of the pool. Kain dived in deeper grabbing whatever it was and they both headed up towards the surface. They both gasped for air flinging their wet hair out of their eye's. "What is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It looks like a cat statue..." Kain said with a disliking look on his face.

"What you don't like cats?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I hate cats..." Kain said handing him the statue. Tsuzuki placed the cat statue to the side as he moved after Kain. He pinned Kain down with a smirk on his face. "Wh-what are you doing...?" Kain stuttered with a blush on his face.

"I'm having fun." Tsuzuki said as he gripped Kain's hips pulling him towards him. He softly kissed Kain on the cheek moving down towards his neck his dick rubbing up a next to Kain's. Tsuzuki was wondering on how far he should take this, should he go all the way or just close enough? God did he want to go all the way but he didn't want to freak Kain out. He pushed his dick up more just entering slightly into Kain's ass making him whimper the blush deepening on his face almost becoming a full body blush. "Sorry, sorry." Tsuzuki whispered into his ear moving his dick away but gripped Kain firmly. He couldn't help but smirk for as soon as his hand touched his dick he bucked into him. "Horny huh?"

Kain glared at him and looked away but only moaned loudly when Tsuzuki jerked his hand. He moved his hand up and down him strongly pushing him up out of the water and onto the tile floor. Tsuzuki pushed on him harder making his body jump wanting more, Kain wanted so much more but he was having strange feelings about Tsuzuki and he wasn't sure what it was about and what they where. Tsuzuki nipped at his neck and rubbed one of his nipples softly until they hardened. Kain could barley open his eye's but he managed somehow to look at a clock. "Hey, Tsuzuki... ahhhh! Its-its almost time beforrreeee the security cameras come back on." Kain moaned out bucking his body even more feeling Tsuzuki tighten his grip making him move closer to his climax. Tsuzuki could barley hear him over his fuzzy mind but he could hear someone walking towards the door, it had to be around seven o' clock, and if he remember right Izaura should be coming in. He smirked at that, he didn't like to hurt people but her flashing that they where 'dating' made him want to crush her.

"Tsuzuki!" Kain moaned loudly as he arched himself, he was so close. He didn't even hear when the door opened and something fell to the floor.

Izaura was going to take the morning bath like she always did when she was there but stood quietly outside the door when she thought she heard moaning. She opened the door and walked into the steam, she dropped the shampoo on the floor when she saw Tsuzuki and Kain on the ground beside the pool. And damn they looked so fucking hot! Kain was moaning and bucking while Tsuzuki nipped at his neck and jerking him off. She fell to the ground as she watched it go on. She saw Tsuzuki look up and their eyes met he smirked as he pushed Kain farther and farther on his control until he lost it. Kain arched his body up moaning loudly as he came onto Tsuzuki's stomach, he still softly rubbed Kain once he was done making him shiver. "Tsuzuki..." He moaned out softly pulling him down on top of him.

"Wow..." Izaura said out loud catching Kain's attention.

"Izaura!" Kain shouted out as he pushed Tsuzuki off and walked over to Izaura. "Um..."

"It's alright Kain. I understand and I don't mind losing you to Tsuzuki. And damn was that hot!" She blushed.

Kain cleared his throat while covering his cheeks so that they couldn't see the heated blush on his face. "I'm, going to go back to the room..." Tsuzuki walked up behind him rubbing his still hard dick against Kain's ass. Kain tensed and let out a small 'eep' as Tsuzuki pushed into him a little, Tsuzuki leaned down and sucked softly on Kain's neck. "Ahh," Kain moaned softly moving away from him, "Y-you bastard!" Was all Kain said as he grabbed a towel and went up to the room.

Tsuzuki and Izaura watched Kain practically run out of the sauna. "So are you going to give Kain to me?" Tsuzuki asked still looking at where Kain was last.

"After that performance, hell yeah. I mean when me and Kain where having sex he never made that sound or that look." Izaura smiled up to him. "Plus I think he likes you more."

"Do you really think that?" He asked looking down at her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah I do. Just by the way he looks at you and how he talks about you."

One week later Tsuzuki was hanging around Tatsumi a lot more then usual, which was slightly peeving Kain for some reason. Since there little 'time' together at the sauna Kain was a little distant from Tsuzuki which had made him very sad, Kain could tell but he didn't want to deal with the matter. He didn't really know how Tsuzuki felt about him and he didn't know how he felt about Tsuzuki. Kain sat out with a few other coworkers and Watari who was trying to force feed, or drink in this term, a cup of pop down his throat which he bet had something in it. "Come on Kain! Drink it!"

"I'm not thirsty!" Kain growled out trying to force the bigger man away.

They didn't notice a happy Tsuzuki coming along with a slightly annoyed Tatsumi until Kain got a sick look on his face. "Oi! Tsuzuki cover up your feelings for God's sake! I'm going to be sick." He said finally having Watari move his attention to his old lab rat.

"Hey Tsuzuki why don't you have a cola?" He asked handing it to him.

Tsuzuki was about to drink it until Kain threw a book at his head and knocked the refreshment out of his hands. "Ow! Kain you're so mean!" Tsuzuki whined.

"There was probably something in it." Tatsumi said placing his hand on Tsuzuki's head. He let out a sigh. "It seems that our hard working department will be going on a vacation to a Hot Spring."

"Isn't it wonderful! Tsuzuki bubbled over with excitement. "Saya and Yuma are going to pay for the whole thing so it won't even cost Tatsumi a thing!"

"That's probably the only reason he's letting us go." Kain said under his breath as Tsuzuki hung on Tatsumi while Watari cried over his spilled experiment.

The next day they all had their bags packed and ready to go waiting at a port for the boat to come. Kain leaned against a wall sucking on a sucker, since working with Tsuzuki had been growing a real sweet tooth. Tatsumi sat on a bench a next to him while Tsuzuki came up to Kain with a grin. "This is going to be so much fun kain!"He shouted and grabbed onto the younger boy's hands. "The Hot Spring is going to feel so good! And we can sneak out while everyone is asleep and have fun in the hot water." He whispered to him pushing Kain slightly closer to the wall while shadowing him with his large body.

"Get off me." Kain said in a not so pissed off tone. Tsuzuki frowned as he walked away only to cause Kain to sigh and run his hand through his rusty hair.

"You two seem to be getting along better, you didn't hit him or say anything harsh. What happened on your last assignment?" Tatsumi asked looking over at him.

Kain looked down at him with a faint blush coming onto his cheeks as he remembered the feeling of him rubbing him. "Nothing. Everything between us was, professional." Kain said having his hair cover his face as he looked down biting slightly harder on the stick of the sucker.

Yuma and Saya walked over to them waving. "Hey you guys!"

"Yay your both here before the ship got here!" Tsuzuki smiled, but really he didn't want them to come along. He knew that they where going to try to mess with his Kain and he didn't want that, he was the only one allowed to mess with him. But on the other hand if it wasn't for them then they wouldn't have been going to Hot Spring on where he was planning on making Kain 'his'. "Oh look the boat is here!"

They all gathered on the boat; Tsuzuki talking with Saya, Yuma, and Kain, who was leaning against the wall of the ship completely ignoring them. While Watari bugged Tatsumi. "Kaiinnn!" Saya whined. "Talk with ussss!"

Kain just stood there, their voices not even reaching his ears until he felt something wet and warm slid up and down on either sides of his neck and someone grabbing him. "What the hell!" He shouted jumping from his spot into Tsuzuki's arms. But he didn't stay there for long, he could feel (in many ways) what Tsuzuki was thinking about right then. "What the hell was that?!"

"You weren't paying attention to us so we thought we would take things into our own hands. And it was fun!" Yuma grinned evilly as both her and her sister made advances towards him. Kain backed up with his hands up ready to deflect their attacks.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted at them.

Tsuzuki pouted as he watched them fling themselves onto Kain and him trying to get away. "What's wrong?" Watari asked as he looked at Tsuzuki. "And don't tell me nothing, I know you to well."

Tsuzuki sighed, "It's just... I was planning on..." He trailed off.

"To make Kain yours right?" Tsuzuki looked back at him.

"How'd you know?"

"It's plain as day to everyone on what you want to do to him, he's just to dense to notice."

"I want to but I don't know if he's ready... and I want to make him ready... I just want him so bad..." Watari just smiled at him, Tsuzuki just sighed again. "Kain watch out for the--!" Tsuzuki shouted as he saw Kain nearing a puddle on the side of the boat but Kain didn't catch himself in time as he dodge them from them flinging themselves on him and slipped on the water hitting his head on the railing then fell into the water. "Shit!" Tsuzuki shouted as he jumped the railing going after Kain into the water.

"Man over board!" Watari shouted as everyone went to the spot on where they went in.

Kain sank quickly into the water with all the chains and heavy clothing he was wearing and him being unconscious was helping the matter. Tsuzuki swam down into the depth of the water catching up to Kain fast, once he grabbed hold of him he swam up. Tatsumi threw them a line and pulled them up. "Kain?! Kain wake up!" Tsuzuki shouted, tears started to sting his eye's as he didn't see Kain's chest going up and down. He held Kain's nose as pressed his lips to Kain's pushing his breath into his mouth then started to push his chest. 'Come on damn it! Breath Kain!' Tsuzuki kept going at it until Kain shot up and spat out water. "You're okay!" He shouted in relief as he flung himself on the Kain. Kain didn't push him off as he started to calm his breathing.

"Are you alright Kain?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just went in for a little dip." He said in an annoyed voice. He tapped Tsuzuki's shoulder to let him up but as soon as Tsuzuki was off of him he pulled him up into his arm's. Kain stared at him with a slightly blush.

"I don't want you to fall in again so I'm holding on to you." Tsuzuki said knowing that Kain was going to ask him what he was doing.

"Tsuzuki put me down! I won't fall in!" Kain shouted as he struggled in Tsuzuki's arms.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Kain said with a sigh, he hated it that Tsuzuki was treating him like a child.

When they arrived at the Hot Spring they met up with an old lady who showed them to their rooms. "I'm going out for a walk to look around the place." Kain said not caring if anyone was fine with it or not.

"Can I come along?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. I want to be alone." Was all Kain said before he left out the door.

Tsuzuki sat where he was with his head hanging. "You know Tsuzuki, you practically kissed Kain on the lips today." Watari said trying to cheer up his friend. Tsuzuki raised his head thinking about it and smiled. "So anyway Tsuzuki, what happened at the sauna? Did you get to see Kain naked?"

His face flared up as a certain area had gotten tighter. "Something did happen!" Said Saya.

"Spill." Yuma demanded. Tsuzuki shook his head. "Oh come on Tsuzuki! How was his bod?!"

"I'm not telling." He smiled as he zipped his lips.

Kain walked off looking at what the hot spring had to offer. It was very large and it didn't seem to have anyone else there but the people who worked there. He walked up to a young women who was talking on a cellphone, "Hey where is all your other costumers?"

The girl looked up and blushed when she saw him, "Um, the entire hot spring was reserved for you and your friends."

"Oh okay. Thanks." He smiled then started to walk off. He walked back to the others to see Saya and Yuma all over Tsuzuki with a half crying Watari, he could tell that he was faking. While Tsuzuki just laughed as the girls tickled him onto the ground.

"So how does this place look Kain?" Tatsumi asked looking up when he heard the door opened but quickly regretted it as he saw the anger and evil tumbling off of him as he stood there with his hair covering his face.

"K-Kain help me!" Tsuzuki laughed turning around slightly to look at Kain when he heard Tatsumi speak his name. "Kain?" He asked once they stopped, he looked more evil then an angry Tatsumi!

"This place is nice." Kain said as he walked over to Tsuzuki and hit him hard on the top of his head.

Tsuzuki curled up in a ball whimpering as he held his head. "Owwie! Why'd you do that Kain?!"

Kain walked over to one of the rooms and opened the door, "Because you're an idiot for getting yourself into that position. I'm going to take a nap."

Everyone sat there as they watched him slam the door shut. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Saya asked quietly.

"I don't know." All of them said.

Once he slammed the door shut he plopped himself down on one of the two beds, which he was betting that was going to be Tsuzuki's, and curled up in a ball holding the pillow close to him. 'Why did that bother me so much? Was it because of what happened at the sauna? That wasn't really anything. I mean all he did was play with me, thats nothing to get attached too.' He held the pillow tighter smothering his face into it. 'I can't get attached to him... this is so wrong...' With those last thoughts he had started to fall asleep.

_Kain was running outside a large house constantly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. Tears ran from his eye's as he ran his breath coming out in short huffs visible by the cold air. He tripped over himself a few times until he fell at the feet of an angle. He looked up at him with his scared crying eyes at a man dressed in white, he couldn't see his face but only a crooked smile. Kain looked away, he didn't want the illuminated man to see his crying face. But his face was turned back up to the angel who was now kneeling beside him, Kain's eyes started to fuzz from his tears once more as the angle pressed its lips against his own while one of its hands started to go down his body. Blood, he tasted of blood. The angels lips tasted like cold blood staining Kain's lips, his body felt heavy and hot. What was going on?_

_"Stop it!" Kain shouted as he pushed the angel away only to be pushed onto the ground with the angle over him._

_"Don't be afraid. I'm going to save you." The angel said in a soft voice._

_Kain turned his head to the side his clothes being taken off of him. "This is wrong!" Kain cried still trying to fight. It was no angel, it was a demon. A male demon! "Stop it!"_

_"Kain! Kain wake up!" Kain heard someone calling his name. "Kain wake up! It's just a dream!" It was Tsuzuki's voice._

_"Ts-Tsuzuki...?"_

Tsuzuki was standing over Kain a worried look on his face. "Kain, its okay, it was just a dream." He smiled as Kain opened his gold eye's.

"Get off of me..." Kain said turning his head to the side, he knew he had a scared look on his face and he didn't want Tsuzuki to see it. Tsuzuki was over him with Kain between his arms and legs. Kain's chest ached at that dream, he felt hot and constricted right now, he just wanted some air and something to cold to drink. His throat was so dry and tight. "Please get off of me..." Tsuzuki frowned and kissed Kain on the forehead then got off of him. He got up off the bed and let his body hunch over with his face hidden in the palm of his hand, he gritted his teeth as he felt the sweat on his brow. 'I hate those nightmares.' He thought as he got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asked watching him.

"I'm going to go take a bath. I'd like to go in alone."

"I'll keep the others out of there." Tsuzuki said walking over to him about to put his hand on Kain's shoulder but Kain shrunk away.

"Thanks." He said in a toneless voice as he walked out. He walked into a small locker room and got out of his sweaty clothes then went into the air bath. He sunk into the water half hiding his face into his arm. He glared out over the side of his arm, he could feel how tense his body was. 'Why do I keep having those nightmares? What do they mean? Who is that demon?!' Kain growled out in frustration then sunk his body completely under the water holding his breath as he continued to think.


	10. Kiss of Life Again

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Kiss of Life (again)_**

Tsuzuki sat at the front of the door to the open bath, he looked back over his shoulder at the door. 'I wonder how Kain is doing.' He thought as he let out a sigh. He really didn't need to watch the door since everyone else had gone to go get something to eat. His stomach growled. "Hey Kain are you done yet?" He shouted, he didn't get a reply. He got up and walked into the small room then into the bath area. He smiled a little as he thought that he could see Kain naked again. "Hey Kaiinnn! Lets go get something to eat." He opened his eye's to see Kain floating in the water with swirly eyes. "Kain!" He jumped into the water pulling him out and listened for his heartbeat.

"Damn it Kain! Not again!" He shouted as he started to push on his chest and blow air into his mouth. He hadn't noticed before that Kain's lips where so soft when he pressed his lips against his, no he can't think like that right now! Kain needs him! He felt a slight twitch in Kain's lips, was he... kissing him back...?

"Get off me you pervert!" Kain shouted as he pushed Tsuzuki off. He whipped his mouth on his arm. "What's with you kissing me when I'm unconscious?" He glared over his shoulder at Tsuzuki.

"You weren't breathing!" Tsuzuki shouted he was getting angry at Kain now. All he was doing was caring for him!

"We're dead you dumb ass! I can't die again!" Kain shouted back but was pushed down by Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was so much bigger then him so it wasn't all that hard for him to take Kain down.

"I was only caring about you! What's wrong with that?!" He shouted in Kain's face. His hands had Kain's pinned down over his head their faces a few inches away.

Kain glared up at him with his hair sticking to his face. "Whoever said I wanted you to care about me?!"

"I'm doing it because I want too! So why don't you just shut up and let me care! It's not like its all that bad!" Tsuzuki growled at him while Kain growled back baring his fangs.

Kain jerked his head up and pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's in a ruff kiss. Tsuzuki stayed over him in shock as Kain pressed harder moving his lips against his, they where so warm. He didn't have time to respond to it before Kain moved his head away looking to the side with a sad look on his face. "Get off me you jerk." He said quietly. Tsuzuki could have sworn that if Kain had dog ears and a tail his ears would be flat against his skull and had his tail tucked.

"No." He said moving Kain's head to face him so he could lean down and press his lips against Kain's in a softer kiss. Tsuzuki let go of Kain's hands to cup his face making them deepen the kiss while Kain's hands rested on his back trying to pull him closer. The kiss went on until the need to breath was to great and they broke off panting. Tsuzuki looked down at Kain who had his eye's closed as his chest went up and down quickly. His hair was soaked clinging to his face and neck and the water that slid down his body made him look so God damn sexy! He swallowed hard at how tight his pants had gotten, he was fighting the urge to take Kain, which he really really wanted to do! His stomached growled at him.

Kain's eyes opened and he started to laugh under him as he had his hand in his long red brown locks. "Lets go get something to eat. You're hungry." Tsuzuki sat up smiling, he wasn't really all that sure that they had really just kissed or even if this was the same Kain that he was yelling at a mere few seconds ago. Kain stood up giving Tsuzuki his hand, "I'm going to go change so you can go ahead and go to dinner, I'll be there in a bit." Tsuzuki nodded and went ahead leaving Kain alone in the locker room. Kain walked Tsuzuki out of the locker room and shut the door behind him then rested his head against the door with a smile on his face. "Did I do the right thing...?" He asked himself quietly.

Tsuzuki walked into the room with the others and sat down with a strange look on his face. Well one that neither of all of his friends have ever seen on him. "Are you okay Tsuzuki? Did something happen?" Watari asked shoulder bumped him.

"Y-yeah." Tsuzuki blushed then quickly went at the sweets piling them onto his plate.

"Tsuzuki you should eat something healthier." Tatsumi said putting some vegetables onto his plate.

Tsuzuki looked at them like they where disease ridden. "Ewww!" He shouted pushing them off his plate.

"Tsuzuki you should eat them." Kain said walking into the room sitting across from Tsuzuki. He, like the others, had changed into a kimono that was a rich steel blue color. The front was open showing off his hard and yet soft chest to everyone. "If you eat some I will kay?" Tsuzuki nodded blushing.

He ate the vegetables slowly, he hated vegetables but he did it for Kain. "Can I eat my sweets now?" Tsuzuki asked pleadingly to him with huge puppy dog eye's.

Kain sighed, he could never say no to those eyes. "Sure, go ahead." Kain on the other hand ate a real meal before he went into the sweets. He had his vegetables and some ham and potatoes. Then he had his dessert which was a brownie and a slice of strawberry pie.

"You're eating more. Thats a relief." Tatsumi said watching Kain go for seconds.

"Yeah. I just don't like to eat a lot in front of people." Kain said taking a bite.

"Well we're going to go back to the rooms, okay?" Said Watari as he picked Yuma and Saya up and towards the door covering their mouths.

"Okay!" Tsuzuki shouted eating some more pie while Kain nodded his head. They walked out of the room leaving Kain and Tsuzuki alone to eat. Tsuzuki smiled over at Kain who quietly ate his strawberry pie he smiled even more when he saw a bit of strawberry at the corner of his mouth. "Kain you have pie on your face." He laughed when Kain tried to get it and kept missing. "Here I'll get it for you." He leaned over to Kain and licked it up. Their eyes met and Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed Kain on the lips.

"Tsuzuki..." Kain said leaning in more kissing him deeper his arm's going around his neck. Tsuzuki broke the kiss fast and kissed down Kain's jaw and neck, Kain moaned pushing himself onto Tsuzuki who turned them around so that he was on top. He bit him softly making him rub his body up into him. Kain moved Tsuzuki's head back up so that they could kiss again. Tsuzuki licked at Kain's lips wanting entrance into his mouth which he was granted when Kain opened his mouth.

"Kain." He grunted out as he thrusted his tongue into Kain's mouth as he forced his lower body hard against Kain's making him moaned loudly only to make him open his mouth even wider. His pants where so tight right then he just wanted to get out of them since he hadn't gotten out of his clothes and into a kimono. He rubbed his hard groin into Kain feeling his own arousal. "Kain!" He moaned as he started to hump with hard thrusts.

"Ahh! Uuunnnn, Tsu- Tsuz!" Kain moaned he couldn't form a sentence as he bucked back against Tsuzuki's thrusts. 'Damn this is turning me on! I'm so hot!' They didn't hear a the door open and a gasp over their soft moaning.

Tatsumi had gone back to the dinning room to grab his glasses that he had forgotten during dinner. He opened the door and walked in only to see and hear moaning and hard movements. "Oh my!" He said looking away quickly covering his eye's.

"Ta-Tasumi!" Kain shouted out his face going completely red. Tsuzuki quickly got off Kain and covered his face while Kain shot up running his hand through his hair. "Um, is there something you need?"

"I-I forgot my glasses." He said pointing to the glasses on the table. Tsuzuki got up and picked up the glasses walking over to Tatsumi handing him his glasses. "Tha--..." Tatsumi started to say and noticed the bulge in Tsuzuki's pants when he handed him his glasses.

"Fuck!" Tsuzuki cursed as he turned himself around covering himself.

"I'm just going to go now. Ah enjoy yourself." He said as he practically ran out of the room shutting the door behind himself.

"I-I think we should go back to our room for the night. I'm tired." Kain said doing his best to hide himself, he knew it was noticeable. Tsuzuki nodded and waited for Kain to come to his side, he kissed Kain's forehead as he closed his eyes and they left to go back to their room. Tsuzuki grabbed Kain's hand and they walked back to their room.

"So what happened in the dinning room?" Yuma asked them when they came into the room.

"Wha-what?" Kain asked both his and Tsuzuki's faces turning slightly red.

"Well Tatsumi came back to the room and his face was completely red and then he just shut himself off in his room." Said Saya.

"We have no clue." They both said at the same time. "We're going to bed." Tsuzuki shouted as he took Kain's hand and pulled him into their room. Tsuzuki turned around and locked the door, Kain just felt slightly strange by all of it.

"That was weird." They all said without giving it a second thought. "So who wants to play screw your neighbor?"

Tsuzuki looked over at Kain who was taking off the kimono, in a flash he was at Kain's side pinning him down on the bed. "T-Tsuzuki!" Kain said under his breath, he felt Tsuzuki rub his hard lower member against his own. Tsuzuki smirked and grind hard into Kain making him moan.

"Shhhh Kain, we don't want anyone to hear." Tsuzuki smirked rubbing him in hard circular motions earning himself a glare. He held Kain's hips as he pressed harder into him making him whimper from wanting to moan. Tsuzuki turned Kain around so that his ass was up in the air, Kain was only wearing his boxers which where very tight on him in the crotch area but it didn't really matter since Tsuzuki was pushing them off of him. "Tsuzuki, no." Kain said looking back at him with a heated face. Tsuzuki could tell that he was enjoying it by many ways, but he nodded his head still pushing his boxers off. "T-Tsuzuki...?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do it, I can wait until your ready. I just want them off." Kain nodded and let him get the boxers off of him. He sat back on his butt pulling Kain onto his lap his hand soon finding its place on his dick. Kain's body suddenly got stiff (but not as stiff as his dick lol) as his hand softly rubbed the sides. "Just relax Kain, I'm just going to make you feel good." Kain relaxed a little bit and held down a moan as he softly started to rub the underside soon starting to rub him in hard jerking motions. Tsuzuki kissed the back of Kain's shoulder as he arched his back sweat starting to glisten on his body as he bit his lip to hold down any noise.

"T-Tsu, Tsuzukiiii...!" Kain moaned softly his body falling to the side with Tsuzuki bending his body slightly to follow him while he continued to rub him. "I'm, I'm going to cum!"

Tsuzuki bit into Kain's shoulder. "Then just cume, I'm letting you." He whispered gripping Kain tighter. Kain glared at him slightly but couldn't hold the face as he felt his body shiver climbing close to his climax until he released. He laid down breathing hard as Tsuzuki licked up his cum from his fingers. "You know you taste good Kain." Kain blushed at his comment and looked away only to have his head turned back to be kissed tenderly by Tsuzuki.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Kain smiled up at him pulling him down on top of him only to start to push Tsuzuki's clothes off. "I just want to feel you against me, nothing more." Kain said with a blush, Tsuzuki smiled and nodded his head as he took his clothes off. Kain watched as he took off the cloathing watching his muscles slightly quiver at the coolness of the room, Kain just pulled him back down and cuddled into his chest. Tsuzuki felt so warm against his now cold body from his sweat and cum but he couldn't help but feel hot at how close they where and that they where both naked, he liked this feeling so much, his heart was beating so fast. He pulled his lower body up against Tsuzuki and heard him moan softly. Kain looked down to see a very stiff Tsuzuki and looked back up at him with a smirk. "Now its my turn to have fun with you." He said with a quick kiss on the lips then went down his body with soft butterfly kisses until he reached his hard member.

Tsuzuki blushed as he went feeling his body getting hotter and hotter each second. Kain quickly took Tsuzuki into his mouth moving his head up and down slowly getting Tsuzuki to hold down his deep moans. "Kain..." He moaned out as he held his hand over his face. Kain didn't have to work all that hard until Tsuzuki came in his mouth. Kain sat up with some of Tsuzuki's cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth until he licked it up, he moved his body up over his letting their bodies rub against each other as he pressed his lips against his.

"Heh, did you like that?" Kain smirked looking down at him with gold eye's.

"What do you think?" Tsuzuki asked smiling holding Kain's head down kissing him deeply. "You seem tired."

"Try drowning twice in one day, having 'fun time', and cuming. Yeah I'm tired." He yawned and snuggled his head into Tsuzuki's chest. "But I don't want to go to sleep..." His voice was slightly low when he said that.

Tsuzuki turned them over so that he was curled up around Kain his head resting on his neck as his arms went around his stomach. "Is it because of that nightmare?"

He felt Kain tense against him. "How'd you know about my nightmares? I haven't told anyone."

"It's obvious. You have been having nightmares since you moved in with me, I can hear you at night and I've waken you from a few. You know you can tell me about them." He said softly to him as he rubbed Kain's stomach. Kain stayed quite against him. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." Kain said quickly turning around so that his face was in Tsuzuki's chest.

"Okay." Tsuzuki smiled kissing the top of his head. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep you up." Kain didn't have any time to react before Tsuzuki was messing with his neck and lightly rubbing Kain's arms.

"You bastard." Kain moaned softly rubbing his body eagerly into Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki smirked and bit into him. "Hey, don't leave marks. I still want to go into the hot spring." He heard Tsuzuki sigh as he bit softer.

"You know you make it really hard for me not to do anything." He said between love bites and pushing him onto his stomach so that he was over him once more with Kain's ass rubbing up against his hard dick again. Kain grunted out a laugh but soon quickly hid his face into the bed sheets as he held down a light whimper. "I got something that might make you feel even better. Don't move." He said giving Kain a hard hump on the ass. Kain whimpered again nodding his head his face still hidden in the sheets. Tsuzuki rummaged through his bag pulling out a bottle then went back to Kain. He poured some of the containment onto Kain making him jump but forced back down onto the bed.

"Wha-what are you doing?! What is that?!" Kain shouted out in a throaty groan when Tsuzuki started to rub the substance gently on his dick.

"Lotion. I'm going to get you used to using this stuff for when I'm not around." Tsuzuki smirked as he licked Kain's shoulder.

"I-I don't... do that..." Kain blushed.

"Do what?"

Kain got quiet, he looked so cute right then. Embarrassed with that cute look on his face as he looked to the side biting his lip while holding himself up a little bit on his elbow. "I don't, touch, myself..." He blushed even more.

Tsuzuki stopped rubbing Kain for a moment. "You don't?" Kain nod his head, Tsuzuki caught his lips briefly as he shook his head. "That's so cute Kain!" His hand enclosed around Kain making him arch his back and moan. "That means a lot more fun for me." Tsuzuki rubbed in the lotion slowly feeling Kain getting harder and harder as he went.

"You b-bastard!" Kain moaned as his hips started to move on their own. He felt himself getting worked up to his climax, his breath came out short and hot as his head swam in a sea of white fuzz sweat started to run down his body from being so hot. But as soon as he almost reached it Tsuzuki pulled back falling beside him, propped up on his elbow smiling at Kain. "What, was that...?" He panted out his body shaking with his ass still up in the air.

"That should keep you up for awhile." Tsuzuki smiled leaning in to kiss Kain on the lips but he pulled away. "Awww don't be that way Kain..." He whimpered but was pushed onto his back by Kain who kissed him hard on the lips for long periods of time.

Kain crushed his hips against Tsuzuki's making him moan into this kiss so he could slip his tongue into his mouth. He griped Tsuzuki's member and made his way between his legs rubbing his own dick against Tsuzuki's ass. "Just because you said that you would wait doesn't mean that I will." He said pushing in a little bit and with the lotion went in a little bit quite easily.

He pushed in a little more moaning in Tsuzuki's ear as he started to move his hand on him. "No Kain. This was to toucher you, not so you could release." He moaned holding onto Kain's hips so that he wouldn't go in any further.

"You mess with me to I'm close then I'm going to get what I want." He said in a commanding voice. He thrusted his hips forward sliding into Tsuzuki, he moaned loudly and got Kain to quickly cover his mouth then look at the door.

"Did you guys hear something?" Yuma asked looking around the room.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything. What about you Watari?" Saya asked.

"No and can I please put some clothes on?! It's cold in here!" Watari whined.

"No Watari, you know the rules of strip poker." Yuma winked.

When Kain didn't hear anything he looked back at Tsuzuki; his face was flushed with sweat starting to show its way onto his body, he was breathing hard. "Tsuzuki, be a good boy and keep it down." Kain panted licking from his chin to his lips then kissed him softly as he pushed himself farther into him, Tsuzuki arched himself twisting. His face was pure pleasure as Kain slowly started to rock his hips back and forth getting harder with ever thrust.

Tsuzuki gasped and sank his teeth into Kain's neck making him shiver and thrust into him even harder and gripping him even tighter. "K-Kain! You dick..." He moaned glaring at Kain but that look didn't stay on his face for long as Kain pushed him to his limit and made him cum while Kain came inside of him. Kain laid on top of him panting unable to move shivering from his release and exhaustion. Tsuzuki lifted Kain's head and kissed him on the lips with him still inside of him. "Just go to sleep little Angel." He rolled Kain to his side curling himself around him.

"Not... little..." Kain yawned dozing off.

Tsuzuki chuckled a little bit nuzzling into Kain. "No, you're not little at all."

The next morning Kain was the one who woke up first and no bad dreams either. He rolled over to his other side cuddling up into Tsuzuki. He had the look of serenity on his face as his brown hair fell over his closed eyes. Kain smiled as he pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's waking him from his slumber, he pressed his lips harder against Kain's rubbing his body into him.

"Good morning." Tsuzuki smiled at Kain who yawned showing him his fangs.

"G 'morning. You want to go get breakfast?" Kain smiled up at him with bright gold eyes.

Tsuzuki smiled, he loved it when Kain smiled he looked so damn cute. "Too bad we can't order breakfast in."

"Yeah and I think we are the only ones awake too. So you want to go eat cause..." Kain's stomach began to grow as he looked up at him.

"You're so cute!" Tsuzuki squealed holding onto Kain's face rubbing his nose against his own. "Let's go eat." They stood up stretching and pulled on their clothes. "I think we should take a shower first though."

"Yeah." They grabbed some clothes and made their way back to the open bath. "S-stop it Tsuzuki." Kain blushed a little as Tsuzuki licked his neck rubbing himself against him as they entered the bath area to see Tatsumi sitting in the bath. "Oh..." Tatsumi looked up and when he noticed it was him he blushed and quickly avoided eye contact. "Is it alright if we take a bath with you?"

"Sure I guess." Tatsumi said looking away.

"I always knew you where an early riser but I didn't know you woke up this early." Tsuzuki said looking at Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked more to the side...

_Flash back_

_"What the hell?" Tatsumi said lifting up the blanket to look at his lap. His face heated up. "Damn it! It was all their fault too!" He said at his erected member._

_End Flash back_

"Ah... I just... did... wake up early..." Tatsumi blushing even more as he curled his body slightly.

"There's something you're not telling us." Tsuzuki said getting close to him looking him over.

"Tsuzuki he probably is an oneirogmophobia." Kain said sinking into the water with a sigh. Tatsumi's body went ridged as he stared at the water then slowly looked over at Kain.

"What does that mean?" Tsuzuki asked with his finger on his chin.

"It means he probably has a phobia on having wet dreams so you might as well not ask him anymore."


	11. One for my Own

_**Chapter 11**_

_**One for my Own**_

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Watari asked as he munched on some toast and jam. "Kain?"

"Huh?" Kain said looking up from stirring his scrambled eggs around on his plate. "Oh I was just thinking...," everyone made a motion for him to continue talking, "about getting myself my own Beast Guardian." Everyone grew silent.

"Having a Guardian is a huge responsibility." Tatsumi said dabbing a napkin at the side of his mouth after his sunny side up egg. "It's not like owning a puppy."

"I think Tsuzuki is more trouble then a puppy..." Kain said pointing his fork at Tsuzuki who was enjoying his blueberry waffles with strawberries on top with lots of whipe cream. He looked up from hearing his name with a little whipe cream on his face.

"You have a point." Tatsumi said pushing his glasses up more on his nose while Kain wiped away the cream. "If Tsuzuki says that its alright then you can."

"Why does it matter if Tsuzuki says the okay? I thought you where in charge beside the Chief."

"I am but he's your partner so talk to him." Tatsumi said going back to his breakfast.

Kain looked over to Tsuzuki who had finally understood what the talk was about, well Watari told him anyways. "No." Tsuzuki said flatly.

"Why?" Kain asked.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"I don't need to tell you my reasons." Kain was getting annoyed now. Once they had finished breakfast Kain followed after Tsuzuki down a path near the hot spring.

"Why can't I have a Guardian?!" Kain whined jumping behind Tsuzuki at his heels. Tsuzuki turned around and pinned him to a wall of flowers and looked at him with sadness filled in his purple eye's. He leaned in and kissed Kain softly, and Kain could defiantly feel something in that other then the happiness that Tsuzuki usually had in his kisses. "What was that?"

"I don't want you to have a Guardian because you'll have to go to the Imaginary World."

"The Imaginary World...?"

"Yeah you take a left past the Internet World... but thats beside the point. Its very dangerous, I don't want you to go."

"But you'll come with me."

"..."

"There's something else isn't there?" Kain asked.

"I don't want you to leave me because you can protect yourself, you won't need me anymore." Tsuzuki said with his head hung in a soft voice.

"Tsuzuki," Kain smiled sweetly lifting his head so that he could kiss him, "I'll always need you. And what would happen if you weren't around and I was in trouble, which would never happen because I can take care of myself. Just let me go."

Tsuzuki sighed nodding his head earning himself another kiss. "Just as long I get to come along." Kain kissed him deeper only to have Tsuzuki start to strip him of his shirt. He tossed it to the side his hands rubbing his stomach and up to his chest his fingers brushing over Kain's nipples making them harden and him to moan into the kiss. Tsuzuki took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kain's mouth his tongue exploring everywhere within. Kain rubbed his lower body into Tsuzuki, their heart rates where up as the need to feel each others skin grew but couldn't be fulfilled because they heard someone coming. "Damn it!" Tsuzuki cursed under his breath as Kain shoved him away and quickly pulled on his shirt.

"Hey Tsuzuki, Kain." Watari smiled as he came around a corner with a smile playing on his lips. "I have a question for the both of you."

"Go ahead and ask." Kain said cracking his neck.

"What happened last night?"

Tsuzuki and Kain's body went rigged as he asked them. "Wh-what makes you think something happened...?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well Tatsumi came back to the room with his feathers ruffled and I thought that no one could do that to him. I know, I've tried." Watari smirked. "So what happened? Where the both of you all kissey faced?" He smiled winking at them. Tsuzuki looked over at Kain who had turned beat red, Kain just had his head hanging hoping that no one could see his blush. "Well, are you going to tell me or what?" He asked looking between the two.

"Nothing happened." Kain said standing up straight. Tsuzuki looked away, Kain looked cute trying to hide his blush and embarrassment.

"Yeah nothing happened." Tsuzuki said backing Kain up. "We hope you enjoy your walk Watari but me and Kain are going to head back to get the spa treatment." Tsuzuki smiled grabbing Kain's hand and dragging him away.

"The spa treatment?!" Kain shouted after him.

Watari just smiled as they walked off. "To bad for you Kain, but Tsuzuki tells me everything. He'll tell me what happened in a matter of time, or I could just ask Tatsumi." He squeaked a little bit in excitement at the thought of messing with Tatsumi on telling him, in detail, of what he saw after everyone had left the two partners alone.

"You where serious about the spa treatment..." Kain twitched as he stood in a room being ogled by the girls.

"Yup! Best way to relax!" He said with a huge smile that was slightly scaring everyone around him. 'It's going to be hard for me to relax with all these girls going after Kain. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...' He thought as he was being pulled over to a table to get a full body massage.

After getting their pours cleaned out and whatever else they do at a spa and getting a full body message, and when they say full body they mean 'full body'!! Kain and Tsuzuki went back to the others who where in the game room. Saya and Yuma where having a tournament on who could last the longest in paddle ball. Tatsumi was looking over some papers while rubbing his temples as he let out many deep sighs. And what was Watari doing you may ask, he was annoying Tatsumi and he was doing a damn good job! "Watari, I swear if you don't go away I'm going to call Shadow out." Watari grew pale at hearing that and laughed nervously as he made his way away from hom and over to his best friend Tsuzuki.

"Geeze, you pissed him off." Kain said going over to the bookshelf looking at all the books they had.

"Yeah I guess I did. So where did you two really run off to?"

"Like I said we went to the spa." Tsuzuki said twitching remembering the girls and how they where all over Kain.

"You guys went to the spa with out us?!" Yuma and Saya both shouted out and almost missed the ball. "Can we go with you guys next time?"

"We're not going again, isn't that right Kain?" Tsuzuki asked him knowing that he didn't want to go back either, well to put in the exact words that Kain said, 'I would rather have my skin peeled off with a rusty cheese grader then go through that again.'

"Yeah sure whatever." Kain said to absorbed in the book he had picked up to care what Tsuzuki said.

'I'm second best to a book when it comes to his attention.' Tsuzuki thought with tears streaming down his face.

"Well since Kain is so wrapped up in that book and Tatsumi is doing paperwork...," Watari started and had to stop when Tatsumi cut in--.

"Well maybe if a certain sweets loving man did his paperwork I wouldn't have to deal with 'his' pile ups since Kain can only do so much of his work." At hearing his name Kain just said, 'Yeah sure whatever.' as he continued to read. Tsuzuki just smiled nervously while Yuma and Saya both cursed out loud as they both missed the ball.

"As I was saying," Watari said clearing his voice, "Why don't we play a game?"

"What do you want to play?" Saya asked.

"Twister!" He shouted as he randomly pulled out the game from no where. No really, he pulled it from no where! All he was wearing was a kimono that was short-sleeved and he was standing up with his hands in front of him the whole time only going behind his back for a split second.

"Sure I guess." Tsuzuki said looking over to Kain who was to much into his book to care.

Only fifteen minutes went by before Kain was done reading the book. "So ah, Kain, errr how was the book?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Oh it wasn't all that bad. It was about..." He said looking over at Tsuzuki not knowing that they where playing twister. "What are you doing?"

"We're playing twister, wanna play with us next time?" Watari smiled over to him.

"No he'll cheat! I just know he'll cheat if he plays!" Tsuzuki whined almost falling over.

"No its alright. I'd rather not play." Kain said putting the book back, he snickered as he watched them play; Tsuzuki had his body over Watari who was facing up and Tsuzuki facing down and Saya was under them almost being forced into the ground. Kain pulled out a few more books and went over to sit a next to Tatsumi who made it look like he was doing some work.

"What are you reading?" Tatsumi asked interested to know what the boy was into.

"Just some books on numerology, crystal healing, and a marshal arts books." He said opening the book.

"Let's go do something, I'm bored!" Tsuzuki whined on the floor in front of Kain's feet. Kain placed his foot on Tsuzuki's stomach pushing down slightly making him move under his foot trying to get his foot off.

"Well today is our last night before we head back to the Ministry." Yuma said with a book laying on her face. "So we might as well go to the spa before we leave!"

"Yeah lets go everyone!" Watari shouted as he got up grabbing onto Tatsumi's arm.

"We already went and we're not going back." Kain said as he placed the book to the side while Tsuzuki still looked like a puppy attacking his foot.

"Well you guys stay here and relax, maybe play a game while we go and get pampered."

"I don't want to go." Tatsumi said being dragged out of the room by Watari and the girls.

"So I guess that leaves us alone." Tsuzuki smiled up at Kain. He crawled up between Kain's legs with his elbows on either side him as he rested his head on his hands. "What do you want to do?" He moved his hand on top of Kain's crotch softly rubbing him. He felt the heat rise as he continued to touch him outside of his boxers and kimono. Too bad for Kain though that both his boxers and kimono where made out of silk which felt oh so good on his heating area.

Kain hung his head as a whimper passed through his lips, his hips started to move slightly. "You-you bastard... ahhhh." Kain moaned once Tsuzuki grabbed ahold of him soon slipping his hand into his boxers to touch his hot skin. "Damn you Tsu--!" He didn't finish what he was saying as Tsuzuki gipped him tightly and shoving him down onto the couch placing himself over him.

"You got really hard really fast." Tsuzuki smirked as he shoved his own boxers down.

"W-what arrrreeeee you doing...?" Kain asked looking at him with half hooded eyes.

"Just what we did last night. I know you're not ready for me to go in yet." He positioned himself over Kain's dick. He slowly pushed Kain into himself moaning softly at the feeling. He then thrusted himself down on him making them both arch themselves moaning out loud, he quickly pulled himself off and then pushed himself down hard again and again making them thrash about sweat starting to drip off of them. "K-Kain!" Tsuzuki moaned out tightening himself as he went on pushing them to their limits.

"Tsuzuki!" Kain moaned his head rolling to the side as he arched up biting down on his lower lip. He thrusted up when Tsuzuki forced himself down on him making more friction that excited them even more but before they where about to cum Tsuzuki jumped off Kain landing on the other side of the couch panting as he ran his hand through his hair. "Tsuzu-ki, why'd you stop? I was so close." He panted out his chest heaving up and down as he moved his head from side to side his fingers clawing at the sofa cushion. Tsuzuki smiled over at him he looked so cute moving his head from side to side as he dug his nails into the pillow. "Its not like we're going to bed and I don't want to go to sleep so why?" He whimpered.

"Because we can't make a mess in here, and I didn't have anything to stop my cum from getting everywhere." He smiled over at him, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. The whole thing on Kain bucking up while he thrusted down making it push them to do it even more and harder made his ass hurt. But he didn't need to move as Kain crawled over to him.

"I, I could fix that." He panted as he sucked on the head of Tsuzuki's dick making him groan. He sucked on his pulsing member grazing him with his teeth slightly as he pulled back up and then went back down. Tsuzuki moaned as he slid his fingers into Kain's hair as he bent his body over him. Kain sucked on him harder until he came into his mouth, he made sure to capture all of Tsuzuki's cum so that it didn't get anywhere. "Now since I scratched your back, how about you scratch mine?" He smiled still panting as he whipped some of the sweat off of his forehead.

"I can do that but that wouldn't be any fun to watch you suffer." Tsuzuki smirked.

"But I did that for you!" Kain complained.

"Ah but I didn't ask you to. You did it because you wanted to please me. You're so cute my little Kain." He said as he grabbed Kain's head forcing him to kiss him.

"I'm not little!" Kain snapped between the kisses. "Get off me you jerk!" Kain shouted as he shoved Tsuzuki off of him. He stood up waiting for a moment as he ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it!" He cursed as he himself away then plopped back down on a different chair with his hands crossed over himself. "You're a dick..." He said under his breath.

"Come on Kain! Don't be this way." Tsuzuki couldn't take his eyes off of Kain's crotch seeing on how large the area was at the moment. Tsuzuki got up and walked over to Kain who was still glaring off to the side. He moved Kain's face over to him so that he could kiss him but Kain jerked his head away got up and walked away.

"No. You have lost you privilege of kissing me and everything else too." He walked out of the room and headed to the room he shared with Tsuzuki to take a shower, a cold shower...

Tsuzuki was left behind sniffing but then burst out laughing. "He won't last to long." He said watching the door.

"S-stupid Tsuzuki! Damn him!" Kain stuttered under the cold running water of the shower. He looked over his crossed arms at his still aroused lower member. 'And this is the point I curse that I don't touch myself! But its just so degrading!' He thought as he hit his head softly on the wall, the cold water wasn't doing anything on cooling his body down from the state Tsuzuki had left him in. He got out of the shower and thought, 'Maybe a nap can get rid of this annoyance.' He dried his hair the best he could and wrapped the towel around his waste, he groaned when he noticed the bulge in the towel. He walked out of the room too see Tsuzuki sketching on his bed the light of the window lighting the room. "What are you drawing?" He asked as he went over to him crawling onto the bed and looking over the paper.

Tsuzuki couldn't move his purple eye's off of Kain's crotch, it was just THAT noticeable in that towel. He looked really good; his rusty hair clinging to him, his tawny skin glissading with the water that still dripped from his hair and the only thing that covered him was that one small fluffy towel. And now he was leaning over him so he could see what he was drawing, his hair smelled of strawberries. "You're... drawing... us...?" Kain blushed looking at the picture. It was very good but not all that detailed, but it was of him and Tsuzuki having... sex... Tsuzuki sucked on Kain's wet neck softly then bit him making him jump backwards. "You bastard! None of that! I still haven't gotten over from last time!" His hand was clasped over his neck but left his legs wide open for Tsuzuki to see. "Shit!" He cursed when he noticed and cover himself up.

Tsuzuki crawled over him moving his head to Kain's neck softly he licked Kain. "Let me kiss you... I'll let you release." He whispered in Kain's ear in a hot voice then sucked on his earlobe.

"No." Kain shivered.

"Why? I'll let you cum." He said looking Kain in the eye's.

"Only if you take me to the Imaginary World so I can get my own Guardian."

"I was going to take you in the first place."

"You where lying. I can tell." Tsuzuki sighed and nodded his head earning himself a long kiss.

"We have to keep it down, they're back." Tsuzuki said when the kiss broke but kissed him again as his hand went to his dick gripping him tightly and started to move his hand up and down making Kain moan into the kiss so he could slip his tongue in. He pressed his body down on Kain, Tsuzuki had found the room to be to hot so he took off his kimono so all he was wearing was his boxers, Kain's skin felt cold compared to his own. He pulled on him hard making him twist his body. "Kain you look so beautiful..." Kain's face was flushed and had his gold eye's half open, his chest was going up and down quickly as he panted his towel had long opened up for Tsuzuki. Sweat and water was over his lean tan body as he twisted in pleasure trying his best not to moan. Tsuzuki wanted him to moan so badly, he wanted to hear his Kain moan for him and only him.

Kain glared at him for calling him beautiful, he was a guy not a girl. Kain's breath hitched as he turned to hide his face in the blanket as he came. "Wait! No I want to see your face." Tsuzuki said quickly placing the towel over Kain's lap and tried to turn Kain's face back towards him before he came but he was too late. He leaned in and kissed Kain and noticed that he had some of Kain's cum on his fingers and had gotten some on Kain's face so he licked it up slowly watching Kain's surprised expression. "You didn't let me see your face when you came... you're so mean Kain." He pouted.

"I'll make it up to you... I'll draw you something, anything you want." He said looking to the side with a blush.

"Anything?" Tsuzuki asked and Kain nodded. "Then I want you to draw a picture of us having sex and make it very detailed!" Kain blushed even more and nodded his head. "Kain get dressed so we can go see everyone, they're probably wondering where we are." He said licking Kain's neck then went over to grab his kimono.

"You're a bastard you know that." Kain said as they walked out of their bedroom only to have a bucket of cold water to splash on them. "What... was that?" He asked wiping the water off his face with a swipe of his hand. "That was annoying..."

"Sorry thought you guys would be really hot from coming out of the room where you two where locked up in for a long time. Thought maybe something happened and you guys would enjoy the cold water." Watari smiled as he spilled the last bit of the water onto Tsuzuki.

Kain growled at him then went after him. "I'm going to get you Watari!"

"Well anyway, you guys have to pack up now we're about ready to go." Tatsumi said as he let out a sigh then pushed up his glasses.

Kain and Tsuzuki nodded and stripped out of their shirts, well Kain stripped out of his kimono only wearing his boxers which got Saya and Yuma to blush and squeal. "Pictures!" They squealed as they pulled out their cameras and took many pictures of him and Tsuzuki.

"Kain..." Tsuzuki said under his breath as he pulled Kain back into the room locking the door.

"What?" Kain asked as he looked at him. Tsuzuki pulled him into himself and started to kiss him deeply then aggressively pushed Kain into the door making him hit his head slightly. "Oww. What was that for?!" Kain hissed under his breath but was cut off when Tsuzuki kissed him hard on the lips while his hand slipped into Kain's boxers. He touched the warm skin of his dick making Kain moan softly into the kiss and press his boy up against Tsuzuki's. "Tsuzuki we need to go..." Kain panted softly.

--

**AN: Alright I have done most of the spelling errors, but I will not put up a new chapter until I at least know a few people are reading this story. Otherwise its a lost cause of putting it up... So R&R**


	12. Past the Computer World

AN: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry been busy with a whole lot of things...

_**Chapter 12**_

**_Past the Computer World_**

It had been two days since Tsuzuki said he would take Kain to the Imaginary Wold to get his own Beast Guardian. He waited in his seat impatiently, he looked over at Tsuzuki who was struggling with his paperwork. Kain sighed as he got up and walked over to him, he leaned over his shoulder to see where he was. "Here. I'll just do it." He leaned in more taking the papers to his desk, he rubbed his temples as he started to the work while Tsuzuki pulled out some treats.

"Thank you Kain!" Tsuzuki giggled happily. He went behind Kain and started to rub his shoulders as he went on working. 'Kain is such a hard worker. I should treat him to something sometime.' Tsuzuki thought as his hands started to move towards his neck and softly rubbed into it feeling him tense up but relax. He snickered as he watch Kain's eyes close as heat started to pinken his cheeks.

"Stop it." Kain moaned softly in a pant. "I'm trying to get your work done."

"I know and I'm thankful, I just want to have a little fun." He smiled as he whispered in his ear then started to softly suck on his earlobe. "And don't you think it would be sexy to 'do it' in our office?" His hand slipped onto Kain's lap rubbing him softly from the outside of his slacks. He stroked him softly starting to rub him even harder as Kain whimpered.

'Need to get this done...' Kain whimpered inside his head as he tried to stay focussed on the work ahead of him but that didn't last to long until he was up and being pinned down onto his desk. "Tsuzuki you're such a bastard." Kain growled as he leaned in and kissed him hard while Tsuzuki unbuttoned Kain's shirt so he could feel his skin.

Tatsumi cleared his throat at the door making Kain shove Tsuzuki off of him. "Um hey Tatsumi. What do you need?" Kain had his face half hidden behind one of his hands.

"I just wanted to inform the both of you that Watari is ready to send the both of you to the Imaginary World to get Kain his Guardian. But ah, continue on." He blushed as he walked away.

Kain hopped off the desk and moved towards the door. "Come on Tsuzuki! Lets go!" Kain smiled as he came back into the room and grabbed onto his hand to drag him out but Tsuzuki just took both of his hands up into the air having him hang. "What's wrong Tsuzuki?" Kain asked looking over his shoulder, he was slightly annoyed that he was so easily captured by his partner.

"Kain will you promise to do one thing while we're there?" He asked with his hair covering his face.

"What's that?" Kain asked.

"Can we still have sex?" Kain's face went red.

'Why is he asking me thins?' Kain thought, he didn't mind, hell his body really didn't mind! "Sure I guess..." Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him on the lips then followed him out of the room heading to Watari's room of fun. "Okay Watari we're ready!" Kain shouted as they entered the room.

"Well aren't you happy Kain. I've never seen you this happy before." Watari smiled as he moved away from the computer. "So you're both ready to go?" They nodded. "Alright then. I'll make contact with the gate." He told them as he pressed a button and the screen that lit up showing heavenly gates flashing 'WELCOME'.

"That's it?" Kain asked tilting his head to the side. A blast of wind hit their faces, two angels came forth out of the screen.

"Kotaro! Kojiro! Long time no see!" Tsuzuki shouted out as he walked towards them.

"It has Tsuzuki." One of them smiled as he placed his hand on Tsuzuki's head softly creasing his hair. "Now what is it that you ask of us?"

"I'd like you to take me and Kain to the Imaginary World so that he can get his own Beast Guardian." He told them as he pulled Kain into his arms. "So let's go!"

"As you wish." They both said in unison as they bowed. Suddenly a light flashed over Tsuzuki and Kain and the uneasy feeling of falling in midair came upon them. Kain looked around him as his eye's adjusted to the light and when it faded back to normal reviling to them a large mansion.

"Nice." Kain nodded looking at it. "So where is the welcoming committee?"

"They might not be here for awhile so why don't we take a look around?" Tsuzuki smiled as he stood up dusting himself off and giving Kain a hand up.

"Sure." Kain nodded as he got up and they started to walk around the place. The place was very large and had many kinds of floral around the place. There was also a large pond that had large colorful koi fish swimming in the shimmering water with out a care in the world. They made their way down the a path looking at all the strange looking flowers and plants going up and across walls of green shrubbery. "This place is pretty cool." Kain smiled as they went on.

A few hours went by as they still wondered around the gardens and grounds of the place, still no site of another human being, or anything else but the fish and insects around the place. "Okay you know how I said this place was cool at first, yeah well I'm taking that back. I hate this place!" Kain's voice seethed with dislike. He dropped himself down onto the ground as the sun beat down on him and Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had long before discarded his black trench coat, he too sat down on the ground under the sun then moved himself in the shade of the trees.

"It's so hootttt!" Tsuzuki complained as Kain went over to him to get out of the sun. Kain flopped down beside him, his back up towards the sky as the grass tickled his face and neck making him groan softly when a light wind blew at them making the grass move against his neck. Tsuzuki's ears perked up at hearing Kain and rolled himself over Kain as he rubbed his lower body into him who tensed up.

"Come on Tsuzuki. It's to hot to be horny, it's plain to hot to have sex or do anything." Kain groaned as he hid his face slightly in the grass while Tsuzuki went on rubbing into him. "Ahhh you bastard..." He moaned his fingers going into the dirt.

"It seems that old man Tenku's loop spell is working." A male's voice sounded out as they neared the two. He was was tall with short brown hair and a red dot in the middle of his forehead, and had a little girl following him around.

"Ah Kijin, Tenko it's been a long time." Tsuzuki smiled over at them with him still rubbing into Kain who was having a spaze attack.

"Tsuzuki!" They smiled over at him not noticing Kain flailing about until he finally stopped moving. "Ah Tsuzuki, I think your friend has passed out." He told him as he pointed at Kain.

Tsuzuki looked down at Kain who was laying his face tilted to the side with swirls in his eyes (~). "Kain... Kain?!" Tsuzuki shouted as he started to shake Kain rapidly.

"Tsuzuki, I think you'll give him shaken baby syndrome if you keep shaking him like that." The little girl told him as she watched who was Tenko.

"He's not considered a baby anymore, I don't think..." Said Kijin. "I think it was because of the heat, this is the drought season. Why don't we take him inside so he can cool down."

Kain rolled to his side feeling cold water trickle down the side of his face slightly ticking his sensitive skin. "Are you finally waking up?" He heard Tsuzuki's voice, he slowly opened his gold eye's having them adjust to the light. "I'm sorry I made you pass out." Tsuzuki whimpered as he hung his head.

"Where are we? And it was the heat Tsuzuki." Kain sat up quickly letting the wet washcloth fall off his face and land on his lap. He looked down, "And why am I only in my boxers...?"

"You looked hot so Tsuzuki took off your clothes!" A child's voice sounded right over his shoulder, he didn't even feel her presence there. "Hi! My name is Tenko!" She shouted overly excitedly in his ear. Kain jerked his body away from the little girl and covered himself up.

"Um, hi...?" Kain whispered as a blush came onto his cheeks. He looked over at Tsuzuki who had a huge grin on his face and hissed at him, "Can you please get the little girl out of here? I'm not currently fully dressed!"

"Right! Sorry," Tsuzuki nodded as he rubbed the back of his head getting up then started to lead Tenko out of the room while Kain calmed his anger.

'Really?! Is it that hard to think on keeping a little girl out if your _male_ partner is mostly naked?! I don't want to scar her mentally by this.' Kain thought as he took deep breaths feeling his anger subside. Kain was tackled back onto the bed by Tsuzuki while he nuzzled into his neck. "T-Tsuzuki!" Kain growled, he didn't mean for the growl to come out horny with a little girl so close. "There is a little girl around! I can't be horny and have her catch us!" Kain growled this time more serious then the one before but whimpered when Tsuzuki's leg rubbed up between his legs.

"But you're already hard Kainie, just let me finish you up before we go out to see everyone." Tsuzuki panted in a heated voice that Kain had never heard him talk in before as his hand went in his boxers pulling out his length rubbing him.

"But we c-can't..." Kain moaned his eye's closing as he was already surrendering to his touch. His voice could say he didn't want it but his body was saying the complete opposite.

Tsuzuki rubbed him harder until it was hard for Kain to complete a sentence; the only thing he was capable of was small noises that consist of moans and whimpers. He softly kissed his neck moving down his chest and stomach till he was softly kissing at his head making him shudder. Tsuzuki smiled as he softy sucked on his head swirling his tongue around him making him arch up.

"T-Tsuz...!" Kain moaned loudly thrusting his hips up then rolled onto his stomach. Tsuzuki just crawled over him his hand stroking him with masterful strokes brining him to his climax in a matter of minutes.

Kain laid on his stomach panting as Tsuzuki licked his hand clean with a smile. "Was it that bad?"

"We could have been caught by the little girl!" Kain growled at him.

"Well she isn't technically little anymore, she's a few hundred years old." Tsuzuki told him; Kain just stared at him. "What? She's a Guardian as well."

He shook his head and got dressed then followed Tsuzuki out of the room where he found the so called little girl talking with a teen boy who seemed to be about his age and a man with long white hair that seemed to be Tsuzuki's age. "Byakko!" Tsuzuki shouted as he ran towards the man and they hugged each other tightly.

"Byakko? The white tiger from before?" Kain asked looking confused, he didn't look like a giant white tiger anymore.

"So you remembered me huh kid? I saved you're life, you owe me." He smirked while Kain glared at him.

"I'm not a kid..."

"Compared to all of us you are." He laughed then rubbed the top of Kain's head messing up his hair. "Tsuzuki has such a cute partner!" The man squealed, he seemed just like Tsuzuki... that scared Kain...

"Hey, hey, hey! Kain in mine!" Tsuzuki growled at him as he took Kain into his arms then bit his neck.

"Tsuzuki..." Kain warned as his eyes started to hood.

"Sorry." He sighed as he let him go. "So Byakko are you going to take us through your forest?"

"Yup! I'm not going to let the two of you wander around this place alone, there are too many bad Guardians out there that would love to eat fresh human." He made an evil face at Kain who shrugged him off. "Tough kid..." He frowned under his breath and Tsuzuki nodded.

"So can we go now?" Kain asked with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Well that brought a smile to his face." Byakko grinned.

"He's mine." Tsuzuki growled and he nodded.

"Alright let;s head out!" Byakko ordered them out and they started on their journey to find Kain a Beast Guardian.

Hours went by as they searched but Kain felt no connection to any of them, none of them seemed to be able to match his power. Kain walked ahead of them sending waves of power out to see if he wouldn't get a reaction out of any of the Guardians. "So Byakko, why are you so edgy?" Tsuzuki asked as they walked and he kept an eye out all around them.

"Well lately we have been having worm holes that show up randomly and send people off to random places..."

"What else?" Tsuzuki asked sensing that he wasn't tell him everything.

Byakko looked him in the eye as they both stopped walking. "Kaibutsu has been acting up lately... you both came at a dangerous time..." They stared at each other for a moment before the ground started to shake knocking them off their feet and onto the ground.

"Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted out for his partner as Byakko laid his body over his head as the ground started to shoot up.

Kain cursed as he tried to stand up only to be knocked back down to the ground by the bucking motion it created, the sudden feeling of falling over took him again and this time he really was falling. From being in the forest he found himself in complete and utter darkness that swallowed him whole as he fell through the air.

He fell onto some rocks as he still went on his trip down to wherever he was; they ripped at his clothes and cut at his skin. When he finally reached the bottom he felt something snap in his left arm. He coughed as he gripped his arm tightly... "Just great... just fucking great! I broke my arm!" He hollered out but didn't stay still for long as he started to walk. The darkness wasn't all that bad now where he walked, crystals lit the way for him on the ceiling and the walls.

"Boy," a large voice bellowed out in the dark which made him jump slightly, "come to be and we shall talk."

Kain looked around, he had great eyes in the dark and could see a black figure darker then the rest of the cave and took a step towards it. "The only thing I want to talk about is getting myself a Beast Guardian."

"That is what I wish to talk to you about. I have sensed you sending out your calls to find a Guardian but they all cower at your call."

"But you..." Kain whispered as he walked over to it, as he did two huge orbs of orange peered at him.

"Yes. My name is Kaibutsu, the God of Wolves and the Lord or Darkness." He sat up from his laying position making him look even bigger then he already was.

"Do you wish to be my Beast Guardian?" Kain asked and Kaibutsu boomed with laughter which shook the caves making some of the crystals to fall from their spots on the ceiling.

His lips pulled back barking his fangs that glinted with the crystals as he laughed they gave a wag of his long bushy tail. "You human, are funny. You need to past the test."

"What is it? Solving a rhyme?"

"No, you need to battle me."

"Battle... Isn't this kinda unfair?"

"I will turn into the size of a normal wolf to make it a bit fair but first, you need to do something for me."

"What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Kain asked as he crossed his one good arm.

"Because you want me as a Guardian, I'm the only one who has answered your call. I need to to pull the talisman off so I can change my form to a normal wolf."

Kain thought about it. "Well I can be either getting a Beast Guardian or I'll be eaten alive... I think Tsuzuki would avenge me." Kain muttered to himself then pulled the little worn paper off seeing how it was about to fall off anyway. A power serge sent him flying back into the wall as the wolf God howled and the cave shook. "Well I think I'm screwed..."

The earthquakes shook worse sending them back onto their butts as energy seeped through the ground. "Oh no..." Was the only thing Byakko said as he stood up.

"Where's Kain?!" Tsuzuki asked him.

"He fell into a worm hole..."

"Where did he go?!" Byakko stayed quiet and Tsuzuki started to hit him on the chest to get his attention. "Byakko where did Kain go?!"

"He's... he has to be... with Kaibutsu..."

"Then get me wherever he is!"

"Tsuzuki I can't do that! I have to protect you!"

Tsuzuki grabbed ahold of the collar of his kimono snarling. "Take me to Kain now..."

Byakko stared at him for a moment. "I can't do that, you have to get clearance with the old coot."

Then take me to see him now!" Tsuzuki roared and they where off.

Kaibutsu's chest rumbled with laughter as he turned into a small form, though it was a lot bigger then a normal wolf. "See I have kept my word to make it a fair fight. Now prepare yourself human or die by my fangs." He growled out as he lowered his upper body to the ground then pounced at Kain who rolled along the wall letting Kaibutsu stab himself in his chest by the jagged rocks.

"Not much a fight when your senses are better then mine." He huffed out, he was light head from his broken arm but he;d get through with it. He never lost a fight, not when he was alive and it wont start even after he's dead.

He thought fast and covered his scent along with all the feelings racing through him and hid in the dark. He was good at these kind of things; he felt numb, no pain in his arm, no fear at the chance of dying a second time or the crucial agony that would come with it. His heart rate went down, barley beating like it normally did as he watched the wolf pull itself off the jagged rocks with a sickening sound of the rock coming out of its flesh. "Come out, come out wherever you are little human." He snickered with his tongue rolled out the side of his mouth as his large padded paws thudded against the caves floor.

'Alright Kain time to think. I can know where he is at, at all times since I can sense his feelings along with his thoughts and I can work shields. Crap, that's all that I got.' He thought as he slowly moved from his spot behind the rocks as the black wolf came his way.

"Found you." He smirked when he heard Kain's foot push a pebble to the side as he moved. He charged at him again and missed when Kain fell backwards having him jump over him. "Cleaver, but cleverness wont save you from me." He jumped at him again tackling Kain down to the ground with his fangs near his neck almost reaching it if it wasn't for Kain's hands holding him back. Kain wasn't sure what hurt the most; the claws going into his beaten body, the wolfs fangs slicing his fingers, or the use of his broken arm to keep the wolfs jaws at bay.

"Kain!"

Now he was hallucinating, he could have sworn he heard Tsuzuki's voice. He closed his eyes, he already felt his energy draining from him but what a way to go. Hearing the voice of the one he loves...

"Kain you idiot! Get up!" Tsuzuki shouted again as he came towards them about to throw a talisman at the wolf before Kain cried out.

"No! Don't!"

"Don't? What the Hell are you talking about Kain?!" Tsuzuki cried out as he continued to advance.

"I need to do this on my own." Kain grunted as he turned his attention back to Kaibutsu growled as he got a better hold of his jaws that cracked them to the side dislocating his jaws sending him back yowling in pain.

Kain hopped back up onto his feet and wiped his hands on his clothes to clear away the blood. "Nice Kain." Tsuzuki nodded in appreciation of his work. The wolf snarled as purple light glowed around him forming into balls of energy. "Kain watch out..."

"Don't worry, I can handle this," Kain smirked as he pulled together his own energy, "at least I hope." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Kain?" Tsuzuki asked turning to him.

"Nothing..." Kain muttered as he deflected one of Kaibutsu's attacks. The next attack he threw at him he caught then aimed it steadily at Kaibutsu making his own attack hit him and directly in the middle of his head sending him flying to an underground river.

"Way to go Kain! You did it! You did it..." His voice trailed off then ran over to Kain as he fell onto one of his knees clenching his arm. "What happened to you arm?!"

"It's broken you idiot don't touch it!" Kain hissed as Tsuzuki took it into his hands. He huffed with sweat coming from his brow as he looked up to see Kaibutsu standing in front of him with blood dripping from his face and chest. Kain stood up in front of Tsuzuki swaying a bit ready to fend off anymore attacks, but he was amazed that he could stand on his own two feet. Kaibutsu bowed on his forepaws to Kain.

"Nice fight, Master." He smiled up at him then sat down turning into his normal huge self.

"So I won? You're my Beast Guardian?" Kain asked, he was seeing two of the great Beast.

"Yes you have." He wagged his bushy tail and caught the falling Kain with it as he lost conscious.

Tsuzuki sat beside Kain as he slept once more in the bed the Guardians had lent them, Kaibutsu sat across from him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be bound in a cave?" Tsuzuki snarled at Kaibutsu who just raised one of his eyebrows.

He had turned into his human form to follow Kain into the mansion to make sure that he was alright, which made everyone confused since he was an uncaring beast that would more then likely eat his Master before bowing to them. He was tall and thin with long black hair that went to the middle of his back. He had cold orange eyes and slightly long, girlish fingernails that he taped impatiently on the side of the bed. "Why would you say such a thing Tsuzuki? I'm only caring for my adorable Master." He smirked showing his fangs.

"So is that why you are here? Well too bad for you! Kain is already mine!" Tsuzuki growled getting up from his seat but it didn't even make Kaibutsu flinch.

"That and I want to see how he is after the transformation." He sighed as he looked back at the still sleeping Kain.

"Transformation?" Tsuzuki asked.

Kaibutsu smiled up at him, "I'm different then your little Guardians. We converge to make one, so I'll be inside his head. I can help him with his nightmares..."

"How do you know about them?"

"I've already been inside his head," he said as he taped his forehead that had already healed, "I know everything about him." Tsuzuki sat down looking at him eagerly. "What? I can't tell you anything if Master doesn't want me too."

Kain started to move under he covers as he let out a groan of pain; his arm didn't hurt him anymore, now it was his head. "Where am I?" He asked in a groggy voice then slowly sat up to see Tsuzuki. He smiled a bit then frowned when he saw a strange man.

"Aww Master don't give me that look! Tiss me! Kaibutsu!" He shouted as he stood up pointing to his chest.

"Kaibutsu?" Kain asked and the now man launched himself at him before Tsuzuki could, licking his cheek. Kain blushed a bit. "Get off." Kain blushed as he shoved him off and was then tackled by Tsuzuki who kissed him hard. "Tszu..." Kain grunted out but was kissed again before he could finish his name. He groaned as Tsuzuki rubbed his cock. Once the kiss broke Tsuzuki started to kiss down his neck but was shoved off by a growling Kain. "Tsuzuki... calm down." He growled and he quickly sat down.

Kaibutsu snickered making Tsuzuki glare over at him, "Hehe you got yelled at."

Kain rubbed his temples, "Wy does my head hurt and not my arm?"

"I healed your arm!" Kaibutsu shouted as he raised his hand. "And the reason why your head hurts is because we're becoming one." Kain looked over at him confused. "You and me will be closer to each other, even closer then sex." He said the last part to Tsuzuki who was about to start a fight if Kain didn't say anything.

"What do you mean 'we're becoming one'?"

"You're already heightened senses will become even greater and I will be living inside of you." He told him the last part quickly as he examined his nails.

"Inside of me?" Kain asked then shook his head. "I think I get it, alright." He sighed nodding his head laying back down.

"You seem to have cooled off on your hunt for a Guardian." Byakko voiced his opinion from where he stood leaning against a wall.

"Because he has me now." Kaibutsu chirped as he laid over Kain, Tsuzuki growled as he got up trying to pull him off of Kain who was holding his eyes closed tightly.

"Byakko." Kain whined and he nodded.

"Alright boys leave the poor kid alone so he can get some rest before he heads back home." Byakko sighed as he grabbed ahold of the two dragging them out of the room.

Now when Kain woke up the second time all he saw was Tsuzuki who watched him while he slept, that was kinda creepy. "Tsuzuki?" Kain asked opening his eyes fully.

"Kain," he smiled sweetly then leaned down giving him a soft kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kain smiled back then sat up. "Where is Kaibutsu?" Tsuzuki frowned and looked away. "What?" Kain asked.

"The first thing you ask when you wake up is where that guy is?" He didn't look at him as he sniffled.

"Tsuzuki..." Kain frowned trying to get him to look at him but he wouldn't. "Tsuzuki the only reason why I asked is because he's my new Beast Guardian." He still wouldn't look at him. Kain growled as he grabbed Tsuzuki's chin and moved his face to look at his while he laid a hard kiss on his lips. "Don't be this way Tsuzuki..."

"I'm sorry... I was just worried about you is all." He crawled onto the bed with Kain and nuzzled into his neck knowing what it would do to him. "I love you Kain..." Kain tensed at hearing him say that but moaned when he started to bite and suck on his neck.

"Tsuz...!" Kain moaned as Tsuzuki rolled over him while he bit his neck and forced both of their clothes off.

"What? You said we could still do it even if we're here." Tsuzuki huffed as he moved himself over Kain more rubbing both their dick together making them moan. "Ahhh Kain!" Tsuzuki moaned as he rubbed them harder only to lube them up more from their precum. He sucked on Kain's neck as he laid under him moaning wanting to feel more then his hand and dick against his own.

"Tsuz! Mo-ahhh!" Kain yelped loudly as Tsuzuki sank his fangs into his neck drawing blood. Kain quickly threw him onto his back with a deep growl.

"S-sorry Kain." Tsuzuki panted looking up at him thinking he had hurt the young boy.

Kain panted hard as his golden eyes where heavily hazed over while he crawled over Tsuzuki. "You did this to yourself." He growled as he placed the tip of his dick to his entrance then rammed in without giving him the proper preparations; Tsuzuki's head shot back as he let out a throaty yelp but they soon turned into moans at Kain's hungry thrusts to penetrate him deeper. "After this we can go home..." Kain huffed as he took long hard thrusts, making him whimper when he didn't get back in soon enough.

Tsuzuki couldn't look at him, his eyes where permanently rolled into the back of his head as he moaned. "O-okay!" He gasped out quickly as Kain slammed back into him bringing him to a new level of ecstasy as they both came. Kain laid on top of Tsuzuki breathing heavily with his dick still inside of him, they stuck together from their sweat and Tsuzuki's cum. "That was..." Tsuzuki panted then happily kissed Kain back as he gave him a long and _passionate_ kiss. This had to be the best moment in Tsuzuki's life.

"I know," Kain panted when the kiss broke, "the best that we ever had." Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should be proud of that or mad, but at the moment it didn't matter.

Once they had regain some energy and took a shower they where ready to go back home. "So you ready to go?" Byakko asked as he waited beside them while the Angels from before opened the gate.

"Yup!" Tsuzuki chirped happily as he nuzzled into Kain's side who ignored him.

They walked into the light of the gate but this time they didn't feel like they where falling more like, being analyzed. "What's going on?" Kain asked as he looked at his hands; he was a light blue color made up of zeros and ones.

"We have to get home through the net." Tsuzuki told him like he was smart, which he could be sometimes... He nodded and they started on their way, "Was it a left at the Internet World or right?"

"Right since we took a left to get in here." Kain told him staring off in that direction but was stopped by Tsuzuki dragging him off in the other direction.

"I've been here before so I know the way out!" Tsuzuki shouted and Kain just sighed going along with him.

It took them an hour before they found a place and entered it. "Ah! Land! Sweet land!" Tsuzuki shouted as he kissed the ground only to see that it wasn't land he was kissing but feet. "Eh?" Tsuzuki asked looking up only to blush to see that he was kissing the feet of a naked woman. "What the fuck?!" Tsuzuki shouted as he jumped up only to have the woman giggle and hug him in an iron grip. "Kain help me!" He cried out.

He looked back at Kain; his head was down with his hair covering his face as his fists balled at his sides. His body shook and Tsuzuki could have sworn he saw Kain collecting his energy for an attack... "Tsuzuki..." Kain growled then looked up from under his hair; his fangs where bared in a scary face as his eyes had turned orange... Tsuzuki was a dead man...

"Kain! It's not what you think! I'm not with her!" He shouted in his defense as he tried to push himself away from her.

"Oh so you're like that?" The woman asked and men appeared around him, also naked as a jay bird.

"Kain!" Tsuzuki cried.

"I'm going home..." Kain growled softly as he left the place.

When Tsuzuki got free and was back home he cried in Watari's arms. "Kain left me alone with them!"

"With who? I mean when Kain came through the gate he was POed!"

"We took a wrong turn and ended up in... Porn World..." Watari stared at him for a moment then broke out laughing. "It's not funny! They touched me!" Tsuzuki cried not noticing Kain standing at the door.

"They... touched... you...?" Kain was looking rather evil again which made Tsuzuki try to hide behind Watari who was still laughing. "Don't think he is going to save you..." Kain snarled as he lunged at him.

One of the guys from Porn World stuck his head through the computer which they had used as the gate. Kain stopped in mid pull of Tsuzuki's cheeks when they noticed him.

"Don't forget to stop by sometime big boy," he winked then blew Tsuzuki a kiss, "See ya later masturbator!" He shouted before he left through the portal and the computer shut down. Now Watari was just busting a gut as Kain almost killed Tsuzuki for a second time...


	13. To School Again

**_AN: The parts about 'The Inferno' are true, and they are my fav parts too ^ ^_**

_**Chapter 13**_

**_To School Again_**

Tsuzuki had his head down as he sat at the front of Tatsumi's desk, a cloud of depression and despair floated over his head. Tatsumi sighed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose then looked at Tsuzuki. "Why are you in my office?" He finally asked after a week of having the depressed man hanging off the front of his desk and follow him everywhere. Which was unnerving when he followed him into the bathroom.

"Kain's mad at me..." Tsuzuki wept as he looked up with tears streaming down his face. Why did Tatsumi have to ask? He could have gone on with it, I mean he didn't have to pee so much anyway. This was work time anyway. Tsuzuki flung himself at Tatsumi smothering his face into his chest and knocking over piles of papers that he just finished organizing.

Tatsumi had also noticed that Kain had gone back to being withdrawn and cold... er. Also the fact that when he entered a room with the boy with Tsuzuki following that he would bail out before the boys partner noticed that he was there. He slightly patted the wailing Tsuzuki's back lightly. "What did you do?"

"Why is it that it's my fault?!" Tsuzuki screamed like a child. Who are we kidding, Tsuzuki is a child no matter how old he is.

"Because it just is." Tatsumi sighed again as he massaged his temples. He didn't need this and now he had to reorganize all the papers that Tsuzuki had knocked down. "Why aren't you crying to Watari?" He asked trying to get rid of him.

"Watari kicked me out." Tsuzuki sniffed. Ah so that was why the crazy scientist wasn't taking care of his lab rat, er best friends.

"Tsuzuki," it was Chief Konoe's voice that called out for him. He then stuck his head into Tatsumi's office to see Tsuzuki huddled against him. "I have a new mission for you and Kain."

Tsuzuki's face lit up as he jumped off of Tatsumi and bounced in mid air. "This is perfect! A mission would bring us closer so we can go back to how we where before!" Tsuzuki squealed as he followed after Chief Konoe. Tatsumi blinked then sighed, now he owed the Chief...

Kain was thinking quickly... should he jump out the window or not? If he did he got away from the oncoming excited Tsuzuki who would make him throw up but if he did that then he would win. Kain never loses... So he sat there getting his shields up so that he wouldn't effect him so badly, but we where talking about Tsuzuki. The bundle of unshielded energy was going to be the end of him.

"Kain I have a new mission for you and Tsuzuki." Konoe stated as he came into the room with Tsuzuki bouncing behind him.

"Where?" Kain asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Another school. At Drakewing High school, another private school. Girls are being kidnapped from the school and we'd like you to do some investigating. There people will know the both of you as the Amberson brothers." Kain froze at the name of the school. "Is something wrong Kain?"

"N-no. I'm fine. When do we go?"

"Now would be great." The chief smiled and Kain got up.

"Let's go Tsuzuki." Kain told him as he walked past him.

Kain sat beside Tsuzuki in the car watching head intently while Tsuzuki drove. Tsuzuki looked over at Kain from time to time to see that he had barley batted an eyelash since they had started on the trip and he could feel that Kain was different... "You want to play a car game Kain?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kain told him as he shook his head then looked back at Tsuzuki. "Can I drive?"

"Have you ever driven before kid?" Tsuzuki smirked at him and Kain just glared.

"Move." Kain growled at him and he quickly stopped the car and got out of the drivers seat.

Kain put the car in drive and the tiers squealed as he peeled down the road towards the school. "Holy shit Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted as he was being eaten by his seat.

With Kain driving it only took them two hours to get to the school which would have taken them six hours. Which means he had to outrun a few cops... "Shit Kain! I'm not letting you drive every again!" Tsuzuki shouted at him, Kain looked at him slightly amazed that he was yelling at him then looked off to the side where a woman walked up to them.

"Hello!" The woman was overly cherry as she came to greet them. "I'll be showing you around."

After being shown around Kain hurriedly got his things put away. "Why are you rushing Kain?" Tsuzuki asked as he watched him put his things away messily, Kain usually was a clean freak hence why their apartment was so clean all the time.

"I just want to check the place out on my own."

"Can I come with?" Tsuzuki asked, Kain thought about it for a moment before nodding. This was good! Kain was somewhat being nice to him again, now he could set his plan into wooing Kain into bed! Wait... people here saw them as brothers... that wasn't going to work... damn it. This was one of the few schools that didn't require school uniforms which was appealing to Kain but not so much to Tsuzuki. He liked to see Kain dressed up, he looked very dashing.

After checking the place out again Kain leaned against a wall with his head down and eyes closed. Tsuzuki was confused to what he was doing but in a matter of moments they where surrounded by cute giggling girls. "H-hi!" The girls blushed talking to them.

"Why hello ladies." Tsuzuki smiled as he bowed to them making them giggle.

"So you're the new guys in the school huh?" One of the girls asked getting right into Kain's face. Tsuzuki was the one feeling threatened by how close she was to Kain's face. "Have we met before?"

Kain shrugged. "I don't know. We could have."

She eyed him then held out her hand. "My name Ayame." She smiled, when he shook her hand she snuck up close and quickly laid a kiss on his cheek almost on his lips. She gave him a wink before she ran off, Kain just watched her run off. Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel his heart sink as he watched Kain watch her run off.

"Kain we should head back to our room so we can get things ready for tomorrow." Tsuzuki told him as he grabbed hold of his hand and started to pull him off to their room. Once inside Tsuzuki slammed Kain into a wall and pressed his lips against his in a desperate kiss; he was shocked when Kain started to kiss him back. Everything felt good; their lips together, the feel of Kain against him, the hard feeling between both of their legs.

Kain's arms went around his neck pulling him closer as Tsuzuki pushed his clothes off. He only got Kain's shirt off with his pants button undone and the zipper down. Kain was wearing a white button up shirt and tight, almost leather looking, black pants that Tsuzuki had been wanting to get off of him since he had saw him that morning. They made their way into one of the rooms and Kain shoved Tsuzuki down on the bed in the room. "God you look so good Kain." Tsuzuki panted as he propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Kain stalk over to him; he couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants that was being nice outlined from his tight pants.

"It's been a long time." Kain's voice was thick with lust which sent shivers down Tsuzuki's spine. Tsuzuki let out a small groan as Kain rubbed his body up from between his legs.

"Kain don't tease..." Tsuzuki panted as Kain lightly grinded his hips into his own while he sucked on his neck.

"I'll do what I please." Kain growled at him as he took Tsuzuki's belt off then snapped it in front of him. Tsuzuki was slightly scared to see what Kain was up to but at the same time he couldn't ignore the pain of his pants tightening with everything the young man did. Kain caught his lips in a long and hard kiss as he ripped Tsuzuki's shirt open and shoved it off. Kain's kisses where like drugs making Tsuzuki's mind fuzzy, he didn't even notice that Kain was tying his hands together then up at the headboard. "Good boy." Kain huffed out with an evil smirk.

It took Tsuzuki a moment to understand what Kain was saying but got the gesture when he couldn't move his arms. 'God damn this is hot...' Tsuzuki thought as he bit his lip while Kain slowly started to take his pants off while he bit his neck lightly. "Ahhh..." Kain kissed down his chest licking at his hardening nipples and the indents of his slight four pack stomach. His hands rubbed his thighs making his body go straight as he nuzzled his nose against his happy trail. "Kain." He panted as Kain neared his aroused area.

Kain rubbed his dick lightly at first as he watched him with a smile, this smile seemed slightly different then the ones he had seen before but his eyes rolled back as Kain tightened his hold. Kain stopped right before he was about to cum rubbing his body against his as he kissed him once more. "Is this what you wanted Tsuzuki?" He asked looking him in the eyes.

"I kinda wanted to woo you to bed but I do like this." Tsuzuki blushed as he told him his plan. "It's not fair that you're still in your clothes." Tsuzuki pouted, Kain chuckled as he pushed off the remaining of his clothing. He then positioned himself outside Tsuzuki's entrance as he sank his fangs into his neck. "Ahh! I love you Kain!" He shouted stopping Kain from thrusting inside of him.

He looked at him for a moment, did he mean that? He felt it... the love that Tsuzuki felt for him, but was it real? He knows people who have faked themselves so much that they did believe that they loved someone. Did he feel the same way? He felt for his older partner, more then he had ever felt for someone in a lusty way. But was it love? Kain growled as he roughly thrusted himself inside of him. He moved his hips in and out of him fast and hard sending him deeper into his tight embrace. The dead never grow, so they never expand in certain places so it was like being with a virgin again and again but who knew how to do everything sexual that you liked. Kain reopened the bite on his shoulder as he licked up his blood while he gripped Tsuzuki's dick..

"Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted out in pleasure as they both came. Kain undid his hands then laid on his chest panting heavily. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around him then lifted his chin kissing him deeply. "What time is it?"

Kain looked to the side at the night stand, "Eleven."

"Then let's go to bed so we have energy for tomorrow."

The next morning Kain snuggled into Tsuzuki's chest as the phone went off. He growled when he got up and answered it, "Hello?" He growled into the phone moving his hair out of his face.

"Um hello? This is Mrs. Jordan, Kain right?" She asked and Kain sighed a yeah. "It seems that you and your brother have over slept and---."

Kain fell off of his place over Tsuzuki onto the floor waking him up; not only from the loud noise but also for the fact that Kain 'was' still inside of him. "Tsuzuki get up! We're late for class!" Kain shouted tossing the phone onto the bed as he started to pull his clothes on. "Oh man this is our first day and we're already tardy!" Kain ranted as he sloppily pulled on some clothes.

Tsuzuki picked up the phone, "Sorry we'll be in class as soon as we can."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Jordan told them and they hung up.

He smiled at Kain as he tried to get ready but only succeeded on falling on his face. Tsuzuki chuckled as he picked up Kain then laid a soft kiss on his lips. "Calm down Love, take your time."

"Tsuzuki we have to hurry! We slept in late because we had sex last night and sleeping in made us late and I can't take a shower!" Kain was freaking out, which wasn't a Kain kind of thing. "Just get ready." Kain pleaded with him. He nodded then got dressed.

They arrived late into class and stood in front of Tsuzuki's students and Kain's peers. "Sorry everyone, it seemed that we slept in." Kain apologized then sat down in an empty desk near the windows. The girls squealed at his apology then quieted down when Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"Yes. My name is Mr. Amberson and that was my little brother Kain. Now where did you're last teacher leave off on?" Tsuzuki asked as he became serious and collected. Kain was slightly amazed at the quick transformation he took; he seemed, really sexy...

'Damn it Kain! Don't start getting a hard on because how Tsuzuki is acting!' Kain whined in his head as he bowed his head with his arms covering his lap; too late, he was hard....

"Kain!" Tsuzuki shouted at him. Kain snapped his head up and looked at him. "Could you read Canto III; The Vestibule of Hell. The Opportunists on page forty-two of The Inferno?"

"Um sure." Kain told him and was about to recite it but Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Stand and deliver." Kain saw him smirk a bit and he whimpered softly, but no one heard.

'Damn you Tsuzuki! Does he know I have a boner?' Kain wondered and stood by his desk. He cleared his throat as he took in a deep breath, everyone could see he was hard from his tight pants but he didn't really care. "I know the book by heart so I don't need a book." He told them as someone offered him their book.

"I AM THE WAY INTO THE CITY OF WOE.

I AM THE WAY TO A FORSAKEN PEOPLE.

I AM THE WAY INTO ETERNAL SORROW.

SACRED JUSTICE MOVED MY ARCHITECT.

I WAS RAISED HERE BY DIVINE OMNIPOTENCE,

PRIMORDIAL LOVE AND ULTIMATE INTELLECT.

ONLY THOSE ELEMENTS TIME CANNOT WEAR

WERE MADE BEFORE ME, AND BEYOND TIME I STAND.

ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE.

These mysteries I read cut into stone

above a gate. And turning I said: "Master,

what is the meaning of this harsh inscription?"

And he then as initiate to novice:

"Here must you put by all division of spirit

and gather your soul against all cowardice.

This is the place I told you to expect.

Here you shall pass among the fallen people,

souls who have lost good of intellect."

So saying, he put forth his hand to me,

and with a gentle and encouraging smile

he led me through the gate of mystery.

Here sighs and cries and wails coiled and recoiled

on the starless air, spilling my soul to tears.

A confusion of tongues and monstrous accents toiled

in pain and anger. Voices hoarse and shrill

and sounds of blow, all intermingled, raised

tumult and pandemonium that still

whirls on the air forever dirty with

as if a whirlwind sucked at sand. And I,

holding my head in horror, cried: "Sweet Spirit,

what souls are these who run through this black haze?"

Kain spoke with feeling in his words, they could think that Kain himself was traveling through this horrid place and was talking to an angel. His eyes where closed as he spoke and sometimes he spoke with his hands doing as the charters did, Kain himself was like an angel. "Should I read the next page?" Kain asked as he opened his gold eyes to look at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki just stood there for a moment and looked at him, Kain had gotten every word right and his voice held all the emotion. "Yes please do." Tsuzuki told him as he sat down, he was starting to get horny from seeing that Kain had a hard on.

"And he to me: "These are nearly soulless

whose lives concluded neither blame nor praise.

They are mixed here with that despicable corps

of angels who were neither for God nor Satan,

but only for themselves. The High Creator

scourged them fro Heaven for its perfect beauty,

and Hell will not receive them since the wicked

might feel some glory over them." And I:

"Master, what gnaws at them so hideously

their lamentation stuns the very air?"

"They have no hope of death," he answered me,

"and in their blind and unattaining state

their miserable lives have sunk so low

that they must envy every other fate.

No word of them survives their living season.

Mercy and Justice deny then even a name.

Let us not speak of them: look, and pass on."

I saw a banner there upon the mist.

Circling and circling, it seemed to scorn all pause.

So it ran on, and still behind it pressed

a never-ending rout of souls in pain.

I had not thought death had undone so many

as passed before me in that mournful train.

And some I knew among them; last of all

I recognized the shadow of that soul

who, in his cowardice, made the Great Denial.

At once I understood for certain: these

were of that retrograde and faithless crew

hateful to God and to His enemies.

These wretches never born and never dead

ran naked in a swarm of wasps and hornets

that goaded them the more the more they fled,

and made their faces stream with bloody gouts

of pus and tears that dribbled to their feet

to be swallowed there by loathsome worms and

maggots."

The bell rang and everyone groaned wanting to hear more of Kain. "We will continue later." Tsuzuki said as he got his papers neatly to the side.

Kain walked up to him after everyone was out of the room. "What the Hell was that?" Kain snarled at him with a cold glare.

"What? I didn't know you had a boner." Tsuzuki snickered, Kain just continued to glare at him. "But you really do know this book. It's very hard to read this man's work as well to understand it but you recited the thing!"

"I can recite the whole thing. And I did a lot of reading when I was young." Kain told him softly then walked out of the room. Tsuzuki was confused at his actions but he couldn't chase after him, his other class was coming in.

Damn that Tsuzuki! He made him 'stand and deliver' to the class with a boner! Then he had to act all sexy making him even hornier! And he talked about his past... Kain slowed down on his way to his next class, he never talked about his past to anyone... He shook his head and ran the rest of the way to his class.

A week had gone by now and still no news about the kidnapping, nor had any been happening since they got there. And since they had gotten there things between Kain and Tsuzuki had gone back to normal, screwing every night, but Kain made sure it was earlier then late at night. But with that, Kain had been acting strange; he stared out into space a lot, he was getting behind in his paperwork, and he sneaked around the school when he really didn't need to. Tsuzuki had even caught him smiling at a girl from across the room. And it was a REAL smile! It held warmth and care, he'd never seen him smile like that...

The girl didn't seem all that special, she even seemed kinda cold and a dunce. But popular none the less. Was Kain only really into popular girls? Tsuzuki shook his head as he walked up to her. "Why hello." He gave her a small smile.

Her eyes seemed distant as she looked at him then bowed, "Hello Mr. Amberson." Her voice was distant too, empty with no emotion at all. Completely different then Tsuzuki who radiated emotion, which wasn't good for Kain...

"Um I wanted to ask if you had gotten your project done for my class yet?" He asked rubbing the back of her head. "You know if you ever need--..." He told her but some kids pushed past him sending him at her with his hand landing squarely on her chest. "Eh?"

Kain's fist made contact with Tsuzuki's jaw sending him flying into a flower bush. "What the Hell is your problem!" Kain roared at him as he breathed heavily.

"Kain it's not what you think!" Tsuzuki shouted out with whimpers of pain as he held his jaw and lip that was bleeding. Kain hit HARD!

"... Kain?" The girl asked moving in front of him to get a better look at his face. He couldn't help but smile at her as her eyes welded up with tears and she lunged at him holding him close. "Kain! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!"

"What's going on here?" Tsuzuki asked as he got up from the bush cautiously coming over to them afraid that Kain would hit him once more.

"We'll talk back at our room." He growled at him then softly smiled down at her then laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let's go." She nodded as she wiped at her tears.

Once in the room they where all quite while the girl sobbed still holding onto Kain. She was the first to break the silence between them all, "How is this possible? Kain... you died, I saw your body!"

Tsuzuki tensed up, so this was someone from Kain's past. Was she a lover? She had to be, she was beautiful and seemed like a perfect match for Kain. But still... Kain looked up at him sensing his thoughts and shook them showing him they where wrong. "Tsuzuki... this is my sister Kyat Bloodstone..."

"..."


	14. Not Possible

**Chapter 14**

**Not Possible**

It was one thing to meet someone from your past while still being a fresh Spirit and they where still living but it was something else when they where family! How where they going to get out of this?! Oh God they where in some deep shit now! "Tsuzuki calm down... we can lie to my family and the friends saying I went undercover." Kain told him as he still held onto his sister.

"Did you or didn't you get that job?" Kyat asked looking up at him.

"What job?" Tsuzuki asked, even though he was blowing it he still wanted to know everything he could about his younger partner.

"I tried to be an undercover agent and no I didn't but you'll have to act like I did." Kain told him first then looked back down at her. "Kyat, no one can find out that I'm really dead," she looked really confused now and he sighed. He lead her to his bed and sat her down. "Kyat when you saw my body I was really dead. I'm still dead. But I'm currently working in the underworld to make sure that your world doesn't get fucked up by the dead or mystical things. And that's just about all I can tell you."

"That was more then you should have told her." Tsuzuki frowned crossing his arms but sat down on the bed. He turned to her and took her hands making Kain growl slightly, "Look Kyat, you can't tell anyone or Kain will be in some big trouble..."

"I won't tell anyone... but what will I tell Ayame? She knows you..." She whispered looking back at Kain.

"She didn't remember me but she will now after that performance. Just tell her and our family that I got that job and they can't tell anyone." She nodded and cuddled back into her arms.

"I've missed you so much Kain... with you gone... everything seemed dull and I lost all my feelings for everyone and everything."

That sounded like lovers in Tsuzuki's opinion but he knew better then to think that; but he also wanted to say something like that to him. Just to show him how much he meant to him. "Kyat while we're here your connection to Kain is old lovers." He hated to say that but after what happened everyone would believe that.

"Fuck no." Kain growled out; that made Tsuzuki's heart skip a beat. did Kain love him so much that he wouldn't even fake to have someone else? Well after the first time but they weren't as close then. "I'm not going to act like I'm dating my sister! That's just wrong! I'd have to kiss her!" So it wasn't because he loved him but that he didn't want to kiss his sister on the lips. Well he got that, but he still felt hurt that he wasn't saying it because he loved him... "We'll just say that I'm her cousin that she hasn't seen in a long time and had thought had died."

"Sounds good to me." Kyat nodded.

"Tell the plan to Ayame." Kain told her and she nodded again. "I'll walk you back to your dorm, it's getting late out." They went to the door and Kain placed his coat over her shoulders then walked out.

That too seemed like a lover kind of move... why wouldn't Kain do something like that for him? Wait, he'd rather do it to Kain since he was older and taller then the boy. He'd have to think of a way to make it romantic for Kain. He laid down on Kain's bed awhile after they left, 'So that was Kain's sister? Must be an older sister. They looked a lot alike. I wonder if I talk to her she'd tell me more about him? But how would I ask? What would she think?' Tsuzuki curled up on his side pulling Kain's pull into his stomach, it smelled like him and it made him smile.

"Tsuzuki what are you doing?" Kain asked as he came back into his room. How long was Tsuzuki thinking to himself? Or was it how long had he been laying there smelling Kain's scent? He held up his hand and shook his head, "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know."

The next day Kain ate his lunch with Kyat and Ayame without any of the girls sitting around them so they could talk. "Okay, so you're telling me that Kain is dead, working in some kind of dead agency called the Ministry of Hades, and is saving the world from monsters?" Ayame asked and they nodded. "And Mr. Amberson is you're partner?" They nodded again. "You have go to be kidding me!"

"Ayame!" Kyat barked at her and she silenced down. "You where with me when we found his body... you where also at the funeral, how can you not tell me that he isn't dead? Kain has never lied to me before and I'm willing to lie for him so he won't get into trouble." Kyat was very good at making people feel guilty.

"So what are my line again and can I bring this up to Mr. Amberson?" She asked with a sigh.

"You can talk to him and the cover story is that I'm an old friend who you haven't seen in a long time. To cover when you saw me the first time and you didn't recognize me." They nodded.

"Can I tell the family...?" Kyat asked in a soft voice, right when she asked the question Tsuzuki came and sat beside Kain.

Tsuzuki could hear the distaste in her voice when she talked about her family, did she not like them? Why? Kain sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "They need to know now..." Kyat patted Kain on his hand and he smiled at her, was there something wrong with Kain's family? "Alright lunch is over and we should head to our next class."

A week had gone by and not one girl was kidnapped since they had arrived there, but they got a phone call from Tatsumi saying that there would be an attempt that night. The kidnapper had a pattern of kidnapping every other week or so and who ever it was would go after a beautiful girl. "Tatsumi things the kidnapper is going to go after Kyat next." Tsuzuki looked at the group of teens, Kain seemed to be really happy with his older sister around.

"I knew that without him telling us." Kain told him with a sigh.

"What do I have to do?" Kyat asked looking between the two.

"Just be yourself and take a lot of walks at night--." Tsuzuki told her but was cut off by Kain standing up.

"Who says she's going to do it?!" Kain shouted.

"Kain I can choose what I can and can't do." She told him as she yanked him back down in a sitting position. "And I want to help..."

Kain sighed as she gave him a look, Tsuzuki was slightly irritated that she could make him do whatever she wanted. "Tonight then." He sighed again running a hand through his hair.

Kyat walked in the darkness of the night of the park on the school grounds, everything was quiet, too quiet. As she walked down a small set of stairs she stopped at the fountain and drank some water. "Anything?" Came Kain's voice through an ear piece.

"Nothing yet." She whispered then turned around into one of the boy students. "Oh! You scared me." She smiled a bit placing her hand over her beating heart.

"Hey Kyat, what are you doing out so late at night? Don't you know it's after hours?" He asked her, Kyat had seen this boy a lot around the school and she even helped him out from time to time when a bully would attack him. But he wasn't himself, he wasn't cheery like he used to be, almost like he was a puppet on tangled strings.

"I came out for some fresh air, what are you doing out here after hours?" She asked eyeing him as he just smiled.

"Same, and to get a bite to eat." He advanced towards her and she took a step back laughing nervously. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Ahh... I think it would be best if I went back to my dorm..." She turned around heading back towards the dormitories but yelped when he grabbed onto her wrist yanking her back into him, he stood behind her and took a deep breath smelling her.

"Kyat, you smell so good... Good enough to eat." Fangs where shown in a smirk as he neared her neck making her shiver in fear.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" Kain shouted as he jumped out from behind a bush and dug his claw like nails into his stomach ripping it open. "No one can touch her." Kain's voice was scary low as he glared his gold eyes at the boy while licking the blood off of his hand.

'Kain gets scary when it comes to his sister... I wonder if he'd do the same with me?' Tsuzuki wondered as he tried to somewhat ease Kain from the murderous stare, it doesn't take an empath to know how badly Kain wanted to kill the other boy. "Kain why don't you take Kyat away from here, she seems a bit shaken up."

"I don't want to, we don't need him so just let me kill him..." Kain growled as he moved closer to the now laughing insanely boy, Tsuzuki held him back.

He leaned in close and whispered in Kain's ear, "You don't want your sister to see you kill him do you? What would she thinking? Be a good brother and comfort her away from here while I deal with him." Tsuzuki offered and nodded his head towards Kyat who held her neck staring off into space. Kain took a second as he stared at his sister then nodded his head numbly, "That's my good boy." He kissed his cheek then pushed Kain off to his sister's direction.

Kain took Kyat back to their dorm and sat her down cuddling into her side, "What's up with you?" Kyat asked her little brother as he cuddled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a slight laugh. "You should know that I don't scare easy." She slapped him slightly on the shoulder but hugged him none the less. "So Tsuzuki is taking care of that guy?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me." Kain pouted and she laughed more. "I think it's time that I take you to your dorm, it's getting late..."

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You're leaving tonight aren't you and your not even willing to tell me goodbye!" Kyat exploded on him and he flinched as her emotions hit him hard. "Fuck no I'm not leaving until I say goodbye to the both of you... and I want to know I'm going to see you again..." She got depressed at the thought of loosing her brother again after just getting him back.

Kain nodded as he stole away her cellphone and started to type in it. "This is my cell that you can get me at and sis we will meet again, that is more then a promise." He smiled at her handing it back. "Tsuzuki should be back soon, it doesn't always take long for us to finish our job." Kain sat back with his arms over the couch as he tilted his head back. Kyat snuggled in his chest as they waited for Tsuzuki who came back five minutes later.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" He asked with a smile as he rubbed his cold hands together. "I thought Kain would have taken you back to your dorm."

"Oh hell no not before I get to say goodbye to the both of you." She walked over to him giving him a tight hug that lasted longer when Tsuzuki placed his arms around her.

"Ahhh warm..." He smiled snuggling into her then froze as he looked at Kain.

Kain didn't even seem to be bothered by it as he looked at his claws licking away some dry blood that he had missed. "Don't worry, he doesn't feel threatened that you're going to take me away so he shouldn't hit you anymore for hugging me." She whispered to him still holding onto him.

"Why would he think that?"

"Don't know, he's a wolf, they're possessive. And I'm the closest thing he's got."

Tsuzuki was going to ask more but Kain cleared his throat, "You know I can hear the both of you. You're like six steps away from me." They laughed separating. Kain stood up and hugged his sister and lead her to the door. "I'll give you both some more time to talk while you get ready, I'll be outside." He got a jacket on as well as his shoes and waited outside.

"He is so strange," Kyat smiled shaking her head, "I like that he has changed."

"How much has he changed?" Tsuzuki asked as she got ready.

"A lot, he doesn't seem that pissed off at the world nor does he seem to hate everyone and everything."

"He was like that when he first came to the Ministry." Tsuzuki sighed rubbing the back of his head while she looked at him.

"So it was you who changed him, you have done the impossible!"

"What do you mean?"

She got quiet as she now moved her gaze down to the floor, "Kain didn't have the best childhood..." Tsuzuki was going to ask more but she gave him a tight hug, "Well whatever you are doing keep at it! I better get going so I can spend a little bit more time with him before he leaves me again." She smiled as she kissed his cheek then ran out the door.

Tsuzuki watched them leave from the door as Kyat hung on Kain's arm as they slowly made their way to her dorm. 'Not a good childhood? I thought he was a spoiled brat...' He thought then went to his room changing into his nightwear then waited in bed.

"I'm going to call you everyday and all the time." Kyat told him as they walked back.

"That might not be the best idea, I might be on a job so I'll have to put you either on Do Not Disturb or Silent, and other times I might not be able to bring it along or get to it on time." 'That could mainly be that I'm having sex with someone...' He thought but wasn't going to tell his sister that.

Kyat pouted up at him then hugged his arms, "Fine... so what is your specialty?" She asked and Kain chocked.

"Um that is... ah... classified...?" Kain slightly stammered then cleared his throat. "But call me and I will get back to you."

He walked her upstairs and brought her to her room where Ayame waited, "Come on you guys!" Ayame hissed quietly as she pulled them both into the room, "Mrs. Wakeman has been patrolling even more now with all of the disappearance."

"Well the school doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Kain told her as he stood at the door.

"You found the guy? Who was he?"

"Some nerd that no one knew." Kain told her as he shrugged then gave his sister a hug then Ayame who stared at them. "I have to go now, Ayame if you want my number go ahead and ask to get it from Kyat. She'll tell you the rules on calling me."

They nodded and he walked out the door not trying all that hard to hide himself from the patrolling teachers. "You! Young man! What are you doing here in the girls dormitory?!"

"I was dropping someone off." Kain told her cooly as he stopped to look at her; his gold eyes glowed in the dark and for some reason she couldn't help but blush at the scary vibe he was giving off. "I was just leaving."

"You got that right, you are leaving this school! First rule for the boys is that you do not enter the girls dormitory! You are suspended!" She shouted at him and he shrugged walking back to his room. "You leave tomorrow morning!"

"Sure thing teach." Kain yawned waving behind his back. Once back he stripped out of his clothes making his way to Tsuzuki's room. "You awake?" He whispered into the dark as he walked to the side of his bed.

"Yeah." Tsuzuki whispered back holding his arms out for his young partner. "You feeling alright?"

Kain nuzzled his cold face into Tsuzuki's chest and sighed, "Yeah, I'm just going to miss Kyat and Ayame."

"I see where you're getting at, all of you are pretty close." Tsuzuki smiled as he held him closer trying to warm him up. "But I'll make sure all of you can meet again." Kain looked up at him which made him smile even more, "I promise."

"Thanks." Kain told him softly then leaned up kissing him on the lips; Tsuzuki almost groaned as Kain moved up rubbing his body between his legs rousing his member. "Oh Big Brother, I got suspended from being caught in the girls dormitory." Kain smirked as he rolled himself over Tsuzuki.

Oddly Tsuzuki was slightly turned on when Kain called him Big Brother and he eagerly rubbed his already hard member up between Kain's legs, this time Kain didn't flinch at his movement. "Shame on you Little Brother, I thought I taught you to stay in one bed. Mine." He gripped Kain's hips and rubbed up into him making Kain's eyes roll back as he slightly arched his back. "Now I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Ahh Big Brother please be gentle." Kain blushed looking down at him as he rubbed himself over Tsuzuki's member roughly. "I'm sorry I was bad."

Tsuzuki was enjoying this way too much; Kain letting him rub himself between his legs at his ass without flinching, calling him Big Brother, and now he was apologizing which made him even more cuter! And God did he look cute!; his face is set in an embarrassed look with a deep blush, his eyes half hooded and his body slightly shaking in want and from the cold. "I'll think about it." Tsuzuki smirked as he started to push off both of their boxers and Kain naturally positioned himself over his dick.

He rubbed the tip of his dick to Kain's entrance already wanting to thrust into him but he had to get him prepared first. He rolled over so that he was on top and pushed Kain onto his stomach as he pushed his fingers into Kain's mouth who sucked on them. "Good Little Brother," Tsuzuki panted then pulled his fingers out of his mouth then rubbed them around his entrance, "now be a good little boy and spread your legs a bit more."

Kain did as he was told and looked back at Tsuzuki, "You should know that I'm being very good and not snapping at you for calling me little."

"Kain I thought we have gone over this, you are _not_ little." Tsuzuki stated as his other hand reached around and rubbed his hard dick as he slipped his fingers into his ass.

"Ahh!" Kain moaned out as Tsuzuki now thrusted his finger inside of him. He arched and groaned when he started to suck on his neck. Once Tsuzuki got Kain as much used to his fingers and stretched him a much as he could before he could tighten again he mounted him getting ready to go in.

"You ready?" He asked as he listened to Kain panting.

"Yeah, go ahead." Kain smiled back at him then took in a sharp in take of breath when Tsuzuki inched his way inside him. "Nggg!" Kain whimpered as he gripped the bed tightly as he closed his eyes. "Tsuzuki just thrust in!" Kain barked at him, Tsuzuki was huge and having him inch his way inside of him was like a pleasuring torture! Tsuzuki grunted as he thrusted his way inside of Kain; he arched his back as he let out a loud yelp that turned into a moan as he moved in and out of him quickly.

'You're okay Kain... it's Tsuzuki you don't need to be afraid,' Kain thought to himself as he lowered his upper body to the bed while moving his ass up more for Tsuzuki. 'He's not the Angel he's my lover...' Kain started to meet with Tsuzuki's thrusts sending them both overboard with ecstasy of excitement until they both came. Tsuzuki laid on top of Kain with his dick still inside of him as they both breathed heavily. "I have to be off school grounds by tomorrow morning..." Kain panted out and Tsuzuki nodded.

The next morning Kain woke up first like normally and whimpered at the feeling of Tsuzuki's dick still inside of him, 'Yup it's official, I love this man. If not then there would be no way I'd let him stay inside of me.' "T-Tsuzuki we have to get out of here."

"Five more minutes..." He grumbled in his sleep holding him tighter.

His dick pushed farther into him and he let out a moan, "Tsuz!" Kain moaned then bit his arm making Tsuzuki jump off of him with a yelp. They both let out a heated moan when Tsuzuki jerked himself out of Kain. "We need to get our stuff together." Kain whimpered as he pushed his body up onto his hands and knees as his body shook.

Tsuzuki bit his lip as he saw a bit of blood drip from Kain's entrance, "I'm sorry..." He whimpered as he moved over to him.

"For what?" Kain asked confused.

"I made you bleed." He whined as he spread his cheeks then licked at his entrance making Kain's face go beat red.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kain shouted at him but found that what Tsuzuki was doing was really turning him on. "Ahh nggg..." Kain moaned his eyes closing. Tsuzuki continued to lick him as his hands started to rub both of their cocks. "Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki flipped Kain onto his back earning a yelp when Kain's ass bounced on the bed then attacked at his hard cock sucking on him roughly. Kain pushed on the back of his head pushing his dick farther down his throat as his hips started to buck.

Kain grunted as he came inside Tsuzuki's mouth then laid back while Tsuzuki licked his lips. "It's, it's time to go..." Kain panted as he ran a hand through his hair.

When they where back at the Ministry Tsuzuki walked into Tatsumi's office shutting the door behind him. "What do you want Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked looking up from his papers. "Would it be that you're done with your paperwork? I mean did Kain finish your paperwork?"

Tsuzuki laughed a little bit as he handed him the papers, "This isn't what I came here to talk to you about..."

"Well then what is it?" Tatsumi asked raising one of his eyebrows at seeing Tsuzuki's strange behavior.

"I want to see Kain's background profile..."

Tatsumi stared at him for a moment, "For what purpose?"

"Can't I know about me lover?" Tsuzuki asked with a blush and Tatsumi blushed along with him. He thought about it for a moment then went to one of the cabinets, once he located the file he handed it to him. "His life is... was..." Tatsumi trailed off and Tsuzuki nodded walking off towards Watari's office.

"Hey Tsuzuki! Long time no see, what up?" He asked while he smiled at him.

"I need somewhere to read, it's Kain's background..." Tsuzuki told him as he held up the file.

"Oh, that should be an interesting read..."


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 15**

**Reunion**

Kain walked the halls of the Ministry finding himself the library to find Gushoshin, who happen to be twin like bird creatures who protect the library. "Ah the new guy huh?" One of them asked getting really close to his face.

"I don't think I'm countable as the new guy anymore." Kain told them as he took a step back, "I was wondering if I could take a look around."

"Will you destroy the library?" They asked together and he shook his head; they let out a sigh as they moved out of his way and he made his way around the library looking at all the sections feeling a bit jittery on wants to read all of them.

A couple hours went by as Kain relaxed in the silence and read, things seemed to nice so nice and peaceful. Too nice and peace full... something was coming. Kain placed the book down and looked around feeling an uneasy vibe of someone being serious pissed off and sad coming their way. "KAIN!" He heard Tsuzuki shout his name and he jumped up heading towards the front where he saw the Gushoshin holding the door back.

"What's going on?" He asked as he eyed them while they struggled to keep the door shut.

"Tsuzuki you are not allowed inside the library!" One of the two brothers shouted and Kain let out a sigh as he moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?! He will destroy the library again!" The other brother shouted at him.

"Don't worry, he probably just figured out that I'm here and is here to get me. I'll get him to leave." Kain told them and opened the huge doors with ease. "Hey---" was what he got out before he was tackled back by Tsuzuki in a hug. But Kain didn't take it as a hug, he took it more as I want to fuck you and I don't care who sees kind of hug. "Tsuzuki what are you doing?!"

"Kain I'm sorry..." He whined holding closer smothering his face into Kain's chest.

Kain looked confused and patted his back standing both of them up, "Why are you sorry?"

"I love you!" Kain's face lit up in a blush and was tackled back into a bookcase knocking it over which cause a domino effect knocking over all of the other large and heavy cases.

"GET OUT!" The Gushoshin twins shouted shoving the both out.

Again Kain was about to speak but was cut off when his cellphone started to ring, he held up his finger and answered, "Hello? Oh hey Kyat what's up?" Kain did one of his rare smiles as he put his free hand on his hip which looked cute in Tsuzuki's opinion. But then the smile dropped, "um... sure I guess... can Tsuzuki come? Alright... then we'll held out tonight..." Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow as he watched how his cheery mood went sour then hung up the phone.

"What did Kyat want?" Tsuzuki asked moving closer and was pleased that Kin let him wrap his arms around him.

"Um we're having a family reunion and it seems that they know I'm 'back'..." Kain rubbed his face into Tsuzuki's chest with a sigh, Tsuzuki could feel how stiff Kain was. "So you wanna come?" Kain asked looking up at him. How could Tsuzuki say no to a face like that? He was just so damn cute and pitiful! Kain lightly punched him in the stomach which still knocked the wind out of him, "I'm not pitiful. And if you don't want to come you don't have too," Kain growled as he pushed himself away and started to walk back to the apartment, "I can go on my own."

Tsuzuki grabbed ahold of Kain's arm and pulled him back into his chest kissing him hard, "I wouldn't give up the chance to see Kain's room and to see Kyat again." Tsuzuki smiled then kissed him again, Kain held him close which seemed out of charter but Tsuzuki knew the reason...

Kain felt like throwing up as they neared the compound, and with Tsuzuki's added emotions weren't helping either. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out into the cold air breathing heavily. "Are you alright Kain? Want me to pull over?" Tsuzuki asked as he rubbed Kain's leg; Kain shook his head and they kept going. "Damn Kain! I always knew you where a rich boy!" Tsuzuki whistled as they pulled into the compound,"but at the same time I thought you where a cowboy."

"Why a cowboy?" Kain asked confused as he pulled his head back inside, the cold hair slicked back his hair.

"You have the tan, like the God's safely toasted you in the suns rays. And you're hair is such a rich color and you have the body of a fit cowboy or football player." Tsuzuki rambled as he started to drool remembering all the times he had seen Kain fully naked, "And you have a huge dick like a man..."

Kain just stared at him, "You sound like your thinking of me as your sweets..."

"Well you are sweet!" Tsuzuki chirped then lunged at Kain after he placed the car into park.

"Tsuzuki!" Kain shouted as his seat jerked back and Tsuzuki sucked on his neck. "Tsuz..." He moaned closing his eyes relaxing then went back to being rigid. "Tsuzuki we can't do this in the car! My family could find us at any moment." He heard Tsuzuki growl and hatred roll off of him, was Tsuzuki that much into having sex right now?

"Then let's head in, we don't want to make them wait." He smirked getting off of him.

They walked up to the door and Kain took a deep breath before he hesitantly walked inside. "I'm home." He whispered to his family in a soft voice, only Kyat and his younger cousins seemed happy to see him, Tsuzuki took a note of that. The older people, whom where not as old as Tsuzuki, seemed to sneer at him as he gave a small smile to the little people that clung to his arms and legs. "Hey, this is my friend Tsuzuki. He came with me to see you guys." Kain pointed to Tsuzuki and they all attacked him.

"Hey! He's a dude!" They shouted and everyone looked confused.

"Why yes I am."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kain and Kyat asked.

"Kain usually brings girls to see us, so are you his girlfriend?" Tsuzuki, Kyat, and Kain's faces lit up and Kain made the don't-say-anything gesture behind everyone.

Tsuzuki chuckled and patted them on the head, "Of corse not," Kain let out a sigh, "he's my girlfriend."

Kain choked on his spit and they all laughed, "Yeah right Tsuzuki," Kyat patted his shoulder laughing, "everyone knows Kain is a complete and utter homophobe." Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow and Kain made another gesture for him to keep his big mouth shut or he'd shut it for him. "Wow man that was funny."

"Would you guys like something to eat?" The little ones asked looking up at them as they pulled on their sleeves.

"The only food I'd eat in this house." Kain smiled closing his eyes to them as they pulled him into the kitchen; Tsuzuki frowned as he followed after them.

They didn't seem to stay with his family for long before they went off to Kain's room where Kain let out a long sigh. "You're a dick." Kain growled at him then forcefully pinned him to his bed, "Me your girlfriend? Ha!" He crushed his lips down on his grinding between Tsuzuki's legs with strange erotic shakes. But then it registered in hid head on why Kain was acting so strange why he was being so forceful; Kain was scared. He was using aggression to cover up his fear and the erotic little shakes was him shivering. "If I remember right I was the one who fucked you up the ass first." Kain panted.

"True but now I have sex with you and you're smaller then me." Tsuzuki smiled kissing him softly. Kain didn't fight anything as he continued the kiss pushing his shirt off so he sat naked from the hips up in tight pants on Tsuzuki's lap. "Someone's hard." Tsuzuki chuckled as he patted Kain's lump who moaned softly under the pat. "Eager too." He smiled as Kain started to lick and suck on his neck.

"The only time we have sex or play around is in here when no one else is here. And no indication about anything of us." Kain growled against his neck shoving Tsuzuki's shirt up then lightly flickered his tongue over his nipples, Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "Okay?" He started to suck as he pulled his dick out of his tight pants.

Tsuzuki moaned softly arching his lap up into Kain's, "Yes, now get out of your pants completely." He growled at him and Kain smirked as he did what he was told. Tsuzuki pulled himself out of his pants and Kain positioned himself over him, then he slowly pushed himself down on Tsuzuki's length moaning as his head fell back. "I love it when you moan." Tsuzuki panted thrusting up feeling Kain tighten around him.

"I think you like it better when I do that." Kain huffed then started to raise himself off of him then thrust back down over and over again. "We need to keep it down so we don't get walked in on." Kain moaned pushing more and more of Tsuzuki into himself.

"I think you're the one who has to keep it down." Tsuzuki panted his eyes hooded as he laid on Kain's stiff bed as Kain did all the work. He heard Kain let out a small huff at his remark and bent down licking and sucking on his nipples then bit at his neck. Tsuzuki groaned growing inside of him while Kain moaned from pleasure then started to thrust harder, "I think... this is the perfect... workout... for us." Tsuzuki moaned scratching at Kain's back and slightly pulled on his hair up so they could kiss.

Kain growled into the kiss which sounded like a purr then pushed himself away from him, "Don't you mean I'm getting the workout?" Kain panted as sweat dripped off of him. Tsuzuki took his majestic partner fully into his gaze; his tan body glowed in the light of the moon and the sweat that rolled off made him look exotic, his breath was short making his chest heave like he was having a hard time breathing, nipples hard, while his gold eyes glowed eerily in the dark with heavy hoods over them as he sat hunched over his lap. His six pack looked the sexiest as he breathed and they seemed to harden even more, but his dick looked pretty yummy as well. It stood erected with precum dripping from the tip about to burst. "Ahhh! Tsuzuki stop growing!" Kain moaned throwing his head back.

Tsuzuki chuckled and leaned forward biting at his neck while he rubbed Kain's dick. "Kain you look like a God." He grunted against his neck gripping him tighter; it didn't take long for Kain to cum all over his chest. "Aww you came." Tsuzuki pouted as he still rubbed the last bit of Kain's cum out of his dick by playing with the head that squirted out more as he moaned. "Now tighten around me baby so I can cum." He smirked as he sucked on his neck. Kain eagerly did as he asked moaning more in short pants as he continued to grow more inside of him until he spilled his seed inside of him.

He let out a small whimpering moan as he laid on Tsuzuki's chest with him still inside. "That was a good workout." Kain panted licking his cum up from his chest making them both shiver even more.

"Did you lock your door?" Tsuzuki asked not wanting Kain to freak out the next morning if someone walked in on them, but if he had to then they might try to go for another round.

"Yeah," he nuzzled his face into Tsuzuki's chest with a yawn. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Early the next morning a soft knock came to Kain's door; gold eyes moved from staring out the window to the door. Kain silently got off of Tsuzuki and cover him with the blanket as he pulled on his boxers then made his way to the door. He unlocked it and looked through the crack at who would come to him at such an hour but already knew who it was. He opened the door and slipped out pressing his back to the door as he looked at the ground, "You're going to have to start wearing clothes to bed, Kain." A voice whispered into the dark as they took ahold of his hair yanking him down the hall.

Tsuzuki awoke looking for Kain to hold with his eyes closed; when he didn't find Kain in his three usual places, on his chest with his dick still inside of him, cuddled into his side, and on the floor with all the blankets, Tsuzuki got up and went to the bathroom that was in his room taking a quick shower before he went out in search of his boy. He walked out to see everyone groggily sitting in chairs watching morning television shows. "Have you guys seen Kain?: Tsuzuki asked as he flopped down on the sofa a next to Kyat.

She looked over at him grimly and he looked confused, "He'll show up soon..." she told him and they all looked over at Kain who sluggishly walked into the room. "Well speak of the Devil." She didn't smile as she stood up and clapped her hands together getting everyones attention, "Let's go out to eat!" The kids cheered as they all got ready to go. Tsuzuki moved closer to him but still not close enough so no one could see his small smile and wink, Kain didn't seem to care as he looked away. Tsuzuki frowned as he tried to place his hand on Kain's shoulder but Kain shrank away from his touch just like the first time they met.

They all got into two cars and drove off to a restaurant near by, Kain stared out the window as they drove. When they got a seat Kyat ordered something for Kain; hot coffee and bacon. Tsuzuki rubbed Kain's leg under the table and he let out a soft whimper as he jerked his leg away from him; Tsuzuki wanted to cry when Kain pulled away from him. They all ate laughing, well besides Kain, as they ate and headed back home only to meet back with the rest of the family that seemed displeased.

"So where did all of you go?" They asked glaring at Kain who looked at the ground as he stepped forward.

"I nominated that we go out for breakfast so not to bother you this morning." It seemed to Tsuzuki that no one had the guts to talk to the older people of the family besides Kain who didn't even make eye contact, and that was not like Kain!

"Well next time tell us before you go, we where worried about you." It seemed that all the kids wanted to snicker when they said that. They waved their hands and the kids scattered.

Tsuzuki waited a moment as Kain and Kyat talked, Kyat seemed upset as Kain seemed like the beginning, numb. Kyat kissed Kain's forehead before he walked back in the direction of his room, Tsuzuki quickly followed after him. "Hey, what was that about?"

"Nothing." His voice was void of any emotion as well as his eyes as he kept walking not even sparing a glance towards Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki growled as he pinned Kain to the door once they where inside his room; Kain's head bounced on the door as Tsuzuki pressed his hands to his chest kissing him hard. Kain let out a loud whimper as he shook under Tsuzuki's pressure and Tsuzuki broke the kiss as his hands still pressed on his chest, he yelped loudly as he fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Kain!" Tsuzuki quickly went into the bathroom and pulled out the medicine slipping it into his mouth. When Kain stopped coughing he leaned back against the wall, "I'm sorry Kain..." Tsuzuki pulled him into a tight hug and he whimpered again, this time Tsuzuki pulled away, "Kain...?"

He moved closer and lifted up Kain's shirt to see badly wrapped bloody bandages over his beaten chest and back "..." Kain didn't say anything as he looked at the floor with his head down.

Tsuzuki pulled the shirt off and pulled Kain to the bathroom where he stripped both of them of their clothes and hopped into the shower. He washed the cuts that ran deep in his skin and winced even if Kain wouldn't, "Did your family do this to you?" Kain stiffened under him and he still didn't say anything. "I read your profile..."

"You did what?!" Kain shouted at him moving away, he pulled his clothes on and grabbed some bandages, "I can't believe you would do something like that..." Kain whispered before he left out of the room.

"Ahh..." Tsuzuki reached out for him but stayed in the shower as he walked out. Was Kain really that upset about him looking in on him? Or was he just avoiding his question...? Maybe it was both...

Kain stormed out of the house toward the pond and oak trees that where in the back, "How dare he do something like that?! It's my past not his! He had no right too... it's not like I snoop around in his past..." Kain's breath came out painful as he neared the biggest oak in the back. "I don't want him to see me like this..." he huffed and fell to his knees with a sharp cry. "Ahhh! It hurts!" He cried out as he held hid body.

His body felt like it was being constricted by a huge snake as well as his lungs as he coughed up blood. His vision blurred and his head felt like it was going to burst as he felt his clothes sliding off somehow as he curled up on the ground. Daylight disappeared turning into nigh and moon glowed like blood as he panted and whimpered on the ground, his leg throbbed and his heart raced as he rolled onto his back to look up and see an Angel. He had seen his this man dressed in all white before, the bent down with a crocked smile and pressed his lips to Kain's. Kain cried out in the kiss as the man stripped him out of his clothes and blood filled his mouth.

"Stop it!" Kain shouted out when he jerked his head away but his body wouldn't obey his command.

_"Don't be afraid. I'm going to save you."_ The Demon told him in a soft voice. He pulled himself out of his clothes and proceeded to mount Kain, when the Demon slid into him everything went black..

Kain whined in his sleep then jerked up breathing heavily as sweat flung off his body. He rubbed his face and hair as he panted, he flinched when someone launched themselves at him and he relaxed when he noticed it was Kyat. "Kain don't you dare ever do that again! I thought you died again!" She cried into his shoulder and he held her close.

When she let go Tsuzuki tackled Kain back onto the bed hugging him tightly making him whimper but Tsuzuki didn't care, Kain really gave him a scare! He crushed his lips to Kain who seemed to freak out and pull away but he just held him tighter until Kain placed his hands on his chest kissing him back. Kain cuddled his body close to Tsuzuki as they kissed, "Don't scare me like that Kain... I love you..." Tsuzuki whispered to him then kissed him again.

"Oh... wow..." Kyat blushed as she watched them, Kain would have pushed himself away from Tsuzuki if 1) h wasn't so damn tired, and 2) if he tried to move away anyway Tsuzuki would just hold him tighter which would hurt. "Kain I thought you where a homophobe but I guess I was wrong... you're willing to kiss him in front of me!" Kain's face lit up as he laid his head back on the pillows. "So how far have you two gone?"

"What?!" kain shouted as he jerked his head up but whimpered from the head rush. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to at least know that the both of you are using protection."

"Protection?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"You've never heard of protection before? Condoms?" Kyat asked and he still looked puzzled, "How old are you?"

"C-condoms...? But we're both guys..." Kain blushed brightly.

"So you guys have gone all the way? Oh my God that is so hot..." Kyat blushed as she looked away with her hands on her cheeks. "All the way... my little brother has gone all the way with another man... Who is on top?"

"It's a mix of the two; Kain was in me first but lately I've been in him... So you don't know what his profession is?" He asked still laying on top of Kain.

"Well I've always known he was an empath... what else does he do?"

"He has sex with men and women." Tsuzuki blurted out before Kain could cover his mouth.

Kyat's jaw dropped when he told her then shook her head "No, Kain would never do something like that... Well he is now bi... and he did have a lot of sex when he was alive..."

"You did, did you?" Tsuzuki glared at Kain who rolled his eyes.

"I kinda still do with you and work." Tsuzuki still didn't smile and Kain kissed him lightly on the lips to make it up to him.

"I gotta say, Kain is more caring with you then anyone I've ever seen with." Kyat told him trying to make it a bit better which seemed to do the trick. She stood up and cracked her shoulders, "Well I'm gonna leave you two alone," Tsuzuki moved off of Kain so she could hug him. She cuddled into his chest and let out a shaky sigh, "You really scared me Kain... you looked just like how I found you the first time... when you where dead." She cried and he started to cough up blood again. Tsuzuki quickly fetched the bottle of pills and Kain downed three, once his breathing was calmed Kyat kissed his forehead before leaving the two alone.

"So... I'm sorry..." Tsuzuki told Kain as he looked over the edge of the bed with pitiful purple eyes. Kain sighed as he patted the space beside him and Tsuzuki happily jumped up next to him.

They didn't cuddle for long until someone was knocking on the door. Kain got up and went to the door sticking his head out then grimly came back into the room shutting the door. "Chill here for a bit, I gotta go for a bit but I'll be back soon," he kissed Tsuzuki hard on the lips before he went over to his CD-player and turned it on, "listen to some of my music while I'm gone." He gave him a small smile before he walked out.

Tsuzuki growled when Kain left, he knew who was at the door and what they wanted Kain for, couldn't they leave his partner alone?! He just had an attack and practically replayed what happened on the night he died-- What happened when Kain died? He went out with Kyat to look for him after the shower incident and they found him half naked under a large oak tree with blood coming out of random places...

Kain didn't make a sound as a man slapped him hard enough to make his nose bleed, even when the hits flew he didn't move from his spot as he took it all. "Why did you come back?! Things where better without you here!" A woman shouted out at him as she got close and smacked him as well, when she slapped him her nails dragged across his cheek slicing it open. "Why are you suck a sin to our family? What did I ever do to deserve such a horrid thing as you for a son?" She cried out and ran off covering her face.

"Look what you did! You made your mother cry!" The man shouted as he threw punches and tied Kain down to a table. "You should have stayed dead and spared us the embarrassment of your existence." He spat on him.

Tsuzuki walked over to the CD-player and played the first song on the CD:

_**"Can you feel that **_

_**ahh shit **_

_**Uhwaahaha **_

_**uh uh **_

_**uh uh **_

_**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing **_

_**Broken your servant I **_

_**kneel(will you give in to me?) **_

_**It seems what's left of my human side **_

_**Is slowly changing in me(will you give in to me?)**_

_**Looking at my own reflection **_

_**When suddenly it changes **_

_**Violently it changes (oh no) **_

_**There is no turning back now **_

_**You've woken up the demon in me**_

Tsuzuki jumped back a bit at the blasting stereo then picked up the case of the CD reading what Kain had written down in his quick and sloppy handwriting.

**Down with the Sickness: by Disturbed: The song meant for me for I am a sickness that lays down with many...**

_[**Chorus:] **_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness [x3] **_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me **_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness **_

_**You mother get up come on get **_

_**down with the sickness **_

_**You fucker get up come on get **_

_**down with the sickness **_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

_**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising **_

_**Don't try to deny what you feel **_

_**(Will you give in to me?) **_

_**It seems that all that was good has died **_

_**And is decaying in me(will you give in to me?) **_

_**It seems you're having some trouble **_

_**In dealing with these changes **_

_**Living with these changes (oh no) **_

_**The world is a scary place **_

_**Now that you've woken up the demon in me**_

He frowned at it but how the beat hit and the sound of anger and depression in the voice almost made him think that it was Kain singing it himself...

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me **_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness **_

_**You mother get up come on get **_

_**down with the sickness **_

_**You fucker get up come on get **_

_**down with the sickness **_

_**Madness has now come over me"**_


	16. Rehab

**AN:**** Sorry I haven't updated the story in awhile but I wasn't sure if anyone was even reading the story. So if there are people reading it please tell me so and I will continue otherwise here is the next chapter and maybe the last. I do not own anyone from the cast of DOD please R&R**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Rehab**_

Kain felt nothing as he stumbled his way back to his room, all he wanted to do was lay down with Tsuzuki and cuddle. He opened the door just barley so he could slide his body in through the crack and let out a sigh as he listened to his song play, Down with the Sickness. "I'm back."

Tsuzuki jerked his head up from where he was smothering his face into Kain's pillow to see the blood slowly drip from his face, "Kain..." He jumped up and quickly took him into the bathroom where he cleaned up his face. "Did they get you anywhere else?" He asked softly and Kain smiled leaning in and kissed him hard on the lips as his body shook a bit.

"I love you Tsuzuki, you care so much." Kain whispered to him then kissed Tsuzuki hard again, Tsuzuki was in complete shock! Even that was an under statement! The only time he had ever heard Kain say _love_ was when he was talking about meat. Tsuzuki felt heat raise in his loins as he kissed Kain back pinning him to the toilet before pulling him down on top of him on the floor. "Ahh Tsuzuki!" Kain moaned.

"I love you so much Kain," Tsuzuki whispered to him as he held him tight, "They'll never lay another finger on you as long as I am here." Kain stared at the tiled floor blushing as Tsuzuki held and talked to him. "I love you Kain and you're mine forever. No one will ever hurt you again, you can tell me anything and everything." Kain started to tear up as he hid his face into Tsuzuki's neck where he silently cried. "Are you okay Kain?" Tsuzuki asked as he rolled over on top of him and looked him in the face.

He had never seen Kain cry before, he hasn't even ever seen Kain blush this much! He looked so hot and Tsuzuki was having a hard time not jumping him, Kain nodded and leaned up kissing him softer this time as his body shook under him. "Tsuzuki... please, make love to me." Kain begged him softly as he rubbed his body up into Tsuzuki's even though it hurt. Tsuzuki moved Kain's hair out of his face as he kissed all over then down his neck as he started to push his clothes off. Even though Kain's heart was racing and he felt more nervous than normal he happily presented himself to him; Kain watched how Tsuzuki's eyes landed on his body and he stopped moving to remove him of his clothes. He bit his lip as he leaned up and kissed Tsuzuki's cheek, "I'll go clean myself up..." He whispered to him as he stood up but stopped when Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around his hips.

"I love everything about you, even the marks." he told him softly then licked at his hip. He stood up holding Kain's naked body to his still clothed one leading him to his bed. His once white shirt was stained in blood as he mounted over Kain and started to push his clothes off. "I'll make you forget everything they have ever done to you," he growled out as he went down on Kain licking lovingly at the head of his dick.

Kain's body shook as his eyes rolled back while Tsuzuki licked and sucked on the most sensitive part of his manhood. "Tsuzu..." Kain moaned bucking his hips a bit. Tsuzuki got the hint and started to move his dick in and out of his mouth then sucked on the underside knowing the vein that made him go nuts. "Ahh!" He moaned louder, he didn't want to play and too be truthful he didn't even want Tsuzuki to prepare him for the penetration. He rolled over so his ass was in the air and Tsuzuki spread him starting to lick at his entrance, "No Tsuz... I want it to hurt..."

"Haven't you been hurt enough tonight?" Tsuzuki asked him.

"I just... I want it rough without being prepared, I want all of Tsuzuki inside me." Kain blushed looking back at him then hid his face into his pillow as Tsuzuki moved over him and started to push his way in. "Ahhh!" Kain moaned as he arched himself.

Tsuzuki had to admit that it felt very good to do this, Kain's insides held onto him tightly causing more friction from little movements making them both harder. He first slowly moved his hips back and forth then picked up the speed as Kain tightened even more around his shaft sending him into a fucking frenzy. "Oh God..." He moaned out as he thrusted him harder, it wasn't going to take them long this time to cum. His hands slid from Kain's waist to his pulsing dick where he started to squeeze and pull on the pre cumming organ that ached.

"H-harder Tsuzu- Tsuzuki!" Kain moaned out to him then threw his head back as Tsuzuki pulled himself out almost all the way then slammed back in making his body explode with the power of the thrust making his vision blur and everything to feel so damn good. Kain panted hard as they both came after the second hard thrust, he slowly lowered his body to the comfort of his soft bed. "God Tsuzu..." He huffed and slowly rolled onto his back and Tsuzuki lightly laid on top of him.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki asked nuzzling into his neck then softly licked it.

Kain shivered as his eyes slid half way closed, "That was... great." He smiled nuzzling into his cheek then snuggled down into the bed with Tsuzuki still on top of him.

Later in the morning a faint knock came to Kain's door then slowly opened, "Hey Kain... are you alright?" Kyat asked as she walked in and then blushed madly. Her younger brother and Tsuzuki where still in bed asleep but what she didn't except was to see them both naked like the day they where born and Tsuzuki's dick nuzzled up between Kain's ass. "Oh... my God..."

She was going to leave but she saw the deep cuts in Kain's body that had started to bleed again while they slept, so she walked over to them and lightly poked Tsuzuki in the shoulder, "Hey Tsuzuki..." she whispered as she covered her eyes but still looked at them through a crack. "Tsuzuki wake up." She tried again but he made a groaning noise as he held his eyes closed tightly then made a thrusting motion into Kain which made him moan in his sleep.

When he thrusted into Kain again he started to whimper, "Tsuzu... stop growing... it hurts..." Kyat made an eep sound and Kain slowly started to wake up to see his sister standing over them while he and his lover where both naked. Kyat had done this before, oh yes, when he was dating other girls and she would hurriedly come to his room too tell him that their parents had wanted to see him and even helped to hide his girlfriends and one night flings, which where more than the girlfriends he brought home. But now he laid under a fully naked man who was making small thrusts into him, "Kyat?!" He shouted jerking his body not meaning to and thrusted more of Tsuzuki into himself which made both of them moan.

"What's wrong Kainie?" Tsuzuki asked as he sat up on Kain and rubbed his eyes, he slowly followed Kain's gaze and saw Kyat. "Oh hey Kyat." He smiled and reached out to give her a hug and she just blushed more. Tsuzuki was confused as too why she was blushing but it didn't matter as Kain punched him squarely in the jaw sending him sprawled out on the bed. But when he was flung off by the force of his hit it made him quickly pull out of Kain after he had already grown inside of him making Kain gasp and his eyes roll back.

He looked over at his sister who was staring at Tsuzuki's cock, "Kyat!" He shouted at her and she flung herself around covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked, "I'll-I'll come back in once you're both dressed!" She shouted running out of his room.

"Kain why did you hit me?" Tsuzuki sat up sniffling as he rubbed his now red jaw.

"You where trying to hug my sister while you where naked! Now get dressed!" Kain shouted at him as he quickly started to pull some clothes on then made Tsuzuki put his clothes on. Kain didn't care that she saw him naked since she had seen him naked since they where young and was usually the one who bandaged him up, but he didn't want her to see Tsuzuki naked, and now she had just walked in on them while they slept both naked with Tsuzuki still inside of him!

Tsuzuki blushed as he watched Kain, he was already hard but so was he for that matter... "Kainie calm down," Tsuzuki cooed in a soft voice as he kissed his neck while he forced his shirt down over him. He kissed as his neck making him shiver but was only shoved away.

"None of that!" He hissed in a soft voice, "My sister just walked in on us while we where both naked and you where inside me and I said... those things..." He blushed looking down and Kyat knocked at the door.

"Are the both of you dressed yet?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"Um yeah, you can come in." Kain told her as he hid his face into his hands.

She slowly walked into the room with her face still beat red, "Um, yeah... I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" They asked her confused.

"Aren't you leaving before sunrise like you normally do?" She asked. "I mean, I thought after... that Tsuzuki would get you out of here."

Tsuzuki looked over at Kain pleadingly, he didn't want them to touch Kain again and the best way for that was to get him out of there. "I'd like to leave," he nominated since it seemed that Kain did want to leave but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Well if Tsuzuki wants too go..." Kain slightly agreed then looked over at Kyat who smiled at him.

"No matter how much I love being with you bro, I just want you to be safe and happy and your neither when you're here." She kissed his forehead then ruffled his hair. "So give me a hug and get out of here."

Once they got out of there Kain twitched as he looked in their office, "It seems that Tsuzuki has been holding out on you with his work." Tatsumi told Kain as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Papers pile up after awhile." And with that he left leaving a steaming Kain and a cowering Tsuzuki. Tatsumi wasn't sure who he felt sorry for the most; Kain for an incompetent partner or Tsuzuki who was going to die from his... Wait. When did Tatsumi care?

The weather was getting colder and colder outside as the leaves changed color in the human realm. Everything around the Minastry of Hades stayed the same, every day was spring with its Sakura Trees, the only time when you could really tell that it was spring was when the trees went into bloom. Sadly Kain came too late to the Minastry to see all of them in bloom. Kain growled as he rubbed his temples as he did more of Tsuzuki's paperwork; he wasn't sure if Tatsumi was trying to kill Tsuzuki with all this work which even seemed hard for him or if Tsuzuki was trying to kill him with his load of the work. Either way he felt drained and cranky.

He leaned back in his seat more towards the heater to warm his hands that felt frozen to his pen. "Damn cold..." He snarled rubbing his hands together then blew on them as Tsuzuki walked into the room. He didn't even bother to notice his presence as he cuddled up to him.

"You're so cold Kain," he whispered in his ear then started to nibbled. Kain shivered but still didn't say anything or even look at him as Tsuzuki warmed his back along with his pants. "Kain?" He asked in a husky voice trying to turn Kain's face towards him, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm doing your work and you're out playing with Watari in his lab." Kain frowned at him, his head was beating like a drum from a heavy metal band.

Tsuzuki softly whined in his ear as he stared to rub his shoulders, "But I've been working too. Me and Watari have been working on Tatsumi and the Chief on getting some vacation time."

Kain leaned back into his touch now as he let out a long sigh, "A vacation does sound good right now." He turned his face and was met with Tsuzuki's lips, he tasted like sweets again and he couldn't get enough of them. He felt more dependent on Tsuzuki then he had ever felt for someone.

Their kisses deepened as Tsuzuki turned Kain around in his chair so that he faced him pushing him back making his chair squeak. "You know what is sexy," Tsuzuki panted locking his eyes with his, "too have sex in our office." Kain just smiled at him as he stood teasing Tsuzuki as he slowly unbuttoning his jeans then kissed Tsuzuki hard once more grinding himself into him.

"No way lover boy, it's too fucking cold to fuck."

"But making love would make both of us hotter," Tsuzuki pouted as Kain buttoned his pants back up and pulled his jacket on. "Hey you're putting more clothes on!" He whined.

Tatsumi walked into the room shaking his head, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that, but I think you should leave Tsuzuki so Kain can do _your_ work for you. He's not leaving here tonight until he's done with all of it." Kain just stared at him with a growl while Tsuzuki gaped at him.

"You're so cruel Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried as he was shoved out of the office. It was already closing time and most people where allowed to leave to go home too get rest; but as soon as Tsuzuki was out of the place Tatsumi came back into the room where Kain was hunched over doing Tsuzuki's work.

"Hey, you're done." Tatsumi told him as he leaned on the door frame and Kain looked up at him confused. "I bought you some dinner so come on." He told him as he walked back to his own office and Kain followed him.

"Why did you buy me dinner?" Kain asked as he slowly sat down and took in a deep whiff and smelt the delicious blood of rare steak. "Damn you got me stake? What do you want from me." Kain asked him in a dull voice as he eyed him.

"Nothing, you've been working the hardest in the entire Ministry so I thought you could use a break. That's also why we're gonna go on a vacation. Go ahead and eat."

"Why did Tsuzuki have to go?" He asked as he opened up the container the food was in then slightly stared to drool as his eyes landed on it.

"You already spend all you're time with him and I know that Tsuzuki can get kinda suffocating." Tatsumi told him as he ate his own meal, "I also got some beer."

Tsuzuki waited for about two hours after to return to the Ministry, they didn't really plan on keeping Kain there all night did they? He felt guilt wash over him, it was all his fault. If he did his work other than shoving it onto Kain then he wouldn't be as stressed or have to stay after hours to do his work. He was confused when he didn't find Kain in their office but heard his voice somewhere down the hall. He neared Tatsumi's office and saw the two of them eating silently and drinking beer, well Kain was giggling a bit which seemed to make even Tatsumi crack a smile. "You gave him beer?" Tsuzuki asked as he walked in on them and Kain turned a bright smile to him, his heart fluttered at the sight.

"Yes, he's been working hard so the Chief and I thought he deserved a bit of a treat."

"I guess so if you bought him steak and beer..." Tsuzuki replied as he walked in and rubbed the top of Kain's head. "Wait... you penny pinchers bought him things?"

"We felt bad for him since he works with you after all. We think you work him more than we do."

"Hey!" Tsuzuki shouted at him then blushed a bit as he thought about it. More guilt washed over him and Kain frowned at him then bit his hand making him yelp. "Ow Kain! What was that for?!"

"Stop being a dumbass." He growled at him.

"Anyway, we're all leaving tomorrow so get your things ready." Tatsumi told them.

In the morning Kain slumped against Tsuzuki heavily until Tsuzuki moved him onto his lap as they waited for a bus to come pick them up so that they could start their way on their vacation. He let out a small whimper as Tsuzuki rubbed his hard dick up against his ass making him slightly gasp into his neck making Tsuzuki growl in arousal. "Is Kain alright?" Watari asked as he walked over to them then placed his hand on his forehead, "He doesn't have a fever but his face sure is flushed..."

Tsuzuki held down a snicker at that but composed himself, "No he's fine. He was just drinking a bit last night."

"Oh." Watari nodded then sat down beside him.

Once the bus arrived they all piled in and set off. Kain, when he was getting sober was the one who asked the question they where all wondering, "Where are we going?"

"The Highlands in Colorado, we have a ranch up there that we'll be spending two weeks at. It's called the Holy Orders Ranch up in a small town of Anderson."

Kain blinked for a moment as everyone groaned, they all knew that they would be _working_ on their vacation. "The Ranch that's down the road from another Ranch called The Cowboys Ranch?"

Now everyone looked at him, "Yeah... you know the place?"

"Yeah, I lived on that farm for a year and a half. But you don't need to worry about any of them knowing that I was dead, not a lot of word gets there and plus no one would believe it if they did hear." Kain smiled a bit at thought of going back there but frowned when everyone awed him for his smile.

When they arrived into the town Kain asked to be let off so he could walk around and of course Tsuzuki went with him, so they stripped out of their winter clothing since they where in a hotter environment and walked around. Tsuzuki noticed a huge change in Kain's aura as he looked around happily and took in a deep breath, Tsuzuki did the same and gaged. "What's that smell?!"

"Manure, I haven't smelled that in a long time." He smiled and started to walk. His smile dropped when he saw two boys messing around with a girl who wasn't enjoying their company.

"Leave me alone Mitch." She growled at him and tried to turn to leave but he caught her wrist pulling her into his chest.

"Now come on Lyra, ya know ya like me."

"Let go!"

Kain walked up behind her with his chest puffed out, "Mitch I think thee lady said let her go." Tsuzuki also took notice that Kain's biceps, which he had been working on in his free time, twitched just waiting to throw a punch.

They all looked back at him and her eyes widened, "Kain?!"

"Kain? Is that you boy?" The other boy smiled as he was about to greet him but stopped when Mitch sneered at him.

"Beat it Kain, this aint' yer turf no more. And she aint' yer whoe."

"Yer right, she aint'. She's my friend, so you better leave er alone now before I make you let go of er." Oddly it was a slight turn on for Tsuzuki to hear Kain talking with bad grammar.

Mitch scoffed and motioned with his head for the other boy to get him but he shook his head holding up his hands, "I fought em before, he kicked my ass." Mitch growled as he threw Lyra into his chest and charged at Kain only to be knocked on his ass with one punch which broke his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" He yowled out covering his nose then got up and ran with his buddy out of their.

Lyra laughed her ass off, "One hit! It took you one hit to knock him on his ass and runaway!" She turned to Kain who held his arms open to her and she happily jumped into them giving him a kiss. "And you're even smaller then you where back then."

"Smaller?" Tsuzuki asked and she finally noticed him standing behind them.

"Yeah, when he was staying with us he had a lot more muscle. Oh wait I got a picture of him." She smiled as she went into her backpack and pulled out her binder. On her binder all she had was pictures of Kain and he looked oh so damn _fuckabul_! "See." She said as she handed it to him and he looked at all the photos.

They where mainly Kain shirtless with sweat dripping down his body and his godly tan was even more beautiful. She had ones of him drinking water, playing with dogs and local kids, him riding a horse, working the field, and even of him at a lake in swim-shorts on a rope swing about to jump in, he was _so_ going to steal these form her. "Damn," was the only thing that softly left him as he stared at them, he really needed sex now.

"I know!" She squealed as she jumped up and down and hugged Kain again.

"Why do you have those pictures of me?" Kain asked her as he hugged her back.

"Because you're so damn sexy!" Tsuzuki looked over at her now, "And plus it irritates some people that I have them and they don't." She giggled and Kain sighed. "So what are you doing back? I mean Ma and Da would have told me if you where comin back."

"I'm on vacation with my coworkers, we're a stayin at the Holy Orders Ranch, but I'll defiantly be comin over all the time." Well there went Tsuzuki's thought about having sex the whole time there. "Oh hey! You should totally get yer Ma and Pa to come to the bar tonight! I'll treat yall." He smiled and she jumped up and down again.

"Will do! I need to get back to the farm though so I'll see you later tonight." She smiled and kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Tonight is gonna be fun!" Kain smiled brightly to Tsuzuki with his eyes closed and his hands on his hips.

Later that night everyone was at the local bar getting their food and sat in a hyped silence. "Where's Kain?" Watari asked Tsuzuki who was looking around for him.

"I don't know but he said he had a treat for all of us."

The lights dim and everyone started to holler as a band started to set up on the stage in the dark.

"I guess there's going to be a show." Tatsumi muttered and Saya and Yuma squealed.

Some guys sang on the stage in the cover of darkness:

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA_

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

As soon as they stopped the lights flared on and on stage was Kain jamming out on a guitar.

_Well, I walk into the room_

_Passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown_

_And everybody's getting down_

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

_(Chorus:)_

_Cause I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

_Everybody says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

Kain sang and gave a signal to the bartender who went around passing out drinks to everyone. Tsuzuki was fixated on Kain as he played with a large grin on his face, but he got very jealous when he saw the second guitarist came up behind Kain and slightly humped him in the ass. Tsuzuki growled as he glared at the other boy.

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing_

_I'm singing and Bling- Blanging_

_While the girls are drinking_

_Long necks down!_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy_

_Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade_

_Or your freak parade_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

_And I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

_Everybody says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

Everyone moved away from Kain as he spoke the next part of the song:

_I'm a thourough-bred_

_That's what she said_

_In the back of my truck bed_

_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds_

_Out on some back country road._

_We where flying high_

_Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time_

_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._

_But her evaluation_

_Of my cowboy reputation_

_Had me begging for salvation_

_All night long_

_So I took her out giggin frogs_

_Introduced her to my old bird dog_

_And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of_

_And we made love_

_And I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

_Everybody says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_What? What?_

_Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy_

_Everybody says_

_Save a Horse Ride a cowboy._

Kain strung the last strings and the crowd went wild, even Tsuzuki couldn't stay mad; "I knew you where a Cowboy!" He shouted as everyone clapped.


	17. Kain and Abel

**AN:** _Sorry its been forever since I updated a lot of stuff goes on I guess and writers block doesn't help ~ I don't really spell check as you can tell mainly because I just want to upload for all of you and most of the tim I just keep typing and I don't really re-read a chapter unless I haven't delt with it for a long time or I'm re-reading the story. But here you go! Please tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

**Kain and Abel**

That night Tsuzuki had never seen Kain so happy as he met with old friends who laughed and slapped his shoulder, he kept an eye on the second guitarist who was hanging on him. A girl walked over to Kain and stood in front of him as he laughed looking to his friends to his side but everyone stopped talking and laughing to look at the two; "Kain."

He stood up and offered her a small cold smile, "Autumn." He replied in the same cold dull voice she had used to say his name.

"So you came back huh..."

"Yeah I did, what of it?"

Everyone could feel the tension between the two until the second guitarist came up between them and got into her face, "Hey slut, why don't ya leave? You have no beef with anyone here so why don't ya get lost, better yet why don't ya go pick up one of those fat slobs from outer town. I bet ya could show 'em a real good old time, for a price that is."

Kain placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Abel, she doesn't need your help on picking someone up."

Owwwe! He so just slammed her! Her face dropped and turned red as she turned on her heels leaving with a few guys whistling at her holding up dollar bills. Everyone from the Ministry gaped at that, they had never heard Kain speak ill of anyone and most importantly he was a ladies' man who would never say something like that, especially to her face. "Damn Kain... you must really hate her."

"He don't hate er," Abel told them as he patted Kain's shoulder, "everyone else just hates er. 'Em an er dated for a while and she cheated on 'em with a group of out of Towner's"

"Ouch," Saya and Yuma hissed while Tsuzuki growled.

"So anyway," Kain interrupted trying to get them off the subject, "What have ya been up to Abel?"

"Same old shit different day." He smiled to him.

"Wait," Tatsumi muttered and they all looked at him, "So the both of you are Kain and Able? As in Cain and Abel?"

"Well kinda, we are like brothers but I ain't goin' to kill 'em." Kain told him as he sat back down and was handed a cigarette from Abel who lit it up for him and he smoked it.

"You smoke?" Watari asked and couldn't help but think he looked really cool and sexy.

"Yeah, for years." Kain replied as he took in a deep breath and let the smoke come out of his nose like a pro.

"That's sexy..." Tsuzuki muttered and the girls nodded.

"So where ya stayin' at?" Abel asked as he sat on Kain's lap which made him grunt which made Tsuzuki frown with a growl.

"The old Ranch we would always break into."

Abel heard Tsuzuki's growl and saw how he was always glaring at him when he was around Kain which could mean only one thing, he liked him... Which meant war! Abel smiled as he nuzzled Kain's neck making Kain choke a bit on the smoke but then purr into it as the smoke slipped past his lips, "The Ranch where I almost took you?" Everyone stared at them in shock but Lyra laughed.

"Yer kiddin' right? Kain? My Kain? Kain is a huge homophobe!" She laughed but he looked at her seriously while Kain blushed a bit at the memory. "Yer not kiddin'..."

"Nope. I almost made him mine," Abel smiled and played with Kain's hair then took the cigarette out of Kain's mouth and started to suck on it. "We broke into the Ranch up on the hills a lot, him more than me but sadly with his girls at that current moment. But ya know... Kain seemed to have eased up a bit since he's been gone."

"What do ya mean by that?" Kain asked eyeing him and Abel leaned in trying to kiss him but before Kain could shove him off his lap Tsuzuki came up and slugged him in the jaw knocking him off. "Tsuzuki!" Kain yelled at him then went to Abel who sat on the floor glaring up at Tsuzuki as his lip bled. "What the Hell?"

"Don't be talking like that!" Tsuzuki shouted at Abel only to have three other boys to come at him throwing punches, and then from there it was an all out brawl.

They didn't stop until a gunshot was fired and they all looked over at the sherif who held his gun up in the air with smoke still coming out of the barrel. "Enough! All of ya, out! This place is closin' up fer the night!" He shouted. Tsuzuki looked over to his side where he saw that Kain was holding onto two of the guys who had first jumped him heaving his chest as he clenched the cigarette between his fangs then dropped them to the floor since they were unconscious.

He helped Abel up then slugged him one in the chest which knocked him into a chair and the sheriff came up restraining Kain who wasn't fighting him anymore. "What was that for?" Abel shouted at him through clenched teeth as he held his chest, out of all the punches and kicks he had gotten that night, Kain's still hurt the most.

"Ya started it." Was his replied as the sheriff threw him out of the bar.

"I thought you would have grown up from this Kain." He huffed at him and Tsuzuki went to his side as he got up but Kain shrugged him off and walked down an alley with him following.

"Kain wait up!" Tsuzuki shouted for him but was slammed into the wall by Kain who growled at him. "W-what is it Kain...?" He asked nervously, he had never seen Kain act like this and his once gold eyes where now an orange red color.

"Don't ever do that again..." he growled with his fangs bared at his lover. "I do not want to be in a position to choose between my lover and my best friend, got it?" Tsuzuki nodded but Kain only seemed to get madder. "What the Hell was that anyway! Why did you hit him? I was going to shove him off my lap before he could kiss me!"

"He said that he was going to take you..." Tsuzuki frowned with a growl. "You're mine, not his, and I'll be damned if I lose you too him."

"But you weren't. He couldn't get me back then and he can't get me now." Tsuzuki still looked troubled by the thought of him trying and he sighed. Kain then noticed that Tsuzuki's lip was busted from the brawl and sucked his lip into his mouth. He felt Tsuzuki calm greatly and be replaced with arousal.

Kain hungrily kissed Tsuzuki feeling his need flow into him as he grinded his body closer to his needing to feel him on his skin. He then slipped his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth making him taste his own blood but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"It's time we all head back to the Ranch," Tatsumi told them looking off to the side so not to look at them.

"Kay..." They blushed getting off of each other but before they all headed back Kain talked with Abel which pissed Tsuzuki off.

"So what did you talk about?" Tsuzuki asked as he sat a next to Kain in a separate car they had all gotten.

"Apologized for the both of us." Kain told him as he looked out the window. Tsuzuki held down a snarl, he didn't want Kain to apologize and he knew how Kain felt about doing so. "Tsuzuki stop being a bitch." Kain frowned over at him which shocked Tsuzuki into pulling over.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" He asked looking him in the eye.

"That's how yer actin', stop worryin' about things that'll never happen. I don't love Abel like that."

Tsuzuki still stared at him then yanked him into a hard kiss, "Kain you're my bitch, I'm the one who is on top and inside of you. You're the one who's on their back gasping and moaning for more." Tsuzuki smirked after the kiss as his hand gripped at Kain's still hard dick making him moan. "See?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Kain growled as he grabbed the front of his shirt forcing him into another hard kiss. Tsuzuki got out of his seat and pushed Kain's seat back so he could mount him easier...

After hot dirty man sex in a car they made their way back to the Ranch where they were met by their friends who laughed and blushed, "The both of you so did it in a car!"

"Yup!" Tsuzuki announced proudly as Kain hit him upside the head.

"S-shud up!" He hissed at him and walked to a room that he claimed as his and Tsuzuki's.

The next morning Tsuzuki woke up alone, he frowned when he looked around the bed to find that Kain was indeed completely gone and had been for awhile since the bed was now cold. He got up and went out to the breakfast nook where food was already waiting to be cooked. "Where's Kain?" He asked Tatsumi who drank his coffee.

"He's outside." He blushed as he sank himself down into his seat and behind a newspaper.

Tsuzuki ignored him and walked outside into the already warm morning air. He heard shuffling in the barn where he heard metal clank, walking in he found Kain underneath an old four-wheeler fixing it up. "So what ya doin' workin' on some old mechanical contraption Cowboy?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yer goin' to start callin' me Cowboy now aren't ya?" Kain sighed under it not coming out.

Tsuzuki took hold of the board that Kain was resting on so he rolled out then kissed him softly, "Yeah and you're really cute with the Southern drawl." He smiled and kissed him again and moved his body over Kain's as he put his arms around his neck.

"Ahh Tsuzuki..." Kain moaned baring his neck to him.

"My bitch." Tsuzuki smirked and grunted a bit when Kain pushed his knee between his legs into his hard groin.

"I can knee ya where it really hurts." Kain growled. Tsuzuki made a small smile then stopped and just laid on top of him. "Now that yer up I want ya to come with me to Lyra's Ranch."

"This early?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, cowboys get up with the risin' sun." He told him as he kissed his chin. Tsuzuki nodded and got off of him.

So when Kain got all of them up he moved them down to The Cowboy Ranch seeing that the whole family, plus the added in Abel, was already up and working. "Hey!" He shouted to them then ran over to them only to be tackled by a large black dog.

"Kain?" Tsuzuki shouted as he ran towards him but saw that the dog was licking Kain's face and he was smiling.

"It's fine Tsuzuki, this guy is Rex," he smiled at him as he pet Rex on the head who sat on him wagging his tail. When Tsuzuki moved closer Rex jumped off of Kain and landed on Tsuzuki licking his face while everyone giggled.

"It seems that Rex really likes you Tsuzuki," the twins giggled as they looked away.

"He seems really friendly," Watari chuckled trying not to laugh, Tsuzuki just looked at them funny then looked over at Kain as he walked over to them and pulled Rex off of him.

"Bad Rex! No! Mine!" Kain growled at him as he pulled on his collar to get him off of him and Tsuzuki saw why they were all laughing. It seemed that while Rex was licking his face the dog had gotten a hard on... Kain growled at the dog that whined and whimpered at him as he rolled onto his back baring his stomach.

Kain turned to him with a frown then had them follow him to where the family was already working. "Yo yo!" Kain shouted a smile returning to his face as he jogged over to them catching Lyra in his arms. "I brought some city foke to work the land for a bit."

"Well alright then, Kain you know your chores so hop to it. I'll tell your friends what they can do." Lyra's father told him.

"Start 'em off easy; I don't think any of 'em have worked a day in their lives." Kain told him then started off towards the barn where he picked up a pitchfork.

It was an hour later before Tsuzuki saw Kain again since he spent the entire time alone in the barn doing something that he bet was a lot easier than feeding the pigs who tried to trip him to get to the food a mere few seconds sooner. He walked in with his eyes closed as his body swayed as he walked, he wanted to stop working! When he opened them again he saw Kain shirtless, his body glistened more with sweat than he had ever seen before. And he could see him using all his muscles as he moved huge piles of hay with the pitchfork and other times lifting the ones that were already in binding pushing them up onto a higher level of the barn. "God fuck me..." Tsuzuki muttered as he got an instant boner.

"Huh?" Kain asked as he looked around hearing (and feeling) Tsuzuki. "Oh hey Tsuzuki! On break?" He asked as he wiped his forehead with his gloved hand. Tsuzuki walked over to him and grabbed him by his pants kissing him hard as Kain's eyes widened then closed as he kissed him back. "What was that for?" Kain asked in a husky voice when the kiss broke.

"I want to fuck you," Tsuzuki told him in a pant as he tackled him down onto some hay and started to pull his pants down but had a hard time getting Kain's belt off.

Kain blushed as Tsuzuki fought with his belt, "I ain't the freshest right now."

"Don't care. Want you. Now." When he finally got Kain's pants off he started to grope at him getting him harder and harder until he was as hard as himself then turned him around and started to mount him. He was pleased when the sexy God of Sex eagerly went onto his hands and knees spreading his legs wide for him. "God you're so sexy." Tsuzuki whispered in his ear as he slid into him getting a slight yelp from him for not preparing him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, please move." Kain whispered as he closed his eyes wiggling his ass a bit. Tsuzuki smiled as he started to move in and out of him causing friction between the both of them. "Nggg!" Kain muffled his moan as he bit his lip so no one could hear. He panted hard as his body arched and thrusted back which only seemed to stimulate Tsuzuki even more as his hands started to roam over his body. His hands ran down his back then went around his waist where his hand pumped his aching dick then went up and down his chest and stomach as he met with his thrusts harder making his muscles coil and recoil. "What are ya ha~ doin'?" Kain panted out looking back at him, him touching him everywhere was kinda turning him on.

"You just feel so good," he grunted out as his hands went back to his manhood and pumped him harder as he came inside of him.

Kain smirked back at him, "You came before I did, that means I'm on top ta night." Tsuzuki pulled out of him and watched intently as his cum spilled out of Kain's entrance then started to lick him clean. "Tsuzu! I'm sweaty and dirty don't lick me!" Kain frowned at him as he rolled onto his back but Tsuzuki just pressed his legs up and continued to eat out the cum he had just supplied into him. Once he was clean there he went to Kain's pulsating hard dick that bleed with precum.

"So you want to be on top tonight?" Tsuzuki asked and Kain nodded with his eyes closed as Tsuzuki pulled on his cock. "Alright Love." he smiled then plunged his dick down his throat getting a throaty moan from him.

"Oh God Tsuzu!" Kain gasped as his eyes rolled back and started to buck himself down his throat. Tsuzuki was enjoying seeing how desperate Kain was getting for his release as well as seeing his muscles work with sweat glistening off of them. Tsuzuki growled at the sexiness and that was all Kain needed to cum. Kain shuddered as Tsuzuki sucked all of his cum out of him. "Nggg..." he panted softly as he laid back in the hay then struggled to pull his pants back up as Tsuzuki pulled on his own to lay down beside him. "Damn," he panted as he placed his arm over his forehead then wiped away the sweat, "I still have a lot of work to do and you just made me tired..."

Tsuzuki smiled as he kissed his neck then his lips, "Sorry."

"Oh you will be, you're jobs aren't over yet either." Kain smiled a bit up at him then pushed him away as someone came over towards the barn...

"Hey! Tsuzuki you still have work to do so stop talkin' to Kain..." Abel shouted as he walked in, "Whoa... Kain aint working." he walked over to them and placed his hand on Kain's forehead then walked away with Tsuzuki glaring at his back. When he came back he dumped a bucked of water over Kain who glared up at him. "Yer body temp was up, thought you better cool on down before ya set the barn on fire." He smiled down at him then dropped the bucket beside him. "Ma and Da say don't waste all yer energy in the barn. Said ya need to get more water and break a stal."

"Ya ya ya..." Kain muttered as he hopped up from the ground with a grunt and picked up the bucket. "Did they say I have ta do anythin' else?"

"Nope. Yer free afterwards, you know how they are when you break a stal." Abel replied then walked off, "See ya once yer done, maybe we can all go down ta the lake."

"Sounds good to me." Kain nodded then looked at Tsuzuki, "Ya want ta come along?" Tsuzuki nodded and skipped to his side as he started to walk out.

"Hey what's a stal?"

"A stallion." Tsuzuki gaped at him. "I'm good at it so ya don't need ta worry 'bout it."

"That's not it; I was just thinking one stallion is going to be breaking another. It's kinda hot." he smiled as he groped at Kain's ass and he squeaked a bit with a blush.

"Ah. I thought you where worryin' because it's dangerous." Kain told him as he lowered the bucket down into a well.

"It is? I don't want you to do it." Kain just laughed out loud as we waited for the bucket to fill. "I don't! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yer just worried that I'll get hurt and won't want any sex." Tsuzuki didn't say anything and Kain shook his head with a smile. "Breakin' a stal really turns me on," he smiled at him as he started to pull the bucket back up, "the energy and the power with the added fact I might die. Well I can't die anymore so it might take off a bit of the excitement." He told him as he then set the bucket on the ground and moved closer to him so that his body pressed against his. "But I think ya can fix that." His smile widened as Tsuzuki looked down at them and gave each other a light kiss before Kain went off with the water and Tsuzuki following after.

Everyone crowded around the ring where Kain would break the horse. The stallion bucked as Abel and Lyra's father tried to get a saddle on the thing and Kain walked up with a smile. Oh he missed this! "Are you really going to ride that thing?" Tatsumi asked as everyone else cheered.

"He's been doin' this ever since he came to our home." Lyra's mother told them as she leaned against the wood.

Kain climbed up on the wood then sung his foot over onto the horse then dropped himself getting the horse to squeal and break the back door down where he tried to buck him off his back... He held tightly onto the mane as he dug his heels into the horse's side as he thrashed about. Everyone jumped off the siding as the bucking bronco bounded his way towards them smashing Kain's leg into the side. But as they passed Kain grabbed Lyra's fathers hat and held it up high over him as he smiled wildly at the challenge the horse was giving him. "Ye ha!" Kain barked out as he was almost threw off but managed to grab around the horses neck and hung for a moment almost meeting with its hoofs before he swung himself up back onto its back.

"Okay no more fun Kain! Get off the horse while you still live!" Tsuzuki told him and had the added nod of his coworkers.

"He can handle that horse; he's a cowboy after all." Abel told them and hollered as he got back up onto the railing. "Go Kain! Show that horse who is the real wild stallion!"

Kain gave him the thumbs up as he placed the hat onto his head and started to pull on the mane. After a long while Kain managed to get the horse to trot around the place but still bucked ever now and then. Tsuzuki noticed that Kain's once gold eyes where now orange as he leaned towards the horses head and whispered in its ear and it stopped so he could get off. He was then able to pat the horse's muzzle. Tsuzuki was the first to get over there and looked him in the eyes; Kain just smirked at him then bared his fangs. "Kaibutsu?"

"Yeah..." Kain whispered but then his eyes turned back to gold and Kain looked at him confused. "What's with that face?"

"I'll tell you later," he smiled a bit then started to yell, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't." Kain retorted then played with the hat for a bit before handing it back to Lyra's dad.

"Well everyone back to work!" He shouted and everyone who wasn't a rancher groaned as they went back to what they were doing. He patted Kain's shoulder and pointed to the house, "You're hat is still in your room."

"Kay," he smiled at him and went inside while everyone else went back to what they were doing.

A few hours went by and it was starting to get dark out, Tsuzuki whined as he threw corn out to chickens but smiled when he saw Kain walking over to him. Sadly Kain had put a shirt back on but it was left open to his view which was still good. "Have you come to help me?" Tsuzuki asked and Kain just stood outside the fence.

"Nah. Not really. Just want ta watch." He smiled as he placed his arms on the fence then his head. "Having fun?"

"No!" Tsuzuki shouted at him and Kain just sat on the ground then pushed his hat onto his face. "Hey Kain how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well when you where riding the horse... you're eyes went orange and you answered to Kaibutsu..."

Kain sat up removing the hat from his face, "He came out? Can he do that?"

_"Why yes I can Master."_ Came Kaibutsu voice came from inside his head.


	18. Voices in my Head

**AN:** _Well aren't you guys lucky! I forgot to add the last chapter so now you have 2 chapters to read! YAYNESS! Tell me what you like and think! Thank you Please!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

**Voices inside my Head**

"Oh okay then... Tsuzuki can you're Guardians talk to you from inside your head?" Kain asked him as they sat outside under the stars and far away from everyone else who was now asleep in their beds.

_"It would require him to have a brain wave."_ Kaibutsu snickered inside his head.

"Kaibutsu! That's mean!" Kain shouted at himself and Tsuzuki looking at him strangely for not hearing what he had said.

"None of my Guardians are able to do that. They can't take over me either."

_"I am different from all of his Guardians, plus we have a stronger connection. But talking to you uses up my energy so until we train together more I must be silent. I am always with you Master."_ Kaibutsu told him then everything went silent.

"Um okay?" Kain was really confused but shook his head, talking to him from inside his head was giving him a head ache. "He went away." Kain sighed as he laid in the long grass.

"He did? Well good." Tsuzuki growled as he pulled him up into his lap and bit at his neck, "I don't like him talking to you."

"Mmm Tsuzuki not now." Kain told him in a groan as his eyes started to hood.

"Why not?" He pouted as he bit into his neck and shoulder making him gasp and grind his ass down into his lap. "Hmmm Kain, I love you."

Kain moaned as he rubbed his butt into him harder then turned around kissing him. "I love you too Tsuzuki." He smiled at him then kissed him again as he started to push his clothes off.

Tsuzuki broke the kiss and looked at Kain's dazed face, "Say it again." he panted as he ripped Kain's clothes off then pushed him onto the grass.

"Say what again?" Kain asked confused as he rubbed his body up into him. His body was getting hot and needy from them not having as much contact as they usually did. "I love you?" He asked and was awarded with a hard kiss and Tsuzuki gripping him tightly, "Ahh!"

"Again." Tsuzuki panted into his ear and started to nibble on it.

"I-I love you Tsuzuki." Kain moaned and was turned onto his stomach by his partner who eagerly mounted him.

"Again." He whimpered to him then thrusted roughly inside of him.

Kain arched moaning loudly as he dug his fingernails into the ground, "God! I love you Tsuzu!" Kain gasped as he thrusted back into him.

It was a long night for the both of them in the field and it was not until the next morning until they arrived back to the house.

Kain didn't sleep, how could he after they had just finished having sex and with his adrenaline still pumping from breaking the stallion, not to mention he had to wake up early anyway. He rolled over to look at Tsuzuki who was sleeping soundly, heh he was going to be a dick. "Tsuzuki... time to wake up." He purred as he neared his face to his rubbing his nose with his then started to kiss him. Kain pouted when he didn't stir then nipped at his bottom lip having Tsuzuki to then roll over away from him. "That wasn't nice." Kin pouted then smirked as he forced down their clothes and rubbed his member outside Tsuzuki's entrance.

Tsuzuki rolled around in bed, something was biting him but he didn't want to wake up yet. He had just gone to bed with Kain, he didn't want to wake up yet. "Hnn..." he growled out then started to purr as something warm rubbed at his backside. More soft moans came out of him until his body jumped at the sudden sensation of having something hard ram its way inside of him. "Fuck!" He shouted but was muffled by the hand that covered his mouth and still having something pummel its way deep into him.

"Shhh~" Kain hushed in his ear as he moaned out softly while thrusting into him. "I told you yesterday that I was supposed to be on top last night but then you got all dominate with me. Now you have to suffer, so keep it down." Kain told him then rolled over so that he was on top and Tsuzuki was on his stomach. Everything was fast; how Kain got the upper hand of surprise by getting him while he slept then flipped them over so that he now rode Tsuzuki like he had the horse yesterday. "Come on Tsuzuki," Kain huffed as he held onto his hips while Tsuzuki tried not to make a noise, "You're the stallion and I'm the cowboy, give me a ride."

A moan passed from his lips as he now started to thrust back into his bucks and shuddered trying not to get to loud. "Later to night why don't you ride me the right way cowboy?" He asked with a smirk and Kain just gave him a sweet smile as he kissed him lightly on the lips, The smile sent a shiver through Tsuzuki's body knowing that something bad, well good, was about to happen.

"I might take you up on it." Kain told him in a low seductive voice that made Tsuzuki clench around his shaft getting him to cum in him while Kain quickly grabbed Tsuzuki's length so that he didn't cum over the sheets.

Purple eyes rolled back as Kain came in him but whimpered when his flow of cum was constricted. "Wh-why?" He whined out looking childish as he still moved back onto Kain's length that continued to pump his seed into him. "You're cumming why can't I?" He whimpered.

When the cum stopped Kain's eyes rolled back from his skull and looked down at Tsuzuki with a heated pant, "Don't worry you'll cum I just don't want it on the bed sheets." He told him and pulled himself out. Before Kain could tell him to roll over Tsuzuki rolled onto his back widening his legs like a girl ready to screw. "You act like we haven't been fucking around." Kain laughed then licked the tip that he allowed to have some cum squirt out.

Wiggling Tsuzuki grabbed the top of Kain's head and pushed it down more on his length groaning for Kain to pleasure his length more. "Stop talking and start sucking. You're wasting precious breath." He panted in a demanding voice.

Kain popped his head off the top and looked at him. "Excuse me? Did you just really say that to me?" Kain just gave him that sweet smile as he moved his body up over Tsuzuki who figured Kain was going to ride him and even kissed him back.

The younger partner smiled as he gave him small quick kisses as he pressed the older ones hard length into his own stomach rubbing up and down the shaft getting him to cum on himself. "I don't take orders." He told him sweetly as he pressed harder then shoved himself away.

Tsuzuki moaned as he pressed harder but whimper as he moved away. "Where are you going?"

"To work." Kain told him as he started to get dressed then walked out of the room. A growl came out of him, Tsuzuki was forcing him! That was something new and Kain didn't like it, well rather that Kaibutsu didn't like it more.

All his life Kain had been told what to do, how to do it, and forced to do things. Being forced was something that scared Kain even though he wouldn't admit it. A cold sweat came over him as it plagued his mind but it left as he quickly reminded himself that it was Tsuzuki and he would never hurt him. But working was also a good thing to clear his mind. He didn't even notice that Lyra's father had came into the barn and was talking to him until he raised his voice. "Huh?" Kain asked as he looked around and saw him frowning.

"I was askin' if you wanted ta earn some cash."

Kain patted his gloved hands together then turned around placing them on his hips breathing a bit harder. "Not for me but I wouldn't mind makin' ya some money. What's the gig?"

"The rodeo is in town, grand prize is a fine pure breed breeding horse, a grand, and one big shiny belt buckle." He smiled crossing his arms at the smile that came onto Kain's face. "I'll take that grin of yours as a yeah."

"Try Hell yeah. What I gotta do?" Kain asked as he started to shovel the hay into a machine that bundled them.

Lyra's father sat on a tractor as he watched him, Kain was a fine boy who did as he was told and did one Hell of a job doing it. "It's a rodeo boy. Catch some cows and horses, break em, and ride the bull for the longest time. You think ya can handle that?"

Kain smirked as he stabbed the hay and turned full to him standing tall, "Yeah... I think I can handle that."

"Good cause yer gonna have o practice, but before you do that you'll have ta fix the old thing." He told as he got up stretching, Kain wasn't the only one up at the crack of dawn working. Though he was making breakfast since this was a bit early for him, but from the slight bags under Kain's eyes it didn't look like he got any sleep. "Ya sleepin' alright?"

Kain blushed a little at his question. Did he know what they did last night in the field and this morning in bed? Well if he did then he'd be happier if his family and friend knew he was the one taking Tsuzuki instead of him being the bitch and moaning out for more to be done onto to him. But now that Kain was thinking, and using his senses, he knew it wasn't the fact. He couldn't sense any mock or embarrassment coming off of him like he did Tatsumi who knew and saw a bit of what they do. It was just pure concern. "Um just couldn't sleep is all."

"Well try to sleep some tonight. Finish up here then work on the bull after that you can take dem city people to the lake." He smiled then turned around to go back inside, "Oh and breakfast is done, you should eat."

After he was done eating Kain went straight to work on the mechanical bull. From the barn he could hear groans coming from the girls, Watari, and Tsuzuki. All of which he would have guessed would be hating the vacation here, but they must think its better than paperwork since Tatsumi was threatening them with it. It took all morning for him to fix the old rusted out bucking bull, even had to go to town to buy some new parts which meant he needed to go to the market with the girls and be their pack mule. Once the slightly hard to find items were acquired he headed back putting them into place. And by that time Tsuzuki came in sniffling to see him but got sidetracked by a growling sweating Kain who was working with a wrench. "The Sweets Heavens must love me!" Tsuzuki shouted to the roof getting Kain's attention.

"What?" He growled out to him then bit his tongue as Tsuzuki's sadness hit him. "Sorry... the damn thing was hard ta fit with all the parts rusted out." He told him with a sigh then kicked the thing to have its eyes light up with an eerie red color.

"Its alive!" Tsuzuki shouted evily then tackled Kain into some hey and blankets kissing him. "Better watch out or one of us might eat you." He panted to him before kissing him again and pulling on his belt.

Kain grunted as the air was knocked out of his guy by the sudden force to it and proceeded to have it lost as Tsuzuki kissed him getting him to blush at his statement. Kain was half wanting to get eaten right about now... since he was mad about the thing but now it seemed to be working and it would be great to be sucked off before riding the bull, or maybe after since it gave him a thrill... "Mmn Tsuzu, wait till after I'm done with ridin' the bull." he panted out catching his breath. The tugging at his pants was already making him hard.

But before Tsuzuki could think about it everyone decided to come in on them to see how things were going, and by everyone everyone from the ministry. "Hot guy smex on the barn floor! Ride em Cowboy!" Yuma squealed along with her sister,

This time Tsuzuki had to agree with them though he really wished they'd leave so he could have his Kain all to himself. "Yeah Cowboy, ride me."

Kain's face flushed as he shoved Tsuzuki off, "Sh-shut up!" He shouted at them then composed himself, what happened to the old calm Kain who didn't care? Damn that Tsuzuki! He made him all weird! Right about then he got himself calm everyone else came in to see where all the city workers had gone off to. "I finished up da bull." He smiled a little as he patted the snorting bull with the creepy red eyes. "I wanna test em out before we head down to da lake." Kain got up swinging his leg over it then nodded at the little controller whom was picked up by the uncle who started it off slow.

This was not good... Tsuzuki was getting off on watching Kain ride the mechanical bull. It was just hot! He was shirtless, tanned, brawny, and his body grooved with the way the bull bucked and it was just plain hot! Don't question his lust! He gulped as it started to buck more and Kain threw a hand up into the air using the muscles in his body to taunt him and everyone else in the room, damn Kain for being hot! Not fait not fair not fair!

"Um Bill... I think it's time you stopped." Abel told him gulping along with everyone else who watched. Bill was Lyra's fathers name. When the bull came to a close stop Kain jumped off of it from shoving himself off the rear and landed with a bit smile trying to conceal his 'happiness'. "I think we could all use a dip in da lake." Abel coughed out and everyone nodded.

They all went to their rooms to change but as soon as Kain entered into the room Tsuzuki threw him onto the bed then spread his legs looking down at the bulge with a blush. "Wh-what are you doing?" Kain squeaked out his length twitching, it knew something good was going to happen and also it liked the attention of Tsuzuki staring at it (/).

"Hot." Was the only thing Tsuzuki said before he crushed his lips to Kain's gripping at his length roughly tugging on it.

Kain's body arched up gasping at how roughly he was treated, he liked it. He pulled Tsuzuki by his sweaty shirt closer as he bruised his lips with his in hungry kisses while Tsuzuki got Kain's pants down along with his boxers. God this felt so great! Kain so wanted to get laid and sucked off after a thrill like that! But it was quickly short lived as he heard someone coming towards his door. He groaned as he pushed Tsuzuki off of him standing up with his pants around his ankles as the door opened. Abel walked in and as soon as he saw Kain his eyes landed directly on the happy appendage, "Wow... you're really happy aint ya...?" He blushed as he just stared before Kain walked over to him closing the door behind him before Saya and Yuma could see him naked. "Fuck?"

It was more of a question and suggestion than a statement and that is what pissed Tsuzuki off. He growled about to walk over and grab what was his but Kain glared at him. "Sounds nice but no thanks. Why are you here?"

"Besides to see you naked... to change into my swim trunks." He said to Kain's penis, he really couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Kain let out an irritated sigh as he pulled on his short so that Abel would stop staring and Tsuzuki wouldn't kill him with his murderous intentions for Abel. "Get dressed both of you, I want to go swimming." He would have left the room since he was the problem but he didn't want the two left alone with each other at anytime or for how ever long it may be. Kain almost literally needed to be a wall between the two but he wasn't sure who he wanted to give his backside to... or his front for that matter!

By the time they reached the lake all the energy that had left his body trying to keep his best friend and lover away from each other came back as he saw a rope attached to a tree on a hill overlooking the deep lake. "Last one in-!" Kain shouted but Abel cut him off.

"can suck your dick!" That made Kain fall on his face, along with his still happy member who wasn't all that happy from the fall. He looked at him with shock on his face as well as a deep blush, everyone stopped walking for a moment then it was a death race between Abel and Tsuzuki to the water.

"What the Hell!" Kain shouted at them and watched how they tripped each other then just wrestled on the ground. He rolled his eyes as he got up and jogged the rest of the way to the rope then swung himself in.

"Kain got into the water first so does that mean he have to suck himself off?" Saya asked as they got in right after, they don't run but they power walked the way!

"It is possible but I don't know if he can." Watari commented then blushed imagining it as well as the others. It even stopped the two fighting as they too thought about it.

"Stop thinking about it." Kain twitched with his eyes closed and hands clenched in fists under the water.

Drool came to the men's mouthes as it still played in their heads, "I know for a fact that he's flexible ta do it." Abel told them and they all got nosebleeds, well besides Lyra who blushed madly trying not to think about it.

"Stop thinking about it!" Kain shouted at them thrashing in the water which got them out of their trance, "Damn I can't even swim with you guys..."

Things seemed to relatively calm down with everyone, well Abel started to wrestle with Kain which pissed Tsuzuki off so he started to 'beat up' Abel then Kain had to kick both their butts to settle down. Kain really did not like playing ref between the two. But after awhile (again) things calmed as everyone enjoyed themselves at the lake, who wouldn't after working days straight on hard labor? Saya and Yuma giggled to each other but mainly sunbathed on land, Watari annoyed Tatsumi who brought a book along and just soaked in the cold water under the shade of the tree. But he was having a hard time focusing with Watari talking to him, he just had that voice that you can't help but notice when you're really trying to do something... Abel and Lyra played on the tire swing and rope that hung over the lake which left Tsuzuki and Kain alone for the most part.

Tsuzuki smirked at Kain who only had his head above the water as he soaked in the coolness, his body was on fire from all the work he had been doing since they got there. This vacation was one Hell of a workout! It was a bit of a disappointment to Tsuzuki though, the vacation yes but right now it was that Kain was hiding his body under the water. Suddenly a smirk came to his lips as he swam closer to him his hands going under the water touching and grabbing at Kain's body.

Kain's gold eyes shot open as he felt Tsuzuki's hands on his body, his problem from earlier still hadn't gone away and he was hoping that the cold water would do the trick for him but so the water was a nice lukewarm. "Tsuzuki!" He hissed under his breath though they were pretty far away from earshot of the others.

"You said I could do it afterwards." Tsuzuki told him as he moved closer gripping at the hard thing that pushed Kain's trunks out. Kain whimpered as he closed his eyes and bucked into his grip. "And now you're all clean too."

His gold eyes rolled back as Tsuzuki started to stroke him before pulling him out of his swimming trunks. His mind was numb, the only thing he wanted was to get sucked off. That sounded best to him and his body. Kain swam off with Tsuzuki following with a frown, why was he swimming away? But as soon as he rounded the corner Kain tackled him in the water kissing him hard as his dick thrusted into his stomach still poking out of his shorts. "No one can see us now, but we have to be quick. They'll notice quickly that we left." He panted out hotly, he really wanted to get laid!

Tsuzuki shivered at Kain's eagerness and happily grabbed ahold of him and started to pump him fast and hard. "I've got an idea, float on your back."

Kain knew what he was getting at and did what he was told. It was a bit weird for him to float in water and look down to see his eager organ shivering knowing that it was about to be pleasured. To Tsuzuki it was just plain hot! He licked his lips before plunging his head down on him getting Kain's body to sink a little as he buckled. "Hey we're in the water you need to keep yourself afloat." He told him all the while jerking the thick thing, his own was becoming a problem but he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep care of it until later.

Kain's body was just so perfectly sculpted and toned that it made Tsuzuki cum just from looking at him. "God your body is Godly." He purred he licking at the slit that squeezed out precum as his fingers trailed the hot flesh of his legs before moving over his body.

Moans were smothered in Kain's mouth as he bit his tongue dunking his head every once in awhile to keep himself above the water and to cool his head so that he didn't moan out. It was so strange to be sucked off while floating in the water. If anything all the muscle he had been gaining was making his body drop a bit more and he couldn't focus on it when Tsuzuki was sucking on him and touching him all over. What he really wanted to do was turn around taking his shorts off and getting pleasured from behind. God Kain never knew that he'd enjoy it up the one place that freaked him out the most, Kain really was homophobic when he was alive. He'd flip out and punch a guy until he bleed when he flirted with him, Abel had dealt with those blows for a long time while he was there.

But not he was even more of a whore. When he was alive he slept with a lot of girls both when he was alive and when he died. But it wasn't until his death that he allowed to receive it up the rear. The thought of what happened, flashes really, made his body freeze and dunk under getting Tsuzuki to stop. "What's wrong?" He panted when he saw the slightly scared look on Kain's face.

"Nothing, sorry it's really hard to keep my body up when I don't have a lot of fat."

"Well you better bring your body up if you want to cum before anyone notices that we're gone." Tsuzuki smiled as he gave him a quick kiss then jerked him under the water while his hand went down the back of his pants and slipped a finger into his backside. "Oh you're hot here. Maybe later tonight we can come back here and I can properly take care of it." Tsuzuki smirked as he moved his fingers with the quick movement of his hands on him.

"Ahh!" He moaned into his hands as he was pleasured from both ends. He built up quickly as both parts were being touched making him back into his fingers to have his length jerked. "Sh-shit!" He moaned out a bit loud in Tsuzuki's ear and yelped when his lower body was jerked up to be sucked into Tsuzuki's mouth.


	19. Rodeo Style Sex

**_AN: lol here is another chapter hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm giving you warning in the upcoming chapter it's going to be some REALLY HARDCORE S&M! It'll make you cry... R&R plz_**

Chapter 19

Rodeo Style Sex

It was a couple of days before the rodeo and Kain was jonesing for some kind of action. He was smoking more working harder and even drinking with his uncle, if he wasn't dead already his partner would be more worried. Well he still was, it was out of charter for Kain to be doing this but he couldn't complain since Kain was looking for some more hot rough sex even if they had things to do. And that brought Tsuzuki to his current plan that he was going to be springing on Kain tonight. Lately Kain hasn't been coming to bed until a few hours before they had to get up which meant no sex at night -though he was getting laid all throughout the day- and that wasn't okay!

Since his encounter with the lady Kain had somewhat called his 'girlfriend' one Miss. Izaura Satsuma, Tsuzuki had stocked up on a lot of fun things... And tonight he was going to pull out the big stops! Since Kain wanted to train then he can train, just under Tsuzuki's orders. That brought an evil smirk to Tsuzuki's face as he waited for Kain to walk into the barn.

It wasn't much later that Kain walked in rubbing a towel over his face showing that he had just gotten out of the shower. He gave Tsuzuki a sly smile as he tossed it on his shoulder and made his way to the machnical bull, "Ya know I don't mess around when I'm training. Plus didn't I treat ya good all through ta day already?"

Tsuzuki nodded as he made his way over to him kissing at his neck while Kain got the thing started, "I know baby, but I have some adjustments before you start." He told him then lightly nibbled on his ear.

Kain raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked with a huff as he let Tsuzuki feel him up. He was turned around and placed his arms around his neck as he kissed his lover back fully and moaned a little as he rubbed his knee between his legs.

"Yeah, first you have to get undressed then I have something I need to do." He told him and helped Kain out of his clothes while kissing down his body before licking him into his mouth teasingly before he pulled away.

He pouted down at him and kicked off his pants and boxers, "That wasn't nice." He panted out then bucked into his hand. Tsuzuki liked Kain acting like this it was more lovey and sweet and hot as all Hell! "So you want to watch me ride the bull naked? That's kinda kinky." He shrugged about to throw his leg over but Tsuzuki stopped him shaking his head.

"Well not only that but I have something to put on it." Kain just stared at him while Tsuzuki coughed with a blush as he held out a strap on.

He looked at it his own face turning red a bit as he gulped. "Ya can't be serious." Tsuzuki went to work attacthing the thing. Well he must be serious if he really put it up but Kain just couldn't come up with anything to say other than this was pretty damn kinky! "Why is it purple?" He asked not caring, this would be a great way to get his rocks off and he bet this was going to hurt.

"Cause I like the color purple." Tsuzuki coughed then looked back at Kain licking his lips before he pulled him close and groped his rear as he kissed him. "Now get on the stick and ride that bull." He told him as he smacked his ass.

"Yes Sir." Kain smiled then grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer whispering in his ear as his hands fondled him outside his pants. "But I need to get wet first before I can ride that rough stick."

A shiver went through Tsuzuki as he whispered in his ear and felt on his hard member through his pants. "Let me get undressed first." He whispered back as he kissed him pushing his clothes off tempted to take Kain instaed of watching the show he should be video taping. "Turn around." He told him as he got on his knees already rubbing his member, was it a curse to always be horny? Not when he was alround a horny Kain it wasn't!

Kain did as he was told and even bent over a little on the bull feeling the cow hide against his bare flesh licking his lips as his manhood already stood up expecting the great feeling of his tongue and fingers in him before he rode the strap on. It was more than likely that Kain wouldn't get off on it normally but since Tsuzuki would be controling how hard and rough the bull would be bucking then just maybe the roughness of it would get him off. But as he got a closer look at the thing he blushed as he wagged his hips, "What's got you so happy?" Tsuzuki asked with a smile as he stroked himself.

"You got a big one to be mean to me didn't you?" He asked with a pout as he looked down at him.

Gulping Tsuzuki spread his cheeks and looked at his hole, "I made sure it was my size so that whenever we're seperated that you wont be so lonely." He told him getting closer and rubbed his tongue around his entrance.

"Nnn what do you mean when we're apart?" Kain asked shivering, reaching back he spread his cheeks so that Tsuzuki could rub himself. He shuddered and moaned out as Tsuzuki gave more attention to his hole making sure that Kain's voice got louder.

When Tsuzuki knew that Kain was close he stopped, crawling up his back side he started to nip the back of his neck as he rubbed his hard member into Kain's rear moaning at the heat. "Alright you can get on it as soon as you wet it." He told him in a heated voice in his ear as he went on rubbing into him.

"Mm are you sure that I shouldn't bend over and let you have first round with me before the bull gets me?" He asked with a coy smile before moving over to the toy and licking it up.

Tsuzuki moved back away from him to tempted by his idea to trust himself to be close to the boy as he watched him lick the top up. He licked his lips as he sat back with the controler of the bull stroking himself as he watched Kain suck the tip into his mouth. God did he wish that was his dick in Kain's mouth! Kain bobbed his head up and down on it rubbing at the bottom like it was a real dick before swallowing it hole. Tsuzuki let out a moan imgaing it was him. When it was all nice and wet Kain got onto the bull before poisiting himself over the toy then blushed down at Tsuzuki, "I'm going to need some help." He blushed out.

Tsuzuki hopped up and egarly placed his hands on Kain's hips while he placed his onto his shoulders. "Just like that then lower yourself down on it." God he was so hard just from the thought of watching him ride. His dick twitched as he watched Kain slowly side down on the toy taking it deep into him and even offered him a view as he slid up and down on it a bit to get the feeling right. "Fuck I'm already like this..." He panted as he went back to his spot on the hay pulling up the controller. "Lets start off slow."

Kain nodded as he got settled and let out a breath that quickly stopped in his throat when it started to moan. It moved and bucked slowly getting Kain to grind down on it. His face flushed as he closed his eyes a bit with soft moans coming out of him, the thing really was Tsuzuki size... The thing just grinded on all his good spots making his body hotter. "How does that feel?" Tsuzuki asked as he lightly rubbed himself, he wanted this to last for a long time.

"Hnn it feels good." Kain panted and moaned out as his breath hitched as Tsuzuki picked up the speed, now he was starting to need to hold onto the bull as it bucked. He was now sliding up and down bouncing shallowly before more speed was added getting him to voice his pleasure louder, "Ha ahh!" He gasped as his head fell back.

The bucks still werent to bad since it was on medium and Kain was an expperainced rider -of all sorts- so he only needed one hand on the bull, well that was what you were supposed to do and instead of throwing his hand up into the air he stroked himself. He watched how Tsuzuki pleasured himself as he rode the machain. Tsuzuki was way to into this, he wanted to be mean to his lover beg him to stop the ride and plow him himself. But where would the fun be in that? It seemed that Kain was keeping in sync with his strokes so he stroked harder and faster and Kain was the first to cum, first cum to many of that night.

Turning the dial Tsuzuki smirked as Kain was now lifted higher off the toy and slammed back down by either the bull bucking to be back inside of him or Kain trying to hold on as his body shivered and cum shooting from his white covered tip. The whole thing was so sexy and Tsuzuki was getting close but he wanted more from it, though Kain was going to be sore and unable to have sex till after he rode the real bull a few days later. His lean body was jumping off the thing almost all the way to the tip and slamming back down! "God I want to cum in you." Tsuzuki breathed out his cum already pushing through his hard length coating his hands.

"Nnnah! That would feel great but I don't think I'll be able to feel anything after this!" Kain gasped and moaned out. He was going to be in so much pain when this was over! He was losing stamina, he came so many times already and the hard bucking was causing his walls to spaz and despertialy need the feel of release inside him! But the thing was a fucking and bucking toy that can't release shit in him and now he wanted to stop so Tsuzuki could take over, he needed to before he lost feeling right now he was at the point of being overly sensative. "Tsuzu! Stop, I need you to cum in me before I can't feel anything anymore!" Kain moaned out for him.

Kain's body was covered in sweat and cum glisaning in the dim light his muscles tense and flexing as he slid up and down on the thing. Tsuzuki had already came as well as he looked down at the clock, Kain had been riding the thing for two hours now and it was time to stop if he ever wanted to fuck him. He could already tell that his body had no fight left in him anymore as he despretly tried to hold on only getting himself to spill more of his seed. Tsuzuki slowed the thing to a stop quickly going to Kain's side as he pulled him off the soaked rod. "You made that wetter than before." He smirked and was pulled into a rough kiss.

"Anymore and I wouldn't let you fuck me right now." Kain glared, even though that had felt amazing he'd rather it be Tsuzuki thought he was planning at some point to do this again later.

Tsuzuki chuckled as he kissed him laying Kain down on the ground as he got over him, he couldn't hold out for much longer and he despertly needed to be inside his tight walls. "You can't even fight me off now. That kiss of yours was weaker than normal."

"You try riding a bull that never stops on a dick your size." Kain growled then whimpered as he spread his legs. When Tsuzuki intraduced his dick to his sore entrance he whimpered in pain.

It felt weak on how hard Kain's insides held onto Tsuzuki's member but it was fine. He was so big and hard right now in just a few thrusts he'd fill the young boy. "Fuck~ you're so slick and you feel so good around me."

Kain couldn't form any words just moans, his body was extreamly sensative and all he could do was lay on his back moaning out for more until he came all over both their chests while Tsuzuki filled his insides. Now all he could do was hold onto his lover breathing heavily unable to move.

"You wanna go rinse off in the lake?" He asked as he kissed him, Kain was cute when he was vondrauble. At his slight nod he carried him out towards the lake and slowly moved him in. "We'll go to bed after this." He told him as he kissed him deeply on the lips.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

For the next few days Kain could barley move around from the little fun he had had with Tsuzuki a few nights before. But at least he was healed by the day of the rodeo. "Kick some ass buddy!" Able smiled as he smacked Kain's rear who held in a moan.

Nodding he made his way out and slowly slid on the back of a wild horse before it was released out into the arena where it tried to buck him off and even started to roll. By the time it was near the end of the games Kain was trying to keep his score low so he could have more fun on the final round where he was facing off with the jerk from the bar. It was a little unhealthy on how those two fought with each other all the time.

"Hope you snap your neck." The other boy hissed as he got ready to go out smirking at Kain.

"Even if I did I'd still kick ya ass!" Kain shouted at him his smirk spreading when he saw him glare.

Kain sat back and watched on him try to keep his hand in the air as the bull tried to buck him off, right now they needed to stay on as long as they could before getting bucked off. The other wasn't doing half bad. For someone living if Kain wasn't dead then he really would find this guy to be a challenge. When he got out of there Kain smiled tipping his hat before sliding on. "Let's have some fun 'kay?" He smiled as patted the bull who snorted.

When the gates open he rode out on the bucking beast that promised death once he fell from his back. "Bring it on!" Kain barked as he held one hand up high and was soon collapsing it on his hat so it wouldn't fly out but one he got close enough to the side where the bull was crushing his leg against it he tossed his hat to Tsuzuki who was looking at him worriedly.

This was way to much damn fun! Kain was having the time of his life! Afterlife! His adrenaline was on high as he held on for dear life watching the time, he didn't want to last too long since he wasn't show boating but he didn't want to make it to close to that guys time cause then he'll say it was all by luck. Kain didn't run on luck he ran on skill that he earned from hard work and time. When a few minutes pass he made it look like he fumbled off getting everyone to cheer.

But before he could get out of there the bull cornered him scratching the ground snorting. "Oh shit..." Kain sighed, he didn't fear it really but this might end badly... The bull charged ignoring the rodeo clowns that tried to distract it but had eyes only for Kain who shifted from foot to foot licking his lips.

"Kain you better get the fuck out of there!" Able shouted getting ready to jump out seeing that Tsuzuki was right along with him.

"Settle down! It's not like Kain hasn't had this happen before." The uncle shouted holding Able back while the other city people held back the much bigger man.

Tsuzuki felt like his heart was going to explode by the look in the bulls eyes! It was crazy absolutely crazy Hell bent on destroying Kain! "This has happened before and he wanted to do it again? If the bull doesn't kill him I will!" He growled and whimpered as he tried to get out their but everyone had a good grip on him so he could barley even struggle. His heart stopped when he saw it charge and almost got free from their grip.

A heavy sigh of relief came out of him when he saw him roll out of the way from the charging beast then quickly got over the fence where people were checking him over. Tsuzuki didn't get anywhere near him until after he got a belt buckle and handed the money off to his uncle. "Tsuzuki wasn't that cool?" He asked with a big smile but it dropped with a look of surprise when his lover slapped him hard. "Tsuzuki..?"

The older man shook with his head down. Kain could of died (again) and he had the nerve to come trotting up to him with a smile? "Don't you dare ever do that again!" He shouted at him with tears filling his eyes.

Kain blinked then blushed as he looked around grabbing onto his arm and pulling him outside where they could be alone. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"You could have died!" Tsuzuki shouted.

"Tsuzuki how many times do we have to go over this? I'm already dead so I can't die again... Calm down."

He shook his head as he pinned Kain against the wall crying. "I don't care! No matter what I'm always going to act like that because I love you! Okay? I love you and seeing that bull charge you I felt my heart stop..."

Tsuzuki's voice dropped a bit a she cried and Kain couldn't help but smile a little as he kissed him softly on the lips slipping his arms around his neck where he kissed him more deeply. "I can't promise that I wont do stupid stuff like that again but I'll try to be more careful, okay?" He could see that wasn't anywhere near okay in Tsuzuki's eyes but he just kissed him again slipping his tongue into his mouth were their tongues played for a bit before he nibbled on his bottom lip. "Sorry."

Frowning he gave in kissing back then looked at how red his cheek had gotten he kissed it. "Sorry..."

"You can make it up to me in bed." Kain told kissing his lips longer as he pressed his hard body into him.

Tsuzuki shook his head, "I think us having sex would give us a heart attack." He laughed before slowly taking him back inside to the party.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sadly all good times must end which meant it was now time to go home. After a slightly tearful and threatening farewell to his family and Fang Kain was now back home with everyone sinking back into work. "Damn Kain you're body got rock hard from all of that." Yuma and Saya purred as they crawled onto his lap rubbing down his chest and stomach.

Kain really didn't care his head was hurting him, it seemed that Tsuzuki hadn't done all of his work before he had gone on vacation with everyone. Tsuzuki on the other hand didn't like it, "Get off him and go do your work." He growled, he never really said that but he needed some reason to get them out of there so he could have Kain all to himself.

"You have no right to say that." Kain growled opening one eye to glare at him. His older partner flinched back dropping his head as he whimpered. "But do please get off of me." He let out a sigh. Kain lifted his head when he heard Tatsumi clear his throat at the door. "We have a job?" He asked sitting up excited.

He gave him a quick nod which got the girls to whine moving off of Kain's lap and out of the room.

"Way to go Tatsumi! You got them out of the room and away from my Kain." Tsuzuki cheered happily.

"Disapprove on the PDA." Kain and Tatsumi both sighed looking over at him tiredly.

"As you were saying?" Kain asked as he sat back in his chair seeing that he was a bit to excited.

Tsuzuki pouted as Tatsumi nodded, "Yes we do. It seems there is a cult forming in Budsville. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but they really do seem to be calling up Demons who have now taken over the Human's body eating their souls, seems they are trying to call out Cthulhu."

"Really?" Kain and Tsuzuki both said at the same time then looked at each other, "What do you mean really?"

"I only say it cause I've hear of it and read up on it a bit but that's about it, what do you mean?"

"Oh some people have tried to bring him up before but it never really got anywhere." Tsuzuki sighed waving it off.

Tatsumi nodded again, "Well it seems anyway that the Mortals have gained a book that is the real deal. Dark energy has been swirling around there and more Demons are showing up. Chief wants you guys to check it out, a car will be ready for you after you pack up some clothes."

"Our cover?" Kain asked as he stood up getting things put away.

"Collage student and father."

"Father?" They both shouted.

"Is that a problem? I mean you''ve both been brothers before." Tatsumi said as he left.

Tsuzuki looked over at Kain, "Will you be okay?"

Kain looked over at him and shrugged with a small sigh, "I have father issues but you look and sound nothing like him, treat me different, and your dick is bigger." He smiled a little and Tsuzuki frowned deeply. "Jeeze I was only kidding."

He walked over gripping Kain's arm before softly kissing him, "I will never be anything like him." He whispered kissing him deeper.

On the drive there over Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile like an idiot since Kain had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. He looked so cute...

_ Kain walked the empty halls of his home in the dark, a zombie of a person. Looking up at the night sky he saw the clouds over over the large orange moon while he made his way to the big tree in the back._

_ His ears perked as he looked over his shoulder to see his father come out of his room. "What the Hell are you doing out of your room? I thought I told you to die in silence!" He slurred out as he raised his hand drunkenly about to smack him._

_ Gold eyes widened and Kain fled from him with him hot on his heels for a few moments before making his way through the twisted halls. He knew the place better than anyone in the dark seeing how the only time he could move around freely was when everyone was asleep._

_ Huffing he made his way outside looking over his shoulder as he ran for his life. He could feel his heart in his throat and it ached from the strain the fear of being caught and beaten once more. It felt like his life had ended when his foot had caught on a root crashing his body down into the dirt at the foot of the largest tree._

_ Crying his head snapped up when he heard someone walking over fearing that it was his father. "Why are you crying?"_

_ Kain's round golden eyes landed on a man dressed in white. "W-who are you?"_

_ He smiled as he bent down, "I am here to save you from your sins." He told him as he started to strip Kain of his clothes._

_ "Wait! Wh-what are you doing? Stop that!" Kain cried but felt all energy leave his body feeling like something constricted it of the life giving breath. He couldn't fight off the Angel who undressed then moved over him. "Please stop." Kain sobbed as he looked off to the side._

_ "I'll absolve you of your sins." The Angel laughed as he penetrated the boy ignoring his cries of pain pleading for him to stop._

Kain whimpered in his sleep nuzzling into Tsuzuki's arm. His eyes snapped open slapping a hand over his mouth, "Tsuz- pull over..."

"Are you okay Kain?" Tsuzuki asked snapping his head over to him when he suddenly woke up and moved away, "Are you-?"

"Pull the damn car over!" Kain snapped at him. When the car pulled over he dashed out of it but fell to the ground where he started to throw up. He couldn't hold anything in and his body felt hot and tight. Tsuzuki came out of the car slamming the door behind him placing his hands on Kain's back who flinched. "Please don't touch me." He huffed with his eyes closed tightly.

Tsuzuki pulled back a little as he watched his young partner throwing up everything that was inside his body. "Did you have that dream again?" He asked in a low voice. He saw Kain give a small nod with his body shaking a bit. "You've been getting that dream a lot lately."

Try every night. For the past two weeks the dreams have came back and every night it got worse. Always replaying the same part like a bad movie that he couldn't escape. When he was sure that nothing more was left inside of him he sat on his heels before turning around to look at him with bags under his eyes.

"You look tired..." He smiled a little as he took him into his arms. "Let's go to the apartment." He told him kissing his forehead then carried him back into the car.


	20. Absolve

**_AN: Suspense! And please don't hate me but this chapter gets VERY gruesome... heavy torture that'll make you cry... If you don't like then don't read_**

**Chapter 20**

**Absolve**

The apartment was in the middle of collage town and it wasn't like either of them really needed to tell about their life to anyone in particular. They didn't need to know anyone and no one really needed to know them. The town was bustling with life of the students who lived in the area and tourist who found the location to be nice near an open body of water with great food. This job was really coming off as easy! Hell all Tsuzuki had to do was listen in on people all around town while Kain had some collage classes. And this time Kain didn't need to sleep with anyone! Kain's ass was his! "You seem pretty happy." Kain sighed as he walked in.

"I don't have to share you." He purred happily looking over from the couch where he was sprawled out with some ice cream.

"What are you talking about?" Kain asked as he put up his dark hoodie that he didn't need up on a hook. Walking over he placed his backpack on the side of the couch before crawling on top of him. "You're weird."

Tsuzuki would have laughed if he hadn't noticed the hickeys on the base of Kain's neck. "Where'd you get those from?"

Kain flinched his head to the side taking his bowl of ice cream and eating some while laying on top of him. "Tsuzuki it is in my papers that I use _any_ means or methods to obtain information. Which means it leans more towards a sexual theme." He explained as he ate his ice cream.

He watched him frown then held him to his body as he started to buck up. "Did anyone touch you here today?" He growled as he gripped Kain's ass roughly and rubbed his knee between his legs.

"Ah!" Kain gasped dropping the empty bowl to the side. He dropped his head onto his shoulder as he grinded down on his leg moaning a bit while his partner nibbled on his neck. "Yeah someone has touched me here today." He panted.

The smirk quickly came off Tsuzuki's face when he heard that. Pouting he slipped his hands into the back of Kain's clothes playing with his cheeks before rubbing and spreading. "I'm your lover only I should touch you here."

Kain moaned into his chest as he pressed his crotch harder down into his moving leg while he played with his butt and his breath messed with his ear. "How do you think we met? I was doing this before we even met." He continued to moan and soon mewed as Tsuzuki was poking and probing at his rear that felt to be getting wet.

More growls came out of Tsuzuki as he pushed Kain out of his clothes then flipped him on the couch. "Who touched you in my spot?" He growled into his ear as he nibbled softly deeply fingering Kain's butt.

Now Kain was on the edge of the couch in the doggy position with a slightly pissed off Tsuzuki fingering his ass. Oh things were getting sweet! Kain has always been into sex alive or dead and he was always in for a lot of it. He was a bit of a whore and a career as a prostitute was close to what he was doing now. Sleeping with people to get information instead of money was still the same lines but the only difference was that he was doing this to save people but who said he couldn't have some fun with it? "You already know who." He panted wagging his hips and pressing back so his thrusting fingers would reach all his good spots.

"Oh do I? Was it our neighbors?" He panted as he took himself out and without warning thrusted into the tight Kain. "Ahh~"

Another sharp gasp came out of Kain with his head snapping up and his chest grinding down into the couch. Tsuzuki always went so deep with his big cock~ "N-no."

"Then it was the kids at school?" He asked as he kept up the hard pace feeling the couch shake under them from how hard he was going in. Kain shook his head as he gasped and grunted. "You fucked the mailman?"

"Fuck! No Tsuzuki! I didn't fuck anyone and no one fucked me except you this morning!" Kain cried out clawing the couch. Was he really just that stupid to forget?

Oh yeah Kain couldn't fall back to sleep last night and to make him feel better they had sex. Better yet Kain couldn't fall asleep and since he couldn't he made sure Tsuzuki couldn't either. Collage life had them both waking up later in the morning so they didn't need to worry about Kain missing any school or being late. Tsuzuki blushed when he realized he had done him that day. He slowed and softened his blows as he laid his chest on the boys back, "Sorry I just got really jealous." He sighed nibbling on the back of his neck.

"Wait... I did eat a girl out today to find something out." Kain remembered.

"What?" Tsuzuki shouted and went right back to fucking him hard up the ass.

In the end it was all really some rough foreplay, "Eh I'm not to mad that you just ate her out... and she gave you hickeys." Tsuzuki panted his body laying on the boys who was breathing heavily with a heavy blush. "What did you find out?" Before Kain could even catch his breath to say something back someone knocked at the door. Getting up Tsuzuki put himself back into his pants finding that to be alright and opened the door. "Hmm?"

It was their neighbor from next door who had on a bit of a smirk when he saw that Tsuzuki was shirtless, covered in sweat, and sex hung heavily in the air. "Hey either turn your tv down or tell that girl she has one Hell of a pair of lungs." He smirked then looked past Tsuzuki to see Kain on the couch. He was still located on the end of the couch draped over the side breathing heavily and sweat glistening off his tanned skin completely naked. Droll came out of the corner of his mouth while his rusty locks covered the gaze of his hazed eyes and a deep blush staining his cheeks. "Oh...?" Did the father just screw his son?

"I'll do that." He smiled brightly then closed the door. "Hehe you hear him?"

"Shut up!" Kain barked at him and used all the power that he could to roll over away from him. "Such a jackass." He grumbled but calmed when he sat on the couch close to him. "She was being controlled by a Demon. Seems I attract those to." He sighed running a hand through his hair but paused at the blurry white image that flashed in his mind. Tsuzuki looked at him with a concerned face but he shook his head. "It seems they really have gotten their hands on the real book and saying certain verses will bring out Demons who then take over the Human eating their souls." He got up going to grab a beer. Whenever he thought about his dreams he'd get a head ache and start to feel sick and breathless.

Tsuzuki watched him go for a beer, he seemed to have picked up drinking lately but it wasn't to bad seeing how he was getting sex. "Anything else?"

Kain shook his head then snorted, "That is as much information 'it' is willing to spill for just third base." Kain laughed a little while Tsuzuki pouted. "I think it's pretty funny since its a Demon."

"You think that, I don't." Kain just shrugged as he drank more. "How was school?"

Again Kain just shrugged as he walked over propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Alright I guess. Who says collage stuff is hard."

"Not that it's hard more that it is overwhelming with all the work." Tsuzuki told him as he sat closer laying his head on his shoulder.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A couple days later Kain had successfully gotten the Demon girl to agree to bring him to the next meeting, but it seemed he had sparked some interest with the leader of the Cult. "Why do I feel like a sacrifice?" Kain asked as he ate some pizza.

"More than likely you are." Tsuzuki agreed, "So when are you going?"

"Don't know, it said that I've caught the eye of the leader and that He'd be the one to get me when the time was right."

"I really don't like how you catch the eyes of everyone and everything, especially if they're male." Tsuzuki really didn't like the idea of Kain going alone to do cult things. And now he had another person on his ass. "Do you have any idea when it might be?"

God Tsuzuki was so possessive over him, Kain had to admit he liked it a bit. "I'm' guessing some time next week."

When they finished eating another romp over took their lower bodies. Once finished and had air back in their lungs Kain stood up pulling on his clothes. "Hnn where are you going Kain?" Tsuzuki asked tiredly as he turned over in the bed.

"Just for a walk to keep the burn going." He told him as he leaned over kissing him deeply. Kain was never this loving, a lot of things have changed since he had been partnered up with this man. "I'll be back soon."

"Mmm don't go far." Tsuzuki said sleepily with a smile as he curled up with Kain's pillow for a substitute.

Shrugging his clothes on he made his way out the door pausing when he heard his phone go off. "Damn girls always call so late." He grumbled as he left. Kain was just going to have a quick stroll around the place but stopped when one of his neighbors came up to him. "Yes?"

The man blushed as he rubbed the back of his head looking to the side. "Is um... your dad hurting you?"

"..." Okay Kain wasn't expecting this... "What?"

"I mean if he is you could always stay with me! I wouldn't hurt you like he did and I'll treat you right!" He blushed out, "Or you know maybe all three of us could get together a couple times a week?"

Okay Kain really wasn't expecting this! He blinked at him then blushed looking to the side putting a hand over his mouth, yup Kain was going to act cute. "Y-you saw?"

Gulping the man took a few steps closer, Kain could sense how horny he was just from seeing him act like this. "Um yeah... you okay?"

Nodding Kain looked at the floor, "Usually people say that the things we do together is bad but I love my dad." Wow he never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth in any life but then again he wasn't talking about his real dad. "And he loves me. He's really good to me! He'd never do anything to hurt me!"

The man nodded his whole face beat red right now, "Understood you have a father complex, then do you think I may be able to join in?"

"We get very jealous over each other. He punishes me when people hit on me." He huffed out a little as his hand went down his chest stopping right above his crotch while he rubbed his legs together. Whoa this was starting to backfire! "I don't think it'll be a good idea but I'll try and bring it up to him sometime. But I uh gotta go so I'll see you later." He smiled brightly before almost running out of the apartment building.

"Oh shit first it was us being brothers and now it's him being my dad? What is wrong with me?" Kain growled to himself blushing as he messed up his hair. He was really starting to feel dirty for those thoughts even though he knew they weren't true.

Kain had gotten out pretty far into the park that was fairly lit when he calmed down enough to notice something was off. There was no sound. He looked around in the lighted area and could even see into the dark finding nothing to be around and with no sounds of the night. "This can't be good..." His body tensed when he heard someone stop behind him.

"The forest grows silent when a predator is near..." He heard a voice that made his blood run cold. When he turned around he saw a flash of an eery blue then everything blacked out...

Growling Tsuzuki threw his pillow at where he thought the sound was coming from but it continued to ring. It just kept ringing and ringing then it go silent, only to start ringing again! "Nnn!" He hissed as he got up and went in search to find the sound. It was coming from Kain's phone, when he gets back he'd discipline him for leaving his phone while leaving the house and for waking him up! "Hello?" He asked sleepily.

_"Tsuzuki?"_ It was Tatsumi.

"Hnsumi? What er youu doin' calling ain's phone?" He asked almost about to fall back to sleep.

His eyes shot open at how loud Tatsumi's voice got on the low setting Kain kept his phone on. _"Tsuzuki wake up! _**_He_**_ is in the area!"_

If his eyes weren't wide before they sure as Hell were now! Tsuzuki ran out of the house not bothering to pull on shoes or a shirt running out in his pajamas pants. **_He_** was here? Tsuzuki needed to find Kain NOW!

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kain's had his head hung low as something sharp pinched his skin and God damn his head hurt! Did he just get tackled by a freaking elephant? Hissing he tried to open his eyes but they weren't forcing as he started at the ground where he saw his blood pool at his feet. 'Where am I...?'

"Has the Sacrificial Lamb woken up?" The voice was cool and sent a shiver through Kain's body, why was it he felt like he had heard this voice before? Kain felt the man grabbed a chunk of hair from the back of his head jerking it up so he could look at him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as his eyes widened while his body starting to shake. "Oh so you do remember me? Little boy I've already absolved your sins, why is it that I have to look at your face once more?" The man asked.

Kain knew this man! This was the Angel, the Devil, from his dreams that have been plagued him since he died. That little voice in the back of his head who told him to die, the one who had killed and raped him... His body felt hot and sick like a snake was constricting him sucking all life and fight out of him.

The man looked him over with a disgusted face, his hands ripped open his clothes a finger scratching down Kain's hard body before toying with his boyhood. "You've been sinning even more in your afterlife I see." He took a better hold of Kain's member stroking him roughly, "Heh this part hasn't changed. Your body is so lewd, see how it shivers for more of my touch?" He said as he moved his hands away then started to walk around.

It was when he was behind him that Kain felt most afraid, when was the last time he has ever felt this scared? "I wonder if this will hold me as tightly as before." He said in a low voice as he got down and started to finger Kain's rear.

Sucking in a breath Kain tried to fight and move away from his touch even though his body was having a hard time breathing which made him light headed but more of his blood rained down his body. Whatever was holding him up sliced his skin with no trouble and he was guessing that it could more than likely easily slice through bone. Kain wasn't sure if he could re-grow limbs or not, he hadn't read the contract of being dead. "Look at that, you're still a little whore."

The more he struggled the more blood Kain lost, "Now now my little sinner, please calm down. We have all night and day before I can send you to Heaven." He smiled crookedly taking his chin in his hands he tilted it from side to side with a frown. Leaning in he whispered into his ear, "How dare you touch my Angel? You have corrupt him with your dirty deeds and for this you must pay." Giving him a smack he walked away to get some fun toys.

Tonight was never going to end and Kain just knew this was going to be so much more worse than the first time he had met this Demon dressed in white. When he came back he felt disgusted as he held up things that made his body already shiver in pain. "Well you little slut, let's get to work on finding that most inner peace."

Toys were shoved inside of him both his mouth and his behind. No moments of rest, if Kain was more into S&M then this would have been Heaven for him. His inside ached from the nonstop poundings, his skin was slick with cum, sweat, and blood and his will was beginning to break. Hacking up some blood Kain's body pressed more against the string that held him up only to see that the man was now on his knees in front of him. "Look how vulgar your body is. How it is easily pleased by anyone, or anything for that matter." He noted as he turned the vibrator that was inside of him up more getting Kain to hiss. It would have been okay if the fucking toy wasn't the size of a freaking tree branch with the twigs still on it! Not to mention his rear was pretty full with the large beads he stuck in him! His fucking ass was being torn apart!

And you know what the worst part of all of this was? Since Kain was already dead he'd fucking heal back to the point of being a virgin to have all of this stuff happen to him again! There was no end to his pain! Kain felt ashamed on how his body reacted to the abuse the Demon inflicted upon him. His eyes snapped open when he felt his hands wander down his chest where they pinched at his nipples that had been pierced by the white monster. Taking ahold of the already healed rings he ripped them out of his nipples getting them to bleed and a sudden gasp to come out of Kain.

"Do you like this as well?" He asked tilting his head to the side his eyes hooked on the heavy blood flow that dripped down his stained body. "I wonder what's more beautiful... the red staining over the white or spatters of your cum over fresh blood." He said in a dreamy voice as he licked his lips his eyes now traveling down to Kain's erect member. "There is a very thin line between pain and pleasure, can you even tell the difference?"

He held up more piercing waving them in front of Kain's broken face watching as his eyes widened. "These are awfully dull but I don't think you'll mind." He said with a bit of a happy tone as he took Kain's member into his hand before he started to push the dull metal inside his skin having it pop out the other side. Ragged breaths came out of Kain as he clenched his eyes closed as pain was afflicted upon him.

When it was done the Demon smiled up at him, "Oh don't think that is the end of it, they vibrate too!" Turning them on Kain yelped in pain as cum started to bubble over the tip that had them crossing inside of him to make an X. Drool and blood dripped from his chin as his chest heaved for breath. "Oh! Now isn't that a sight?" He asked licking his lips watching as Kain's dick shake with cum slowly coming out of his tip and falling down the bloody sides. He licked at the dark pink tip tasting his blood and cum together before trailing it down his shaft. "Well don't I feel ashamed of myself. I've been pleasuring you the whole time without doing anything to myself. How dare you arouse me with suck a dirty body, but I guess it can't be helped."

Getting up he slacked the strings that held Kain up so that he was no bent over half way. "Well don't worry, I'll cleanse your body of all the sin you have done." Yanking out the toy that was inside of Kain's his body thrusted forward to be cut more by the piano string. "Now now don't get to excited." He waved the toy in front of Kain's face to see what had been inside of him and that it was stained with his blood. It really was big... and had little razors sticking out the sides...

With Kain bent over he spread his cheeks to see the blood come out of his entrance. "So much wrongdoing has been done here." He pouted shaking his head before taking himself out of his pants and thrusting in.

Kain coughed up blood his eyes widening as they started to fill with tears as the man thrusted himself inside. This felt so wrong, where was Tsuzuki? He needed him so much right now; to make the pain to go away and hold him, tell him that everything was okay and that he was a good boy... He felt dirty in this monsters hands and how he treated him was even worse than what his family had done to him when he was alive.

"You know he'll never want to touch you again. You're too dirty for someone as pure as him to touch. You might as well die, your point in existing has already been exhausted so there is no point for you to be around. Just die you impure soul." He growled out as he gripped Kain's boyhood jerking him off with the still newly inputted piercing. His glove was soon stained a black red color with hints of pink from where his cum was. "Heh your just a sluty bitch in heat."

It felt like hours had gone by as the white Demon raped him and when he finally came Kain was ready to end his life. The words he told him ran through his head and with all the sharp pain made them seem real enough. When he opened his eyes again the Demon was in his face pulling him back up to a standing position where he licked up his tears. "Don't give up yet, you're such a fun play thing." He told him as he looked him in the eyes while his hand pumped his hard member. "You're still so hard, well I know how to get you to release."

God Kain didn't want to cum anymore! Not by this man, he just wanted to die. When he stopped reacting to his pumping the Demon growled taking some of the piercing and ripped them out getting Kain to arch and scream out. "That's more like it, you were getting to quite. You almost became no more fun to play with." He smirked as he took one of the vibrating rings and ripped them out one at a time.

Kain was completely disgusted with himself... he came hard when he had tore out all the metal pieces that were inside his dick. He had no fight left in him, no more will to break, Kain was completely dead. Reverted back to his childhood where he didn't react to anything that was done to him. Virtually a zombie and a shell of who he was.


End file.
